


Assassin's Ball

by psycobookcollector



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Mention of Rape but no description, mention of torture devices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 82,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycobookcollector/pseuds/psycobookcollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King InuTashio is almost assassinated in his bed. But by who? He decides to hire shinobi led by a foreign, unknown exile to help protect his family and get to the bottom of this, but why is there going to be 100s of eligible females at the palace vying for the attentions of his sons?  Why is the Western Palace hosting a marriage mart?  Why are his wives ecstatic with this plan?  Is there going to be romance & happy endings or war? AN: going to be Sesshoumaru/OCC. will still have InuYasha/Kagome.</p>
<p>NOTE: I have noticed that I was using the wrong Irish Gailec word for dark. Crón does mean dark, but as a color, like dark clouds. Not dark as in evil or bad. So I will be replacing Crón with dorcha. This is the correct word. I am working on the next chapter, so please do not fret or please bear with me. Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of Names:  
> tora-tiger youkai  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> the name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> the name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> the name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> the name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
> the name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy with RL. I am working on the final chapters, but I am also doing some editing in my prior chapters. Not much, but grammar & spelling. Also, to clear any details or points that may be muddled. Thank you to everyone that is still reading this. :-) <3 <3

Disclaimer, I don't own InuYasha or Takahashi's characters, but I do own Boumeisha, Haisho, nor other non-canon characters.

 

Prologue:

It was night, quiet, and tranquil.  Everything was slumbering soundly with the bright moon watching over the land.  The palace shone in the cool light of the full moon.  The white palace sat on a well tended clearing, silently watching over the territory around it.  Not many were up at this late hour, except guards and night servants.  Even the royal family, who called the palace home for centuries, were peacefully sleeping.

But there was a restless shadow moving about the palace, dodging those still awake.  What purpose does this shadow have?  Where is it bound?

The shadow made its way, silently and quickly, into the royal wing.  It stalked the halls till it came to a particular set of doors.  These doors were immense with a large canine carved deep into the wood. The trick now would be to get into this suite without making any noise.  The slumbering ones he was looking for were behind these huge doors, but they had very sensitive hearing.  So, staying silent was imperative.  The shadow very slowly and carefully pushed one of the large doors opened, making sure to stay silent.  Once inside and seeing no one stirring in the front room, the shadow slipped in and just as carefully, closed the door.  The front room in the suite was done in varying shades of blue on everything from the rugs, to the walls.  There was an open sitting area with a low table with sitting mats around it.  The table was covered in a shiny black lacquer with beautiful mother of pearl inlays in the shape of a large canine standing under a waxing moon.  There were white sheer curtains on the large, floor to ceiling windows.

The shadow navigated this room to the door set in the back wall.  This led to a spacious bedroom.  There was sufficient light coming in from another set of large, floor to ceiling windows.  Up against the far wall, there was a large, platform bed covered in white silk.  And on this bed were two sleeping figures.  An inu male and female were curled together on the bed, seemingly oblivious to the shadow creeping towards them, the royal pair.

The shadow crept up to the bed and reached into its dark garb to retrieve a long, dark dagger.  The shadow then began to creep towards to the inu king, but before he could get any closer, the inu queen turned over and opened her eyes.  The shadow had no choice, it threw the dagger, blindly and ran for the open window.  The shadow dove out into the night and ran for the forest.

There was a loud crash and a scream.  Seconds later, there was silence.  The guards came at a run into the royal suite, checking every possible corner.  After checking the room, they turned to their king.  The king, an inu youkai, was holding his shaken mate and trying to control his rage at the possible attempt on her life.  He was trying to control his youkai nature and soothe her at the same time. If she hadn't been so shaken, he would have gone after the assassin himself.  But his mate needed him more at the moment.

He turned to his guards and barked, "The bastard went out the south window.  Send guards after him and if you catch him, bring him to me!"

"Yes, your majesty," with that the guards ran out of the room.

As they were leaving, two young, inu males came into the royal suite.  They had heard the commotion and could smell the chaos left in its wake.  The oldest, a stoic, quiet male, was a full blood and very powerful, with smooth, silver hair almost to his knees, a pair of magenta slashes on each cheek and a blue crescent moon on his forehead.  The second inu male, the youngest, was a more emotional half breed, with silver pointed ears on the top of his head.  He was the son of a human hime that was a close friend of the family.  He, like his father and brother, also had silver hair, but down to his waist, without facial markings.

The king was able to calm his mate and told his sons what had happened.  They were furious that someone would dare come into their home and attempt to harm a member of their family.

"We will join in the search for this assassin, father," the oldest said, quiet fury flashing in his eyes, after all the target appeared to be his own mother.

"Yeah, the bastard will pay," the younger added, he would not allow anyone to harm his family.

"No, Sesshomaru, I want you to help fortify the palace."  Then turning to his youngest, "Inu Yasha, go and check on your mother.  I do not want anyone else to be vulnerable to this assassin."

"Do you have any ideas who could be doing this or why?" the oldest asked, watching as his half brother left.

"No, Sesshomaru, I do not.  We have enemies, but I do not know which one would have the gall to pull this off," the king, InuTashio signed wearily.  "But, I intend to find out."

"May I suggest, your majesty," Jaken squeaked from behind Sesshomaru, "that you hire protection for the royal family?"

"What do you have in mind, Jaken?" InuTashio asked, curious.

"Well, I have heard of a village, in the mountains that is made of demon slayers, assassins and guards.  It couldn't hurt to have all three here in case the fool who sent the assassin tries again."

InuTashio sat considering this for a moment and then glanced down at his mate.  She was sitting up, a little calmer now.  "What do you think, my love?"

"I have heard of this village.  The tales I have heard are very favorable, if they are true.  They are not all humans.  They are a blended village," she answered, thoughtfully, trying to remember every little bit she had heard over the years.

"I have heard rumors myself, your majesty, but I will do more research and have it ready for you by morning," Jaken bowed very low, his little brown hat almost touched the floor.

"Very good, thank you, Jaken."

The little green imp, again, bowed to the royal pair, then bowed to Sesshomaru and left the royal chambers.

"What do you make of all this, Sesshomaru?"  The queen asked, a bit calmer.

"It could be anyone, mother, we just have to find them and destroy them," he answered coldly.

"Well, let us try to get settled again and at dawn, we plan our next move," InuTashio said.

"Very well, father, mother," with that Sesshomaru left the royal suite and found his half brother walking back to his own suite.  "How is your mother," he asked, stoic once again.

"She's scared, but fine," Inu Yasha answered.  "I don't like this.  Who would be stupid enough to try take Dad out? In his own palace!"

"I am not sure it was father they were after," Sesshomaru calmly stated, a calm that hid his anger over the night's events.

"Huh?"

Sighing, Sesshomaru shook his head, "Are you sure you are my father's son?"

"Hey!"

"I am saying, halfwit, I think they were after my mother," Sesshomaru gritted out, beginning to lose patience.

"Oh.  Damn!"  Inu Yasha exclaimed with an exhale.  "Well, we have to think of something."

"Jaken mentioned a village of unique individuals that may be of some assistance."

"That sounds great.  What do they do?" Inu Yasha asked, curious.

Sesshomaru began to inform his younger brother of what Jaken said and they began to plan how to protect their family and home.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fitful night's sleep, the residence of the Western Palace were up and about. Jaken had written down everything he could remember and find on the village of assassins he mentioned to his king. He was ready to present his findings. He hopes that the people of this hidden village could help the western kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for names:
> 
> tora-tiger youkai  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> the name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> the name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> the name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> the name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
> the name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern sea

Disclaimer, I don't own InuYasha or Takahashi's characters, but I do own Boumeisha, Haisho, nor other non-canon characters

Chapter 1

After a fitful night's sleep, the residence of the Western Palace were up and about.  Jaken had written down everything he could remember and find on the village of assassins he mentioned to his king. He was ready to present his findings.  He hopes that the people of this hidden village could help the western kingdom.

And hidden the village was.  Like most in their profession or shinobi, as they are sometimes called, they keep their home location secret.  This is for security and to protect their art.  Many clans in this field have techniques and methods they don't want any other clan to learn.  So, they try and live in secret.  There are ways to contact these villages, usually someone in various towns and villages who take messages and offers.  They are either allowed to take them to the hidden shinobi villages, or they await someone from them to get the messages.

Jaken awaited the arrival of InuTashio, so that he could give his report to the king.  He didn't have long to wait.  The king came striding down the long corridor, with his mate, Ariake, at his side.  Jaken bowed deeply to both of them.  "Your majesties."

"Jaken.  Please, inside so we can hear what you have," InuTashio said, entering his study.  After sitting himself on a plump floor cushion behind his low teak desk, he watched as his mate and Jaken get comfortable on similar floor cushions.  "What have you found?"

"Well, your majesty, it is mostly rumors, but from what I have gathered, they seem believable," Jaken began, but paused to await his king's assurance to continue.

"Go on, Jaken."

"Well, it is a shinobi village.  They can be contracted for assassination, intelligence and protection, but that is not the interesting thing.  They are very choosy about who they accept a contract from."

"Why is that?" Ariake asked.

"They will not allow themselves to be used to destroy others just because someone wants more land, wealth or power.  They will only accept contracts from those they find worthy," Jaken offered as way of explaination.

"Yes, I have heard the same thing," Ariake confirmed.  "They seem to be very noble in their chosen profession."

"Noble shinobi!  Very interesting.  Continue," InuTashio commanded, truly interested.

"Yes, well the only other bit of information is about their leader, or should I say lack of information," Jaken said with a grimance.

"Lack?  What do you mean?"

"Well, your majesty," Jaken began, nervous.  "No one really knows anything about their clan leader.  The only thing known is that their leader is not from our lands."

"A foreigner?"  InuTashio was intrigued.  "From where?  Did you find the name of this village?"

"No knows, your majesty, it is a closely guarded secret.  But it is rumored that their leader is an exile, though the reason is unknown.  But this does explain the name of the village, Haisho.  My apologies, your majesty, but that is all I have," Jaken bowed low, showing his regret. 

"There is no need to worry, Jaken," InuTashio said, calming his loyal retainer.  He then stood up and walked over to one of the large windows over looking the north garden.  It was very peaceful.  The garden was in full bloom, a blanket of bright colors and pleasant scents.  He turned his attention to the forests just over the north wall and was deep in thought.  'Who could be after him or his mate?' he wondered.

Ariake dismissed Jaken and stood to walk silently towards her mate.  She could tell he was troubled.  "These shinobi from Haisho could help us," she started, also looking out at the garden, absorbing its tranquility.

"If they deem us worthy of help, you mean," he said, no malice, just stating fact.

"I am sure they will, love," Ariake soothed, wrapping her silk covered arms around InuTashio's torso.  She gave a squeeze, then added, "You have been a firm but fair ruler for many centuries.  I see no reason for them to turn down your contract."

"But, what if the one trying to kill you or me, hired them first?" he asked, concerned, by that very possibility.

"Nonsense.  They would have to prove they are doing this to destroy something evil, and you are not evil.  Nor am I for that matter," she countered, with a teasing tone at the end.

That coerced a smile out of him.

"There, that is better.  It could not hurt to send out a proposal and see what they say."

The smile vanished, "And, what do we do while we wait?  What if there is another attempt?"

"We will deal with what comes, mate, as always," Ariake kissed her husband warmly and turned to leave the study.  She paused at the door, standing between rich wood shelves that stood floor to ceiling, "I will not leave you without a fight, mate, you have my word on that.  So, please try not to worry too much."

This got her another smile and a nod.

"Good, I will see you later," she then turned and left the rich study.

After she left, InuTashio went back to his dark wood desk and began to draft a proposal to the leader of the hidden shinobi village, Haisho.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After writing and rewriting, King InuTaisho finally had a proposal drafted for the Haisho leader, asking for assistance in tracking down those responsible for the previous night's assassination attempt. The draft also had a proposal for bodyguards to help protect his family. He was sure that the enemy would not stop at assassinating his mate, but may very well go after his sons. 'Damned irritating business,' he thought, rubbing his eyes. Then he felt a tiny prick on his left cheek, just beneath his blue cheek slash. He automatically swatted the annoyance and came away with a slightly flattened Myoga. "Myoga, what are you doing here?" he asked, glad to see his old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> tora-tiger youkai  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> the name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> the name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> the name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> the name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
> the name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern sea

Chapter 2

After writing and rewriting, King InuTaisho finally had a proposal drafted for the Haisho leader, asking for assistance in tracking down those responsible for the previous night's assassination attempt. The draft also had a proposal for bodyguards to help protect his family.  He was sure that the enemy would not stop at assassinating him or his mate, but may very well go after his sons.  'Damned irritating business,' he thought, rubbing his eyes.  Then he felt a tiny prick on his left cheek, just beneath his blue cheek slash.  He automatically swatted the annoyance and came away with a slightly flattened Myoga.  "Myoga, what are you doing here?" he asked, glad to see his old friend.

Myoga popped back into his original shape and bowed.  "I thought I would hop over, your majesty.  How have you been?"

"Well, I was fine until last night," the king answered.  He told the old flea demon about last night's assassination attempt and his decision to seek outside assistance.  "I don't like it, but I feel we need someone who can spot another assassin."

"I agree.  One assassin may be able to spot another and have a better chance of protecting you and your family.  What do you sons say about this?" Myoga asked.

Sighing and dragging his hand down his face, he said, "They do not know that I have agreed to send a proposal, but I can just imagine what they will say."

Chuckling, Myoga added, "Yes, they are very opinionated, your majesty.  But, seriously, who are you sending the proposal to?"

"To the village leader of Haisho."

Myoga nodded his head, "Yes, they would be your best choice.  They are very honorable, but more importantly, they are the best."

InuTaisho was now very intrigued.  "You know of them?"

"Yes, your majesty, in fact, I'm one of the few outsiders who has been to the their village.  I've been among them, welcomed even.  They are good people, very formidable fighters."

"Would they accept my proposal?"

"May I?"  Myoga asked, gesturing towards an opened scroll, assuming, correctly what it would contain.

"Yes," InuTaisho answered, waiting for Myoga to look it over and give his opinion.  He trusted Myoga, though sometimes cowardly, Myoga was very wise.

Myoga took a look at the scroll with some 'hhmm,' involved.  When he was done, he turned to InuTaisho, "I don't see why they wouldn't send someone to help you."

InuTaisho was somewhat relieved.  "Then I will have this drawn up and sent out to them."  He paused and studied his friend, "How do I get this to them?"

"I know of a place where you can have it dropped and it will be picked up.  They do not allow many outsiders into their village.  Or for that matter, to even know the location of their village."

"Understandable, and thank you, Myoga.  Hopefully I will hear something soon," InuTaisho stood up and turned to leave his study.  He stopped and turned back towards his desk, where Myoga still stood.  "Is there any way you could accompany the proposal and talk to Haisho's leader?  I do not want to leave this to chance."

Myoga bowed and then hopped onto the king's right shoulder.  "It would be my honor, your majesty.  I will leave as soon as the scroll is ready."

They both left the study, with InuTaisho now carrying the scroll to the royal suite.  Once there, he neatly rewrote the proposal, signed it and stamped it with his royal seal.  He took the scroll and rolled it closed, tying it with a silver ribbon, before sealing the ribbon with blue wax and his seal.  He had a trusted guard escort Myoga and the scroll to the drop off point.

After the guard left, he let out a sigh and stood up to walk to the large window, this one over looking the south garden.  'I do not ask for help often,' his thoughts began, 'but I could sure use some right about now.'

The rest of the day went by, completely uneventful.  Well, his sons were fighting again in the large western garden, over what he did not know.  They would have few moments where they weren't trying to kill each other.  His eldest, Sesshomaru, often harassed the youngest, Inu Yasha, because he was a hanyou and not a pure blood.  Sesshomaru was also the heir to the Western Realm, and with that title came a heavy burden.  Sesshomaru was taught from a young age what was expected of him as the heir, so he was a bit stoic and hard on those around him.

While, Inu Yasha was not pressured as much, being the younger son.  He was only heir after Sesshomaru until the eldest mated and had a son.  Then, Inu Yasha would have no worries about ruling the Western Realm.  He was also a bit more carefree and wore his emotions on his sleeve.  All in all, they both were content with their roles in the family, yet seem to secretly envy the other.  Ah, siblings. And, like true brothers, they often fought, like now over real and perceived insults.  Their current fight was over Sesshomaru calling Inu Yasha a worthless, half breed.

Inu Yasha countered by saying Sesshomaru was so frigid, that ice would melt in a blizzard before he ever would.  A typical fight between the two.  And one that InuTaisho was not in the mood for.

"Do you two think you could be more civil towards each other?" he asked, knowing the answer.  No.

"But, he started it, papa," Inu Yasha called out, pointing to is older brother.

"If you can't take the truth, then maybe you should not have been born a half breed," Sesshomaru threw out with a smirk.

"See, I told you he started," Inu Yasha yelled.  He turned back to his elder brother to yell, "And like I had a choice in how I was born, you frozen jerk!"

InuTaisho rubbed his tired eyes with his right hand, careful of his sharp claws and sighed heavily.  He also prayed to the Kami for patience and guidance.  "I would like you two to behave yourselves for the rest of the day.  No more fighting, I mean it.  I will punish both of you like children, no matter who started it."

Both sons just stood there, staring at their father, noticing how tired he seemed and then turned to each other.  This was a rare occasion, for they nodded their heads in agreement and bowed to their father, saying, "Yes, Father."

InuTaisho smiled at his sons.  "That's better.  Now, go get cleaned up for dinner."  He watched as they both left to follow his orders.  'Those two could give a father gray hair.  If only they realized they were stronger together, I'd sleep better at night,' he thought, heading back towards his suite of rooms to get ready for dinner.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after Myoga and the scroll from the Western Realm were dropped in the lone drop box, there was a flash of light. The drop box that the Western guard used was at a cross roads in the forest, in the middle of no where. The guard had asked Myoga if he should wait to see who picked up the message or just leave.  
> "Just leave, the message will get to them, don't you worry," Myoga answered with a reassuring smile on his old face. So, Myoga was sitting on the rolled parchment, patiently waiting for someone to come by and retrieve it and him. He didn't have to wait long. There was a journeyman class kunoichi opening the lid to the box. The young girl looking slightly surprised seeing the old flea demon, but upon recognizing him, she smiled. She looked to be around fourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> tora-tiger youkai  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> the name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> the name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> the name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> the name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
> the name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern sea

Disclaimer, I don't own InuYasha or Takahashi's characters, but I do own Boumeisha, Haisho, nor other non-canon characters

Chapter 3

Just after Myoga and the scroll from the Western Realm were dropped in the lone drop box, there was a flash of light.  The drop box that the Western guard used was at a cross roads in the forest, in the middle of no where.  The guard had asked Myoga if he should wait to see who picked up the message or just leave.

"Just leave, the message will get to them, don't you worry," Myoga answered with a reassuring smile on his old face.  So, Myoga was sitting on the rolled parchment, patiently waiting for someone to come by to retrieve it and him.  He didn't have to wait long.  There was a journeyman class kunoichi opening the lid to the box.  The young girl looking slightly surprised seeing the old flea demon, but upon recognizing him, she smiled.  She looked to be around fourteen.

"Oh, Master Myoga, what a surprise!" the girl exclaimed while picking up the scroll he was sitting on.  "What brings you back so soon?  Want to challenge Boumeisha to another game of Go?"

Chuckling, Myoga hopped onto the girl's dark blue clad shoulder.  "No, child, though that would be fun, I have urgent business," then nodding his head to the scroll in her right hand.  "It involves that parchment in your hand.  Could you take me to Boumeisha quickly?"

Still smiling, the young girl answered, "Of course, Master Myoga, just hold on."  She secured the scroll in her belt and took off at a dead run.  She was fast for a human, but she also trained with demons and half breeds.  She flew by the tall, gnarled trees in the forest.  She wasn't even winded.  In fact, she felt exhilarated.

Myoga was holding on to some of her hair and watching the scenery fly by.  He had traveled on faster beings, so this speed didn't bother him, but he was amazed that a young, human girl could move so fast and so easily.  'Boumeisha must be training them hard for this one to be able to move like this,' he thought as he caught sight of the outer defense walls surrounding Haisho.

Haisho was situated in a crown shaped valley, high up in the mountains in the northern regions.  I say crown shaped because it has ways out at the base of the valley.  So the bowl shape isn't perfect. This shape is better because it allows for many hidden escape routes should they be needed.  These routes are hidden with very subtle spells and shinobi cunning.  They are also patrolled as an extra measure.

The young journeyman kunoichi came to a perfect stop in front of the guards at the west gate.  She smiled, "I have with me Master Myoga and an important scroll that arrived with him.  I need to take them to Boumeisha."

The guards checked the scroll for any hidden spells and their eyes widen when they saw the seal on the outside in blue wax.  Handing the scroll back to the journeyman, they bowed to Myoga.  "I see, Master Myoga, please enter and feel welcomed."

The old flea demon returned the bow, "Thank you."

The young journeyman kunoichi gave a toothy grin and started to run, again, this time towards the large house in the center of the bustling village.  The village looked almost like any other village, except for a few subtle details.  One was how prosperous it was.  There were venders and shops doing very well for themselves selling everything from food to weapons and clothes.  Second, there was an overall sense of family.  Everyone had a common bond here because of what they did.  There were several families and clans in the village, but they were all Haisho shinobi.  The schools were set up differently than outside the village.  All the children attended.  They learned how to read, do math and write.  They were also taught science, art and the way of the shinobi.  But, one of the really noticeable difference was that the population was so diverse.  There were demons, half breeds and humans living, working, learning and playing together without fear or danger.  They lived together peaceably.  Occasionally a fight would start, but it was taken to the ring and settled in a closely monitored duel.  After the fight, the matter was settled.

The larger house on a hill in the center of the village was where the village leader, Boumeisha lived.  The villagers kept a tight lid on any information about their leader and actual founder of their village. They let few outsiders in because they respected their leader's privacy.  The older villagers knew a bit about Boumeisha, but the young ones had not gotten the nerve to ask yet.  Or they just weren't old enough to know.  They all knew their leader wasn't from their native Japan.  That in fact, their leader was exiled from a far away home.

The journeyman kunoichi reached the bottom steps of a wrap around porch.  She stopped to remove her shoes and step onto the porch to walk around till she heard a woman's voice humming.  Smiling, the journeyman kunoichi knelt down and knocked on the opened sliding door.

The humming stopped and the woman called, "What can I do for you today, Yousei?"

Bowing, Yousei sat up, "I have brought Master Myoga to see you.  He says it's important."

A young woman stepped out onto the wide porch.  She seemed to be in her mid twenties with dark auburn hair that was just passed the base of her shoulder blades.  She had light skin and dark green, almond shaped eyes.  She wore little make up, if any, not really feeling the need for it.  She also wore her hair loose unless she was teaching a class or in battle.  And she was a formidable kunoichi, indeed.  She taught her fair share of those in the village.  She was dressed simply in loose pants and a loose shirt.  There was a sense of power that hung close to her skin, just waiting to be released. This was the famed and mysterious Boumeisha, clan leader of Haisho.

She smiled down at Yousei and Myoga, warmly.  "Well, you are welcomed, Master Myoga.  And thank you, Yousei, for delivering both Master Myoga and his scroll safely to me."

The young journeyman kunoichi smiled and handed the scroll to Boumeisha.  "It was nothing, Boumeisha."  After smiling again and bowing, she took off to find her friends.

"She is a lovely child and very fast for a human," Myoga said from Boumeisha's left shoulder.

"Yes, she is and so are all the other children.  They are all advancing quickly, no matter their blood.  I'm very pleased," she answered with pride.  Then inhaling, she glanced at the old flea, "So, what trouble have you brought me today?"

Scoffing in jest, he crossed his four arms over his chest.  "As if I would bring you trouble."

Smiling, Boumeisha turned and walked back into her study.  "Of course you would.  So, what is it?"

"It is a proposal from the Western Realms, King InuTaisho, himself.  A request for aid."

This intrigue her, for she could not remember ever receiving a proposal from the Western King.  "What kind of aid?"

Myoga gestured towards the scroll, "Please, milady, you should read for yourself."  He sat himself down on a low table, watching as she sat.

She broke the seal and unrolled the scroll to read.  She was silent for a time.  Then, she looked up, "Is this true?"

"Yes, it is.  The king is very worried about his mate, Queen Ariake."

This caught Boumeisha by surprise.  "Ariake?  Ariake is his mate?"

Puzzled he asked, "You know her?"

"Yes, I knew her when I was a child.  She and my mother were friends a long time ago," she answered quietly, partially lost in her memories.  "She would visit my mother at court.  But, that was centuries ago.  I did not remember who she mated with."

Myoga was stunned.  He guessed the woman in front of him was not as young as her physical appearance.  After all, she was the founder of the village of Haisho and that was founded at least a couple centuries ago.  He wondered, as he often did, what exactly she was.  She could almost pass for a youkai except for her skin tone.  It was a roses and cream instead of peaches.  Her eyes were unusual, but her hair was, also, not of the region.  No, she may be mistaken for a rare youkai, but not for long.  What was she?

Clearing her thoughts and smiling, she asked, "How is Ariake these days?  It has been a while."

"Aside from what happened last night, she is very well, indeed.  She has one son, who is heir to the realm and one stepson," he began, but was stopped by Boumeisha with a question.

"Stepson?  Was she not the king's first mate?"

"Yes, she is.  The second son was a bit tricky.  See, there were severe complications with the birth of her son and she is unable to have anymore children.  But she knew her mate wanted at least one more.  So, she had discussed it with a very close family friend, a human woman, who had previously been mated to another youkai, a relative of InuTaisho.  Her mate died, leaving her with no child.  They agreed to get together and discuss it further with King InuTaisho.  After a bit of pleading, the king agreed.  The woman is temporarily mated to InuTaisho, as a second wife, until another male comes along that catches her heart.  But, he has not touched this woman nor another woman since.  He is true to Ariake," Myoga finished with a slight blush.  This was, obviously, a sensitive subject.

Understanding, Boumeisha asked, "How did junior take it when he found out he had a half brother?"

Myoga chuckled.  "Oh, he was furious.  He couldn't understand why his father had to have a half breed, instead of a pure blood, like himself.  And, with another woman.  He didn't understand the whole story at the time.  He never knew what having him had done to his mother."

"That's understandable.  Poor kid.  How are they together now?"

Sighing, he answered, shaking his head, and accepting a diminuative cup of tea.  "Thank you.  They fight frequently.  Much to their father's 'delight.'  I swear by Kami, he's starting to get grey hairs because of those two.  But, I think they just need to settle down with the right woman and they will calm down."

Boumeisha set her cup down, curious.  "Exactly how old are these two?"

"Well, let's see, Sesshomaru, the eldest, is around three hundred and fifty.  Inu Yasha, the youngest, is around one hundred and seventy-five.  Why?"

Boumeisha smiled and snapped her fingers.  "Because, I have a way for my people to get into the Western palace and surrounding lands without drawing notice from the outside."

"Really?  How?"  Myoga asked, a little excited.

"Well, they sound like they are of an age to start looking for miss right, so why not have a large gathering to do just that.  The other nobles and royals will bring their daughters and sons for the big gathering.  Everyone will be out in the open.  And, InuTaisho will need to hire extra help to get things moving and running, right?"

"Yes, yes, I see what you mean.  With this as a cover, no one will wonder about the extra people coming in," he smiled.  "Brilliant.  But, why have them bring both sons and daughters?"

"I do not see them passing up the opportunity to align their houses with others through marriage, do you?" she asked with a knowing smile, while lifting a deep green ceramic cup to her lips.

"Ha, ha, you're righ!.  I knew I liked you, girl.  You have a quick mind," Myoga praised.

"Thank you.  Now, we need to send an answer to this and I need to get my people ready.  I will also have my. . . contacts in the other lands keep an ear out for anything.  Just in case," she said, as she reached for a pen and began to write her response on the same scroll under the king's signature.  After writing her answer and her requested payment, she rerolled and sealed the scroll with green wax and her seal.  Her seal was a European dragon with its wings spread in flight.  "Here, Myoga, this should relieve InuTaisho.  We will start sending people tonight, secretly, of course."

"How will we know who has been sent by you and not someone else?" He asked, curious, but rightly concerned.

Shaking her head, Boumeisha smiled.  "Now, Myoga, do not tell me you do not know the scent of most, if not all, of my 'chlidren.'  You have visited often enough."

Chuckling, "You're right.  I will stay at the palace and keep an eye out there.  I will come back and report on what is going on."

"Only till you can get us an invitation to the coming gathering.  Then, you will not have to," she shot back.

"You will be there?"  He was surprised, he had not heard of her going on a mission for quite some time.

"Yes, I will.  I will not leave Ariake's life to chance.  I owe her that much, even if she will never know I am there.  Just get an invitation as soon as you can."  She walked out to the wrap around porch and stepped down, still barefoot.  She walked over to a light brown house and knocked on the opened door frame.

"Coming," came a feminine voice from inside, then a young woman with long, straight black hair came to the door.  She was a serene beauty, with a quick mind and great miko powers.  She was also trying to walk smoothly to the door, but that was difficult seeing as how she was very pregnant.  She smiled warmly at Boumeisha and waved her in.  "How are you today?"

Smiling, Boumeisha walked into the cozy home and followed the very pregnant woman into her sitting room.  "I should ask you the same thing, Kikyou.  How is that baby coming?"

Kikyou smiled and patted the top of her large belly.  "Wonderfully, though, I think it will be born full grown with the way it is growing."

Laughing, Boumeisha replied, "I have heard, but I feel you will do just fine," she smiled.  "But, I am afraid that I have come for some assistance.  You have students around the country, have any of them mentioned hearing anyone wanting to get rid of the current king of the Western Realms?"

Sitting down gratefully in her plump chair, she was silent in thought for a few moments.  "There was a hint of trouble from the south, a new noble causing problems.  No word on who, but I will ask my students to keep vigilant in all the realms, just in case."

"I thank you for that, Kikyou.  You have trained your students well," Boumeisha praised.

Serious, Kikyou eyed her former teacher and friend.  "What is going on?  What is the sudden interest in the Western Realm?"

Boumeisha held up the scroll so Kikyou could see the broken blue seal of the King of the Western Realm.

"Oh dear.  What has happened?"  Now concerned.  This king was one of the few youkai who did not see humans and half breeds as something to be reviled.  He was a fair youkai.

Myoga had been sitting on Boumeisha's shoulder and cleared his throat.  "Perhaps, I can answer that question, miko-sama."  He, then, related everything that happened the previous night at the palace and his concerns over the matter.

When he was done, Kikyou sat back and exhaled.  "This is interesting.  I have heard of other youkai thinking that InuTaisho was weak for having a half breed son and his views on those deemed 'lesser,' but I did not think that anyone would try to assassinate him or his mate, inside his own home.  Why his mate?"

"Maybe it was him they were after and she woke up first.  Or maybe, they want the whole clan annihilated.  With no heir to the throne, it will be open for someone to take.  Now, I am going to dispatch a handful of shinobi there now, for security, but I have come up with a plan to get everyone in one place.  This will hopefully force someone's hand."

"How so?" Kikyou asked, reaching for a cup of raspberry tea sitting on a small table to her left.  The table was a light colored wood, unpainted, natural, beautiful.

Boumeisha sat back in her chair.  Both chairs were plush and off the ground.  The whole house was a mixture of native Japanese themes and European, an influence from Boumeisha.  She could tell the pregnant miko was happy with the chairs she had designed for her.  They were just the right height so Kikyou didn't have to fight to sit down and get up.

"Well, I think the person after them would be very tempted to set up something within the palace itself, while maintaining a solid alibi.  If the person is cocky enough.  Or they may not show at all, using some flimsy excuse and trying for the palace in force while their guard appears to be down."

Nodding her head, Kikyou agreed it was a good plan.  And during the set up, the Haisho shinobi would move in and set up their own traps and watches.  It was brilliant.  "I like it.  I will send out the word today, discreetly, for my students to keep vigilant."

"Thank you, Kikyou, now I will leave and let you get some rest.  If that husband of yours comes home and see you over tired, I will never hear the end of it."

"Well, he is a doctor.  He would know the signs," Kikyou sighed, and smiled.

"Good day, I will see myself out," Boumeisha waved and left.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haisho Village  
> Boumeisha walked around with Myoga perched on her left shoulder. She came to a large, used but well tended, training ground. There she found some of her elite shinobi sparring both empty hand and with various weapons. They relied on the element of surprise, but they were taught how to fight an opponent head on. The odd pair stopped to watch the fluid and deadly grace of the shinobi. Myoga was thoroughly impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> tora-tiger youkai  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> the name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> the name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> the name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> the name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
> the name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern sea

Chapter 4

Haisho Village

Boumeisha walked around the village with Myoga perched on her left shoulder.  She came to a large, used but well tended, training ground.  There she found some of her elite shinobi sparring both empty hand and with various weapons.  They relied on the element of surprise, but they were taught how to fight an opponent head on.  The odd pair stopped to watch the fluid and deadly grace of the shinobi.  Myoga was thoroughly impressed.

"You have done very well, Boumeisha.  They could rival some of the best of King InuTaisho's warriors," he praised none to lightly.  There were few beings that could even hope to go up against any of the Western soldiers and hope to survive.  Yes, she had trained very formidable warriors indeed.  And, they worked well with each other, he noticed, despite their obvious differences.  They watched for a few more moments when Boumeisha motioned for them to cease.

They turned their eyes to their leader.  They were an interesting mix from all that Japan had to offer.  There was a tora youkai, a second son that was not seen as much by his overbearing father.  He was very talented, very quiet.  His father thought he was too quiet and, therefore, assumed he was weak because he didn't seem to fight back.  His father was even of the mind to kill his second son because of this perceived  weak and thus seen as useless to the family.  The young tora left his family's home to find freedom and a life of his own.  He never thought he would end up on one of the very mountains that surrounded Haisho, hungry, lost but determined to survive.  That was how Boumeisha found him.  He was worn, but still ready for a fight by the time she found him.  He didn't know who or what she was and didn't want to appear weak.  They stood staring at each other for a time, until he seemed to calm.  He had sensed no immediate danger, and began to study her.  She offered him a job, of sorts.  He was curious, he had to admit, so he asked her what kind of job.  He was surprised at her answer, to be sure, but he had heard of Haisho.  He thought about what he would do instead, and accepted her offer.  That was fifty years ago and he has not regretted it, not once.

There were others in similar situations, but they all found their way to Haisho and have been happy ever since.  It was hard to survive on your own, especially for a human woman.  Here, everyone has a chance.  They didn't have to become shinobi, they could become merchants, doctors, teachers, or craftsmen.

  
There was another in the elite group, she was a taijiya originally, but her village was attacked.  Half of them perished, the rest had to find a way to rebuild.  Her name was Sango.  She went out to find a way to bring in money to help her village.  She found herself in the hidden valley and was approached by Boumeisha.  Sango, feeling she could trust her, told her what had happened and what she was trying to do.  That was when Boumeisha offered her a place in Haisho, where she could earn the money needed to help her people.  Little did she know, at the time, that shortly after she arrived, Boumeisha quickly sent people to the taijiya village to bring to them much needed supplies, money and aid.  Boumeisha helped the taijiya village rebuild.  They were now allied to Haisho.  Sango has never regretted joining the ranks of Haisho and has made it her home.  Her people were doing well and were safe, and she was happy where she was.

The next in the group was a juvenile kitsune named Shippou.  He was a teen by appearance, which helped when someone needed guarding but didn't need to know they were being guarded.  Plus, he had a talent for spying.  He was often overlooked by outsiders and strangers because of his appearance.  He was a temporary orphan.  The reason he was considered a 'temporary orphan,' was because he had been separated from his parents while young and there was a possibility they were alive.  He just doesn't remember who they are or where he is originally from.  Hence, temporary.  He was cunning, resourceful, and determined to find out.

The fourth member was a young human male with a penchant for chasing the ladies when he was not on an assignment.  He was a monk, of a sort, but not by choice, by birth.  He was descended from a long line of monks.  He had extraordinary powers and knowledge, was also an agile and skilled fighter.  He just happened to like flirting a bit too much.  He was steadfast to his friends and extended family.  And, yes, he did try to flirt with Boumeisha when he met her and still teases, but he knows she is not interested in him as a potential lover.  He admires what she has built and what she stands for, that earned his friendship and loyalty.

The group stopped sparring and bowed to their clan leader.  Like the rest of the village they did not know what type of being she truly was, just that she was not from their native land.  They had all theorized that she had been driven from her home, wherever that may be.  Maybe because of some crime she committed or a crime committed against her.  They felt she was trying to find her place in their land and was also trying to atone for some former misdeed by holding tight to honor and right.  This is what they admired about her.  She was fair, compassionate, but deadly and fierce when the situation warranted it.  They knew she cared about those of her village and would look out for them whenever she could.  Like a mother.

"What can we do for you, Boumeisha," the young tora asked, coming up from his bow.  He had light orange hair streaked with brown.  He had it clubbed back with a piece of leather thong, but you could still tell it went past his shoulders and down his back.  His ponytail came to the top of his butt.  He was wearing a sleeveless, loose black top with loose fitting black hakamas, for training and was bear foot.  He was a handsome young demon, soft spoken but lethal.  A very interesting combination.

"I need you to gather up two more and head out to the Western Palace with Master Myoga at once.  It seems someone wants to assassinate the entire royal family and King InuTaisho has asked for our help," she answered, meeting the gaze of the four standing before her.  She waited patiently for the upcoming questions.

The first came from Miroku, "Boumeisha, do we know, yet, who is attempting this?"

"No, not yet, Miroku, but I intend to find out.  I have already asked Kikyou to send the word out to her students to bring us any intel they can.  Plus, I will do a scrying to see if that yield more answers," she answered Miroku.

Sango asked the next question.  "What will we need to do after we get there?  Are we to stay hidden and blend in or do we report to anyone?"

"You will initially report to InuTaisho, to give him my answer to his request and then you report to Master Myoga.  I will be along in a few days," this announcement surprised the group.

"Why?" this from Shippou, then he blushed.  "I mean, not that we would mind having you there."

Smiling, Boumeisha answered, "It is alright, Shippou, I have a debt to repay to the Queen of the West and I will do that now.  I also have a plan to get more of us inside the western lands and the palace without drawing too much attention from the outside.  I have a feeling that those after the western family are more dangerous than the king knows.  I can feel it," said the last softly, feeling a dark pull, warning her of danger heading her way.  The feeling seemed to get minutely stronger, as if the danger was far off, but definitely heading their way.

"I see," Miroku said, watching their leader.  He knew she was feeling something, something that he wouldn't feel for a while yet.  She seemed to have a larger sense of the world than he did.  He could detect things, but not as far out as she could.  He believed her when she said she felt something coming.  She has not been wrong yet.  "We will do as you ask.  Anyone in particular you want us to get?"

Boumeisha was silent for a moment then answered, "Leave me the young miko in your group for now.  I will need her later.  But, other than that, chose anyone.  Just be mindful, there are two sons to the king and they, as of yet, do not know that we are going to be there.  So, you may have to stay hidden from them."

"That would be lords Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha," Shippou added.

"That is correct, Shippou.  They are both a bit volatile, so be careful," Myoga said, chuckling.  "Well, that may be an understatement.  They don't always get along and they don't like being watched over. So, you'll have to be creative."

"I can do that," Shippou said, proudly.

"Yes, you can, Shippou.  Now, remember, you have to be discreet, we do not want anyone to know why you are there.  You will need seven total.  Five of you will choose a member of the royal family and the other two will become friendly with the staff to ferret out anything you can.  Understood?" Boumeisha asked, watching the expressions on her shinobi's faces.  They were highly trained and she knew they would do their job with no problems.  "Good, go gather the rest of your team and meet me at my home no sooner than twenty minutes from now."

The four bowed and sprinted off to find the rest of their team.  The village shinobi teams were usually made up of those who were schooled together.  Those teams usually worked the best together, but those that did not were moved to other teams and settled.  Boumeisha sighed and began to calmly walk back to her home at the center of town.  She was quiet as her bare feet seemed to glide over the packed dirt road, barely touching the ground.  She felt the call of her scrying bowl and knew it would show her what was going on and possibly what was coming.  She had a feeling it was something from her past.

Myoga was quiet, as well, sensing that she would need some silence.  He was wondering how the young shinobi would keep the young, hot tempered lords from discovering them.  This was going to be interesting to say the least.

The pair arrived back at the large, open home of Boumeisha, village leader and founder of Haisho.  They walked up the steps and around the porch to the back of the house.  They came to a small, dark room, set in the corner of the house.  It was filled with candles and cushions.  It was dark because Boumeisha needed to be able to shut out the outside and concentrate on her magick.  She stopped before crossing the threshold of her private chamber.  "Myoga, I need to be alone for this."

Myoga nodded his head, and hopped of her left shoulder.  He settled himself in a patch of afternoon shade and made himself comfortable.  "I will be here when you are done, my lady."

"Thank you."  Boumeisha stepped over the threshold and slid the door closed behind her, cutting off the outside.  The room was in total darkness until a slight wave of her right hand caused the candles to blaze to life.  She knelt down in front of an alter and bowed her head in reverence.  Sitting up, she gathered her scrying bowl to her.  The bowl was made of one solid piece of polished obsidian.  She pulled a sealed clay bottle from under her alter and broke the seal.  The water inside was blessed water and used for scrying.  She poured the entire contents of the bottle into the bowl, filling it to about three quarters of the way full.  She placed the empty clay bottle off to the side.  She sat still, in a lotus position and opened herself up to the magick around her.  She could call on power but unlike the mikos of Japan, she drew them to her differently.  Her magick was elemental in nature, but it did not show to the naked eye when she had tapped into the elements.  Most mikos glowed.  When she felt the power had filled her, she opened her eyes and gazed deep into the calm waters of her scrying bowl.

At first, the surface was smooth and clear as glass.  In less then a heartbeat, small ripples began on the surface, as if a wind caressed the water.  There was no physical wind.  Boumeisha's eyes became unfocused as she continued to gaze into the obsidian bowl.  Shapes began to appear before her eyes in the ripples.  Green rolling hills came into view, which would seem normal, except that these were from her distant past.  'That looks like home,' she thought, watching the rest of the scene come into focus.  There was a very familiar stone edifice set on top of a tall hill.  It was dark, and ominous, like a hulking monster just waiting for some hapless victim to pass by.  A shiver ran up her spine as she quickly came back to the present and leaned back from her bowl.  "I do not like this."

She stood up and opened the sliding door to take a much needed deep breath to calm herself.  She found her chosen team assembled and waiting for her.  They were arranged on the wrap-around porch.  They came to attention when she stepped out.  She met each gaze and then spoke, "It is definitely danger and a danger not of this land.  I need you to be especially careful.  I will prepare another scroll that you will take to InuTaisho that will outline my plan to get us inside undetected."


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After she finished outlining her plan, she sealed the new scroll with green wax and her dragon seal. The dragon was a European dragon with large wings spread as if in flight. She sighed and handed the scroll to Miroku. "You need to leave for the Western Palace immediately. We need to have you to begin guarding the royal family tonight," Boumeisha stated, still a little distracted with her previous vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> tora-tiger youkai  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> the name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> the name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> the name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> the name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
> the name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern sea

Chapter 5

After she finished outlining her plan, she sealed the new scroll with green wax and her dragon seal.  The dragon was a bulkier, European dragon with large wings spread as if in flight.  She sighed and handed the scroll to Miroku.  "You need to leave for the Western Palace immediately.  We need to have you to begin guarding the royal family tonight," Boumeisha stated, still a little distracted with her previous vision.

"I do not like this, my lady," Moushou, the tora of this group, stated, a little uneasy.  "You seem to be truly bothered by this and that, in turn, is bothering me," he admitted.

The rest of the group nodded their heads in silent agreement.  Boumeisha gave them a small smile of understanding.  "It bothers me greatly, Moushou, believe me.  I wish this was just a routine job, but the feelings I have received from my vision have me believing otherwise."

"What did you feel," Sango asked, sitting on the left side of Boumeisha at a long, low table, where they had gathered to wait patiently while their leader drafted her plan.

"Something I have not felt in a long time; fear of my own kind," she answered cryptically.

"Are your people so fierce," Moushou asked, concerned.

"Some are, very fierce, but some are not.  It depends on the species.  My people are similar to your youkai in that there is one word that lumps us together, but there are many sub groups that separate us."

"I see," Miroku nodded, "So, you feel that there is something from your former home, your people that is coming here?  But why?"

"That I can only guess, and until I get more information, it will be just that, a guess," Boumeisha sighed, rubbing her eyes.  "It could be because one of the western land's royal family has prior connections with my people.  Or someone from my home land could be going after her for revenge or spite.  Hell, maybe because they are bored.  I do not know.  My people are generally long lived and hence suffer boredom.  As they see it," she answered, followed by an unladylike snort.

Shippou walked back into the room with a tray.  The tray held a large tea pot, gently steaming and enough cups for everyone there.  He had left the room earlier to get tea as he watched Boumeisha show signs of stress upon exiting her 'magick room.'  He now set the tray down on the table and set a steaming cup of peppermint tea in front of her.  She had originally brought the seeds of various herbs with her from her native land and other places abroad.

She smiled at the young kitsune.  "Thank you, Shippou, you are so kind to fetch tea."

Shippou smiled back and finished handing out cups of the steaming tea.  "It was nothing, I was just thirsty," he teased, feeling proud.

"Sure you were, runt," Sango teased, taking a deep breath and inhaling the sweet scent of peppermint.

"Are you ready to leave," Boumeisha asked, a little calmer and getting back to business.

"Yes, we are ready to leave," Moushou answered, he was the unofficial leader of this group.  The group made him leader when they noticed he had a level head and did not lose his temper in a pinch.

"Good, then I need you to be there tonight.  Myoga will get you inside and you need to meet with InuTaisho.  After that, fade into the wood work, as it were," Boumeisha instructed, taking a slow sip of her tea.

"When should we expect you?"  Shippou asked, serious now that they were on a job.

"I'll be along in a couple of days, give or take.  It depends on how long it takes InuTaisho to set up his end of the plan."

"Oh, I do not think you will have long to wait," Myoga snickered.  "In fact, Ariake will probably jump all over your plan and get started the second she learns of it."

"Trying to get rid of the boys, is she?" Sango joked.

"Not really 'get rid of,' but she thinks they need to settle down and make grandbabies," Myoga answered, laughing.  "She'll probably give you anything you ask for if they end up with mates because of this."

"From what I have heard, I would not doubt it," Miroku laughed.  "I hear those two almost tear down the palace with their fights."

"Well, not so much now, since they take their fights outside, it helps to save on the furniture," Myoga said, chuckling.  "They may be royal, but they are rambunctious.  And they both have their father's temper and pride in spades, just not his level head at times."

"They sound like they should know better," a young bird youkai said from the end of the table.

"Well, let us worry about keeping them safe from assassins, other wise, they are on their own," Boumeisha stated, with a mischievous smile.  "Hopefully, they will not kill each other while we are there trying to protect them."

The sun was beginning its descent when the group finished their tea and bowed to their leader.  They took the two scrolls and Myoga and left Haisho for the Western Palace.  The Haisho Shinobi have secret ways of getting around Japan quickly and quietly, they used one of those methods now.  Boumeisha taught her 'children' many tricks from her native land.  One was basically slipping through the voids.  It took a lot of energy to do, but the group also knew how to pool their collective energies together.  There was a bright light just behind the large house and then it was gone.  The bright flash opened again, this time just under the cover of thick trees behind the outer, back wall of the palace.  They were hidden by this thick tree line, watching the guards go about their rounds.

"Okay," Myoga began, seated on Moushou's right shoulder, "the royal study is on the northern side of the palace, second floor.  InuTaisho should be on his way there by now."

Moushou nodded his head and motioned with his hand for the group to follow him.  The group crept silently around the tree line, keeping the palace in site and staying alert to the area around them. They made their way to the northern wall.  With a nod from Moushou, Shippou transformed himself into a small bird and flew over the outer wall to gather intel.  He came back a few minutes later and returned to his original form.  He motioned with his hands how many guards were there, where they were and who much cover they had.  He was also able to give a layout of the garden the study overlooked through their shared mental link.  Moushou nodded and motioned for everyone to fan out and enter the garden.  They were over the wall and moving with graceful stealth right up to the balcony leading to the study.  It was almost full dark, and visibility was diminishing fast.  The group easily took the balcony and were seated inside the comfortable study when the door slid  
open to reveal a very surprised InuTaisho.

Just Minutes Before:

InuTaisho did not have much of an appetite tonight, what with the previous night's events still fresh on his mind.  He excused himself from dinner to go and sit in the quiet of his study.  But, he found, upon opening the door, that he was not the only one enjoying his peaceful study.  He found seven, darkly clad individuals lounging around the large room.  They seem to have been waiting for him, because one tall tora stood up and waited for him to close the door.

Moushou bowed to InuTaisho, out of courtesy rather than possible difference in their stations.  "We are not here to harm you, Western King, we are here with the answer to your request."  He then held out the original scroll to InuTaisho, who had closed the door and moved closer to his desk.

InuTaisho took the scroll and saw his seal, broken sitting next to a green seal.  He cracked this new seal and read.  He felt a bit of relief reading that Haisho would help him.  He then glanced back at that the waiting group.  "I assume you will be starting immediately?"

Smiling, Moushou answered in his deep voice, "You are correct, Western King, but this will be the last formal meeting we will have with you.  We were told to be invisible for now."

Raising a silver eyebrow, "Who will you report to?"

Myoga hopped down and landed on InuTaisho's desk.  "That would be me, your majesty.  There is also a second scroll for you, from Boumeisha."  At this, Miroku placed the second scroll before InuTaisho.

InuTaisho wasted no time in breaking the seal.  His eyes widened at the outline and then a smile broke over his face.  "Oh, Boumeisha is truly clever.  I dare say, my mate has been looking for an excuse to do this very thing and your leader has just given her a very good reason to.  Though, I am curious as to what this would accomplish?" he asked, puzzled.

Moushou, in his calm, deep voice, answered, "It would help to draw everyone here that could either be friend or foe.  This will help us monitor them and narrow down who could be behind the attempt on your family."

"So, you think the assassin was sent after my family, not just my mate?" InuTaisho gracefully fell onto his floor mat behind his desk, more than a little bothered by the whole business.

"Boumeisha assumes so, yes," again it was Moushou who answered.  "That is why we are suggesting this endeavor to draw people out, while at the same time, we have. . . ways of monitoring those that do not show up.  It will help out our efforts immensely."

"I see," InuTaisho leaned back a bit, deep in thought for a moment.  He leaned forward, "Alright, we will go along with this plan.  I assume, I can expect more of your people over the next few days?"

Moushou nodded his head, still covered by the black covering to hide his features.  "Also, we will require an official invitation, left blank for the time being, to be sent back to Haisho."

"What do you need with an invitation, if you will already have people here?" Now InuTaisho sounded a bit suspicious.

"Boumeisha wants to have someone who will openly be able to talk and interact with those here for the gathering.  Someone who would not raise too much suspicion.  In order to do that, it would have to be someone who is not portraying a servant," Miroku explained, and just like Moushou and the rest, he too was covered from head to toe in black to conceal his features.

Grudgingly, InuTaisho accepted this, standing up to pace around his study.  The Haisho Shinobi having given him room to do so.  "Ok, I will have one invitation set aside for Boumeisha to send someone.  But, I do not want this to be a trick to gain my kingdom."  He could feel the waves of anger coming from the shinobi at the insult, but let it stand.

It was Sango who spoke, startling the western king.  "I can assure you, that is not our leader's intentions.  If Boumeisha wanted your kingdom, it would already belong to Haisho.  We are not after your land or your wealth.  We are answering your request for assistance.  We can just as easily ignore your request and leave."

"What would Boumeisha say?"

"Boumeisha would understand once we explain and that would be the end of that," Moushou said, a hint of anger in his deep, normally calm voice.  He took a deep breath, and said, "We can understand why you would worry about such a thing, but I assure you we are honorable and do not need trickery or arranged marriages to gain land or money."

InuTaisho met the gazes of each shinobi in the room and read them correctly, they were telling the truth.  He could trust them.  He, then, nodded his head.  "I apologize and thank you for your help.  I will pass this plan on to my mate and in a few days time, this will begin."

"We will begin our duty and we will have more coming in to assist," Moushou bowed and stood with the rest.  "We leave you now, Western King, we will advise Myoga how things progress."  With that, the seven darkly clad shinobi left the royal study through the window and balcony, but they didn't all hit the ground.  Some were last seen by InuTaisho and Myoga as heading towards the roof.  And so, their job began.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> InuTaisho sat and talked to Myoga about the newly acquired bodyguards. They also discussed the plan to get more bodyguards to the palace without arousing suspicions. But InuTaisho was more curious about this enigmatic leader of Haisho, this Boumeisha. He tried to get more information out of his friend, Myoga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> tora-tiger youkai  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> the name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> the name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> the name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> the name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
> the name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern sea
> 
> Note: He will be written like this 'he' when Myoga is talking about Boumeisha because we know that Boumeisha is a woman not a man. No one else is outside of Haisho knows this. They assume that the leader is a man, not a woman. Ty.

Chapter 6

InuTaisho sat and talked to Myoga about the newly acquired bodyguards.  They also discussed the plan to get more bodyguards to the palace without arousing suspicions.  But, InuTaisho was more curious about this enigmatic leader of Haisho, this Boumeisha.  He tried to get more information out of his friend, Myoga.

"Who is this Boumeisha?  Where is he from?  What is he?" the western king asked.

Myoga coughed and tried to answer without giving anything away.  "Well, Boumeisha is an exile from far away lands.  And, has been here for about two hundred years, give or take.  'He' has traveled the continent extensively before settling here and so has made many friends and allies.  As to where and what?  I'm afraid I can not answer those.  No one knows, except Boumeisha."

"But why?  Why hide?  And from what?  Whom?"

"We have all wanted to know the answers to those questions, but Boumeisha is not telling a soul and wants to keep it that way.  I feel that 'he' may be getting ready to leave our land in the near future," Myoga confided, still using only small bits of information.

"Trouble?" InuTaisho guessed.

"I believe so.  Something from the past, but again, I do not know," Myoga sighed and sat down on the large desk in the study.

"Well, why not ask for assistance from his allies?"

Myoga smiled, "My friend, Boumeisha is full of pride and does not want to involve anyone in 'his' troubles.  Trust me."

"How long have you known him?" InuTaisho had never heard Myoga mention this man, ever.

"Oh, from almost the moment, 'he' came to these lands.  And trust me when I say, there is no one who is more honorable or true than this one.  But, also so troubled by 'his' past.  I've tried, but 'he' won't open up to me."  Taking a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh, Myoga stood up.  "I think I will turn in for the evening, but you should rest assured that you are in very capable hands."  Myoga hopped down off the desk and hopped to the door.  He stopped and turned, "I think that your mate will be overjoyed with this little plan, don't you?"

InuTaisho laughed and stood, he too, decided it was time to turn in.  "There will be no complaints from either her or Izayoi about this.  I can already imagine those two with their heads together working out every detail and having the invitations out by tomorrow night.  Oh, the headache that will cause me," the western king joked, opening the door so they could leave.  "Good night, old flea, see you in the morning."  He turned to head to the west wing of the palace where the royal apartments were.

Myoga waved, "Good night, you old dog."  He turned to head to the northern wing, where friends of the royal family had suites and apartments.

InuTaisho entered his royal apartment and was greeted by his mate, Ariake.  "You seem pleased," she said, smiling.

"I have received our answer and they are going to help," InuTaisho answered, wrapping his arms around his mate.

Ariake laughed when he nuzzled her neck.  "When can we expect them?"

Releasing her, he pulled the scrolls he received out of his kimono and handed them to her.  She took them and sat down to read.  She was happy with Boumeisha's decision to help them and was relieved to find that some were already there.  But, she was ecstatic when she read the second scroll and the plan to allow more shinobi to assist.  "Is this the plan?"

"Yes, it is.  I take it you like it?"

"Like it?  I love this plan!  It is just the sort of thing I have been wanting to do for some time."  Ariake was beaming, almost dancing with her excitement.  "I can't wait to  
tell Izayoi about this.  We will get started first thing in the morning."

"I thought that was what you would do," InuTaisho leaned in to kiss his mate and walked into the royal bedroom.  He went to a large, black lacquered armoire to pull out his sleeping kimono.  The armoire was beautifully done.  It wore several heavy, well applied coats of black lacquer, but unlike local pieces, this piece was from the Ryukyu Islands in the south.  They have a technique that can only be used that far south due to the perfect humidity and temperature.  In the rich, black lacquer, there was a large white dog done in shell and mother of pearl.  The trees under the huge animal were done with thick colored lacquer that was cut and shaped.  This almost three dimensional detailing was the proof that this was a Ryukyu piece.  It was a gift to the inu couple by a young mortal Ryukyu king, long since dead, but a prized possession.

Ariake walked into the bedroom and sat on the platform futon she shared with her mate.  She watched him change out of his light blue silk hakama and haori.  He did not wear his armor when he was home unless he was preparing for battle.  With the Haisho Shinobi in residence, he felt a bit safer, but more importantly, his family was safer.  "Did you get to meet any of the ones sent here?"

"Yes, they almost gave me a heart attack," InuTaisho chuckled, tying his sleeping kimono closed.  "There were seven of them, sitting patiently in my study.  I did not sense them.  They seem very skilled to not have me detect them.  It appears no one else has either."

Ariake was impressed.  "What were they like?"

"There were men and women, but they were also youkai, humans, and I think I picked up a hanyou in the mix.  They also started tonight.  I can not tell where they are.  They also told me that Boumeisha wants a blank invitation sent to Haisho for someone to further help here.  I have no idea who they will send."

"If I did not feel that these people were honorable, I would question their motives," Ariake admitted, watching her mate walk over and stretch out on the other side of the platform futon.

"Well, I did think that they were trying something and be damned if the whole lot of them did not want my head," InuTaisho said, chuckling.

"You did not?"  Ariake gasped, surprised.

"I did and they were quick to tell me how wrong I was.  Plus, apparently this Boumeisha has enough power to take my kingdom if that was the case."

"Truly?"

"From what they were saying, yes.  Oh and Myoga knows him.  Has known him since he first set foot on these lands," InuTaisho stated, still puzzling over the mysterious Haisho leader.

"But, he's never mentioned him before," Ariake thought out loud.  "Why has he not told us before?"

"Maybe it never crossed his mind.  But, he assures me that he is trustworthy.  I believe Myoga, he would not put his trust in someone unworthy of it."

Ariake nodded her head in agreement.  Then, she turned and snuggled next to her mate.  She heaved a sigh of relief and felt a little at ease since last night.  "Well, then I feel better about this now.  Let us get to sleep, I have a lot of work to do in the morning."

"Yes, I agree and I think I will make myself unavailable tomorrow, just in case the boys find out what you and Izayoi are up to," InuTaisho chuckled when he heard his mate groan at the very mention of the boys.

"Coward," she teased, pushing on his side.

"In this case, I will admit it freely, my love.  Goodnight."  He kissed his mate and held her close.  They both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very next day, Ariake and Izayoi began the arrangements for the month long festivities that will take place. This will allow the shinobi from Haisho to arrive in large numbers undetected so they could try to flush out the ones trying to assassinate the Western Family. And secondly, it will, to the hope of the two mothers, bring a daughter-in-law to the family for their sons. The women were inseparable while they planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> tora-tiger youkai  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> the name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> the name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> the name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> the name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
> the name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern sea

Chapter 7

The very next day, Ariake and Izayoi began the arrangements for the month long festivities that will take place.  This will allow the shinobi from Haisho to arrive in large numbers undetected so they could try to flush out the ones trying to assassinate the Western Family.  And secondly, it will, to the hope of the two mothers, bring a daughter-in-law to the family for their sons.  The women were inseparable while they planned.

Predictably, the sons were none too happy upon hearing what was going on.  Inu Yasha swore worse than ever before and Sesshomaru went out on patrol, killing anything that got in his way.  A few times Inu Yasha went with him, with no complaints from Sesshomaru.  InuTaisho just tried to stay out of the way.  He stayed in his study taking care of affairs of state and getting updated reports from Myoga.

Myoga went to Ariake to gather the blank invitation needed for Boumeisha to gain entry into the home of the Western Family while drawing little suspicion.  This will hopefully help them ferret out information from the nobles looking to form an alliance by marriage to the Western Family.

The nobles will be bringing all eligible members, because even if they do not marry into the Western Family, they can try for other alliances.  This was normal in this part of the world.  And there will be both youkai and human nobles present.  It will be interesting.  Ariake had already hired crews to build extra living quarters around the palace because of the number of guests they are expecting.  Most of the people that have been applying for jobs for this large engagement have been from Haisho, in disguise.

In Haisho, preparations are underway to get suitable clothing and jewelry made for Boumeisha as well as a young miko named Kagome.  Boumeisha is going to portray a minor northern noblewoman, a well known alias of hers, who is bringing her niece to find a suitable match.  Kagome is young and lovely, plus a gifted miko.  She is also a Kunoichi trained by Boumeisha herself.  Despite all this, Kagome is the type of woman that people feel they can talk to.  She is innocent and caring, but has a quick temper and an even quicker mind.

Boumeisha chose Kagome because she felt she was meant to go.  Something was pushing Kagome towards the west.  But what that is, only the Gods know and they are not saying, yet.  So, they are getting everything ready to leave.  They have about a week and upon receiving the invitation from Myoga, they will depart.

A few days later, Myoga arrives with the invitation.  "Well, milady, I am here to escort you to the Western Palace."  He even gave a courtly bow to Boumeisha, causing her to smile warmly at the old flea youkai.

"You seem to know how to charm the ladies, Myoga," she teased.  She was in another of her favorite style outfits, a loose fitting haori and loose cut hakamas, neither a style from Japan.  These were in a deep, rich blue.  And she was bare foot, as was usual for her.

Standing up, he puffed out his tiny chest, "I can only try."

Still smiling, Boumeisha sent one of the young women who helped around her house to fetch Kagome.  While they waited, she asked Myoga about the goings on around the Western Palace.  They had tea and did not have too long of a wait before Kagome ran into the room.

"Sorry, I was checking up on Kikyou," Kagome puffed out, before falling onto one of the floor cushions.  She was dressed very similar to her teacher, only hers were in deep green.

"You did not have to run," Boumeisha said kindly.  "We were just sitting here enjoying a cup of tea and conversation."

"Oh," was Kagome's only response.  She picked up her tea cup and tried to hide her blush behind it.

"Well, as I was saying," Myoga continued, with a smile.  "Your people are getting into place and are able to watch just about everything going on.  They have been busy, too, I might add."

"How so?" Boumeisha asked, moving to take a sip of her oolong tea.

"There were signs of someone or something testing the outer perimeter walls about two nights ago.  The outer walls have been reinforced because of the attempted assassination.  We still do not know what has 'brushed' the walls."

"Brushed?" Kagome asked, puzzled, halted in her reach of a steamed, sweet bean dumpling.

"That's about the only way we can describe it," Myoga attempted to explain.  "It was not struck or damaged.  It was as if something massive had rubbed its side against the warding and the wall itself.  It left streaks.  It is very strange."

"I will have to take a look at this.  It sounds vaguely familiar," Boumeisha said, then took a sip of tea, deep in thought.

"You have an idea of what could have done this?" Myoga asked, intrigued, setting his flea sized tea cup down, studying Boumeisha.

"Just that, an idea, but I want to see for myself first," she seemed to be lost in thought.  Then, she blinked, "Now, on to other business.  We need to leave in the morning.  I want us to arrive around the same time as some of the other nobles, so as not to draw too much attention," Boumeisha said, opening the invitation and printing her alias and Kagome's real name.  No one outside their village would recognize Kagome's name, so it was safe to use.  Hers was out of the question.  So Boumeisha was going to be the Lady Mei of the Northern Mountains.

Kagome caught sight of the names and smiled.  "Lady Mei, that should be easy for me to remember."

"Why do you think I chose it?" Boumeisha, Mei teased.

"Hey!"

"It is one of many identities I have created over the years.  It will stand up to scrutiny," Boumeisha added with a smile to her pupil.

"Oh, but why use my real name?" Kagome asked.

"No one will know of you, so it is safe to use for the time being and you are also looking for a husband, are you not?"

Kagome was stunned, she had been looking but was in no hurry.  She wanted someone to share her home with, but had yet to find anyone in their village.  "But what about the mission?"

Boumeisha patted Kagome's hand in reassurance.  "The mission will go as it will, but I want my children happy.  Plus, because it is the truth, it will make our story much more believable."

Myoga chuckled at her cunning and Kagome's blush.  "Very clever, My Lady.  I must say.  And, I'm sure our Kagome will find a perfect match for her at the Western Palace."

The next day, there was a small coach standing ready outside Boumeisha's estate.  It had two large black horses harnessed to it.  The horses were not a breed native to Japan, the breed was brought to the island country as a present to Boumeisha many years ago.  The horses were large boned, but surprising quick and agile.  They were also very intelligent.  They were a prized breed, indeed.  They would be a subtle statement as to Mei's wealth and status.  Everyone was gathered to give their well wishes for a safe journey and a successful mission.

This was the site that greeted Boumeisha as she walked out onto her large front porch.  She was dressed in a simple but elegant travelling kimono with long flowing sleeves, denoting that she was unmarried.  It was a lovely shade of green with white cherry blossoms arranged against the right shoulder and down the sleeves.  Her auburn hair was pulled back at the nape of her neck to trail down her back in a simple tail.  She smiled at the residences of the secret village of shinobi, the hidden village of Haisho.  While she stepped down the front steps, without doing anything overt, her appearance began to change.  Her dark auburn hair turned to a raven black that the locals all had.  It also began to grow longer, from her shoulders down to her waist.  Second, her skin changed from her pale roses and cream to a pale honey color.  Lastly, her eyes began to show some brown bleeding into the green to make them a green hazel instead of pure green.  Everyone was silently awed.

They knew she had great abilities but not exactly how much, for no one had seen all over her powers.

"Well, that is a new look," Kagome, who was standing by the coach, teased, thoroughly impressed.

"But, of course, we do not want to draw too much attention," Boumeisha said, smiling and doing a small turn so Kagome could see the whole glamour.  "And, it is completely real.  It will not be detected."

"You're that good?"  Kagome asked, clearly astonished, while taking in the change.

"Yes," Boumeisha answered simply.  "Now, let us be on our way.  We only have a short amount of time to gate close to the royal lands and then just ride up to the gate.  I would like us to appear unnoticed, if possible."  She then turned to the residence, her extended family and waved.  "We shall see you all soon.  May the Goddess watch over you."  She climbed into the small coach and moved so Kagome could join her. 

A couple hours more passed before a small entourage was stopping outside the Western Palace's main gate.  There, the guards were checking the invitation they were handed by the captain of the noble's guard.

"This invitation seems in order," the tall inu standing at the gate announced, handing the slip of paper back to the awaiting liveried guard.  "You may entered and be welcomed.  There will be someone waiting in the courtyard to lead you and yours to where you will be staying."  With that, the gates where opened to allow the small entourage to enter.  The small coach stopped paralleled to the front steps.  There was a servant at the bottom of the steps to greet the riders.  He opened the coach door and bowed low in greeting.  The servant was a young man with dark hair that would be just passed his neck, but it was held back by a small ponytail.  He had dark blue, almost purple colored eyes and a quick smile.  He was a handsome young man, but he knew that and used that often.

"Welcome to the Palace of the Moon."

"Thank you very much," Lady Mei greeted in return, stepping from the coach.  She smiled at the young man before her, not just in greeting, but in recognition.  It was one of her shinobi in disguise.  She would later get a report from Myoga and from Moushou.  Lady Mei was impressed with the western palace.  The palace was large, spacious and had a light feel to it.  Almost like it took deep breaths of fresh air.

The young man felt he knew the noble woman but was not sure until he saw her niece, the young Lady Kagome, who smiled her greeting.

"If you lovely ladies would follow me, I would be happy to show you to your rooms," the young male servant bowed again with a cocky smile on his face.  But, before he could straighten a female voice stopped him. 

"I will show them to their rooms, Miroku.  I think it would be safer that way," the young woman said, walking down the wide front steps, smiling at the noble women warmly.  She recognized Kagome and correctly guessed who the other noble woman was.  "If you would please follow me and we will get you settled so you can get refreshed and join the introductions."  She turned to Miroku to add, "You can see to the guards and horses as well as the luggage, Miroku, dear."  This earned a slight groan from Miroku.

The trio of women began to mount the wide, white marble steps to the large, open, front doors.  The marble had been brought in for the steps.  The women went to the eastern wing of the palace, which held a long hall of guest rooms.

Kagome was awed by the palace.  "This is just beautiful.  I love it.  It is what I always dreamed a palace would look like."

But, a certain hanyou heard her praise and did not take it for what it was; simple praise.  He had been on edge ever since he heard of this gathering.  He was just looking for someone to be rude to, and who better than some unwitting, seemingly human, female.  He has been hearing other females talking about becoming the next Lady of the West.  He was tired of all these pesky, gold digging women. He did not know how his brother could not kill them.  But, he had heard enough.  So, he thought that he would shoot down one gold digger's dreams, only he was wrong in his assumptions of Kagome.

"Oi, wench, don't get too used to this place, because you won't be here long," Inu Yasha practically barked at Kagome.  He was feeling pretty smug just seeing the look of shock on her face, that is until she became annoyed.

Kagome drew herself up to her full height, and glared coldly.  "For your information, I am no wench and I was just admiring this palace.  I have no designs to move in here, you horrible little man," Kagome bit back coolly.  She was not about to let this rude male get the better of her.

"Little?  Maybe you should get your eyes checked, Wench.  I'm sure as hell not little," Inu Yasha said with pride, thinking he was going to put this wench in her place.

He was both wrong, and shocked.  Kagome began walking towards him with her irritation plain to see.  She stopped just in arms' length away and hit him in the chest with her hand, causing him to stumble.  "I will tell you one last time, you jerk, I Am Not A Wench!  Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to my room."

With that, she turned around, not paying attention to the open shock on Inu Yasha's face.  She walked up to her waiting companions and smiled, "I think I could use a nice, relaxing bath."

The female servant, Sango, smiled and turned, "This way." She began to lead the two women down the hallway to the wing they were going to staying in.

Inu Yasha was floored, no woman had ever treated him that way.  They either fell over themselves or they ignored him.  But, none of them had physically stood up to him.  He would have to keep an eye on that one, she was trouble with capital letters.

The room was spacious and lovely.  The color theme was purple and lacquer.  There was a low, black lacquered table with an inlayed moon on it for eating and use as a desk sitting near the sliding shoji doors on the far wall.  There were two folded up, thick futons sitting in an open closet with purple bedding folded beside them.  The floor was covered in tatami mats for comfort.  The shoji doors on the far wall led out into the eastern garden, with a small porch.  The floor pillows for the table were deep purple with white and lavender stitching.  All in all, the room was lovely.

After getting settled and rested, the pair were lead, by Sango, to the large receiving hall for the group introductions that were carried out once a day till everyone had arrived.  This helped cut down on any wasted time.  Along the way, Mei was able to get a brief update from Sango about what's been going on, in the form of idle chatter.  Just in case anyone was listening.  Now, they just stood in the center of the crowd, waiting for the Western King and Queen to enter.

They did not have long to wait.  The royal pair entered followed by Lady Izayoi and their two handsome sons.  Kagome let out a soft groan of embarrassment.  The young man that she had told off was none other than the younger son.  "It figures," she whispered, covering her eyes with her left hand, head bowed.

"If you ask me, he had it coming," Mei/Boumeisha whispered back, smiling, trying to ease Kagome's embarrassment.

"That is true, but I did not know who he was," Kagome whispered, only half listening to the words of greeting from King InuTaisho.

"Would it have mattered if you did?" Mei asked.

"No, not really, but I would have known who I was dealing with," Kagome answered, while trying to mentally promise herself to steer clear of the younger western son.

That was going to be easier said than done, because after his welcoming speech, InuTaisho asked that all the new arrivals come and greet him and his.  Kagome groaned again, causing Mei to chuckle.

"Oh, I bet you are loving this," Kagome hissed in a huffy whisper, still embarrassed.

"Not really, but you are funny to watch when you are pouting," Mei teased, moving slowly with the line, it was not a very long line.  They only had about five more people ahead of them.  "Look, just keep you head high and remember that you are a strong, proud lady," Mei said with a warm smile.

Kagome gave an answering smile, "You're right.  I won't let him bother me."  That would have worked, had the other party thought of the same thing.

Lady Mei bowed from the waist in greeting to the royal pair, with Kagome right beside her.  But before anyone could say anything, Inu Yasha opened his mouth.

"Well, wench, looking for a husband?  What's the matter, can't find one on your own?" he sneered out, trying to get a raise out of her.  He was a little disappointed.

"Yes, I am looking, but don't worry, it won't be you," Kagome flung at him in a sweet, yet sarcastic voice, watching his jaw drop at her reply.  Turning with a warm, genuine smile to InuTaisho and Ariake, "You have a wonderful home.  Thank you for inviting us."

"We are pleased to have you here," InuTaisho said, then smiled glancing at his youngest son, "Well, maybe not all of us."

"Oh, I'm not too worried, King InuTaisho.  We had a little misunderstanding, that's all," Kagome provided, giving Inu Yasha an evil little smirk.  "But, I look forward to finding myself a much more respectable husband.  One who isn't rude."

Ariake decided to change the subject and turned to Mei.  "And what about you, Lady Mei?  Are you looking as well?"

Giving the queen a small smile, she answered, "No, I am here with my niece.  I feel a little too old for these games.  I will leave them to the young."

Ariake laughed, "You hardly seem old."

"I feel much older than I look, Queen Ariake, believe me."

Nodding her head and sighing, "Yes, I can understand that feeling all too well.  But, I fear we are keeping you, please enjoy your stay here and good hunting."

Kagome and Mei bowed, and turned to leave.  Inu Yasha was aggravated and puzzled over the Lady Kagome.  He definitely was going to have to keep an eye on her.  Which he did by quietly following her and her aunt around the main hall after his parents stepped down to talk with others.

And, even though he said not a word, Sesshomaru was watching the Lady Mei move around the room.  She had caught his eye while she was in line to greet his family.  Something about her caught his attention, though he could not exactly think of what that could be.  He noted that her niece was human, but he was not entirely sure that the Lady Mei was.  This seemed to intrigue him.  Her answer to his mother's question of whether Lady Mei was looking for a mate also caught him by surprise.  She was not looking, but wore the long, draped sleeved kimono of one who is noble and unwed.  He decided he would have to watch her to see what else he can find out about her.

Izayoi was talking to a human noblewoman when she turned her head and caught sight of her son.  But, what surprised her was not that he was standing off to the side, leaning against a pillar, but that he seem to be focused on the young Lady Kagome.  He appeared to be studying her.  Lady Izayoi turned and found Kagome in a lively conversation with a young kitsuni maiden when a handsome ookami stepped up to introduce himself.  Izayoi was able to pick up the subtle irritated growl from her son.  She turned her head and found him scowling at the ookami male.  'Well, I think he may be interested in the Lady Kagome,' she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter here, but I am trying to set up a little here. The setting up & getting the shinobi in place. Then getting Mei & Kagome to the western palace.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, that went rather well, don't you agree?" Mei asked a silent Kagome, as they walked away from the western royal family. Mei was causally looking around the grand room at all the guests. There were many from various parts of Japan, all hoping to align there house with the very powerful Western Family through their daughters. And those who brought their sons, hope for powerful alliances with other houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> tora-tiger youkai  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> the name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> the name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> the name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> the name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
> the name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern sea

Chapter 8

"Well, that went rather well, don't you agree?" Mei asked a silent Kagome, as they walked away from the western royal family.  Mei was causally looking around the grand room at all the guests.  There were many from various parts of Japan, all hoping to align there house with the very powerful Western Family through their daughters.  And those who brought their sons, hope for powerful alliances with other houses.

"This could be a disaster," Kagome mutters, as the two move around the large receiving room.  It was like a grand ballroom, made of imported white stone, polished mirror smooth.  The Western King had the ballroom, in fact most of the palace interior, built to closely resemble a fine castle he had seen on his one and only trip with Ariake, his mate, to Europe.  It was all done in imported white stone. It was used in place of the local dark wood and stone.  The white stone allowed more light to reflect off, brightening up the palace.  The ballroom, itself, was a large, opened room.  The wall facing the large palace garden was completely open, no doors.  Only the pillars supporting the overhang ceiling to break up the view.  This could be a security problem in the coming days or weeks.  What with assassins running around trying to cause trouble.  Though, some of the private quarters were done with traditional designs and materials, holding to a Japanese noble's castle.

Mei, who had been studying the room, let out a deep sigh, drawing Kagome's attention.  "What is, Aunt Mei?" Kagome noticed the look of sadness and longing in her sensei's eyes.

Mei smiled and gave a small shake of her head, clearing her head of lingering thoughts.  "Nothing, dear, just memories trying to swim to the surface.  Why don't we walk around a bit, meet people?"

The pair began walking around the outskirts of the gathered crowd, when they came across a young kitsune female, who appeared to be nervous around the large crowd.  Kagome smiled and introduced herself.  "Hello, there, my name is Kagome.  What's yours?"

The young kitsune woman glanced at the two women in front of her and quietly answered, "Kieri, from the Southern Kitsune Clan."

"It is nice to meet you, young Kieri," Mei greeted with a warm smile.  Kieri was a delicate, soft spoken, red haired kitsune.  She wore a light green summer yukata with dark green leaves trailing the sleeves.  Her red hair was left loose to fall down her back to her waist.  This made her light green eyes sparkle.

Kagome, in a kind voice, asked, "Why are standing in a corner by yourself?"

Kieri blushed, a bit embarrassed.  "I do not know anyone here.  I do not know who to talk to."  She ducked her head, trying to conceal her blush of embarrassment.

"Well, now you know two people here you can talk to," Kagome announced cheerily to the surprised kitsune.

Kieri was stunned, but then seeing the warmth and sincerity in the young human's eyes, relaxed and smiled back.  "Yes, I do."  The two young girls began a happy conversation, that was being watched by two intrigued inus.  But, they were not the only ones to glance at the now lively pair.  The young women talked about what they were hoping to find in a mate while they were in the western lands. Some of the things caused the pair to laugh.  The sound of the musical laughter drew many eyes from around the great room.

Kagome and Kieri were exchanging stories of their families and interests when Mei told a funny story about some of the village children.  The story had cause the three to laugh, drawing many appreciative male glances.  They were drawing much attention and only two of the three were aware.  But, not because they wanted the extra attention, it was training that allowed them to be aware of everything around the room.  Only Mei was aware of the two inu males that seemed to be following them around at a distance.  She just mentally shook her head at the antics of the males.  She did not think that one was interested in her instead of her niece.

There was one male who decided to investigate the lovely sound in person.  "May I ask what could be the cause of such a beautiful sound from this corner of the room?" the ookami male asked, with an open smile, meeting the eyes of all three women.  By doing this he showed that he was giving them his total attention.  The ookami male was a handsome sight.  His long black hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail to trail down to the top of his waist.  He had a brown head band on his forehead to hold his bangs out of his eyes.  And what lovely eyes they were, a blue so clear they rivaled the bluest sky.  He wore a simple summer haori of deep forest green with black, loose hakamas.

"Just some funny stories," Mei answered for the now quiet young women with her.  "And may I ask who you are?" she asked with an open smile.  She could appreciate a handsome male just as much as the next woman, but she thought to leave this one for the girls with her.  They were looking for mates after all, she was not.

"I'm Kouga of the Eastern Wolf Tribe.  May I ask the names of the three loveliest ladies here?" he bowed, with a huge smile.  He turned on the charm for these three.

Kagome and Kieri both blushed at the compliment, but it was Kagome who answered.  "I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Kieri of the south."

"Such lovely names," he said, causing them to blush just a little more, then he turned to Mei.  "And what is your name, my lady?"

Mei laughed, amused by the ookami's flirting, and answered, "Lady Mei of the north, but please, save the interest for these lovely young ladies.  I am not in the market for a male at this time.  But thank you for the compliment."

"I've heard of you.  You are the lady who runs a large territory in the northern mountains.  I'm impressed," which was true.  "That's quite a feat for a human woman."

"It is because she is very cunning," a deep, feminine voice commented from behind Kouga.  "Some would say, too damn smart, but those people were just jealous," the voice was filled with amusement. It belonged to a tall, blue haired youkai.  She wore a lovely deep blue kimono with light blue waves going up her right sleeve and shoulder to fall down her back to the hem.  Her eyes were the blue of the Pacific Ocean and seem to move much like the sea itself.  She walked past the slightly stunned ookami to embrace Mei.  "It has been too long, my dear."

Returning the fond embrace, Mei answers, "I apologize, but I have been busy of late.  I am glad you are here."  It was the truth, the two women were very close friends.

It was Hokkai, the Lady of the North, that had given Mei a place to stay and the land to start her own clan, when she proved herself worthy of trust.  Mei had also fought along side Hokkai during a bid to overthrow her by an upstart youkai.  They have been close friends ever since.  And, Hokkai is the only one to know the whole of Mei's painful past.

Pulling back, Hokkai smiled and shook her head at Mei.  "You are always busy.  You know, all work and no play makes you very dull.  But, seeing you here makes me very happy."

"And, why is that, Hokkai?"

"Because, you need a lover and you could find yourself one or two here."  This caused Kagome and Kieri to blush for the third time in less than an hour.  Kagome was used to blunt conversation but, not when it involved her 'aunt'.  Kieri was not used to such talk and could not help the blushes.  Kouga only laughed a deep masculine laugh.

"My dear Hokkai, I do not think I would have time for a lover," Mei gave a deep sigh.  "More's the pity."  She turned and gestured to Kagome, catching sight of the blush on both girls.  "Hokkai, you remember Little Kagome?  My niece."

Hokkai met Kagome's eyes and smiled.  "This can not be Kagome.  This is a grown woman."  Then speaking to Kagome with a warm smile.  "I remember you when you were a little thing.  You truly have grown into a lovely woman.  I can not believe that enough time has passed for you to blossom so."

"Thank you, Lady Hokkai.  I have worked very hard to make my parents and Aunt Mei proud."

"You are one of her children, I am sure she is very proud of you," Hokkai said with authority on the matter.  She next turned to the young kitsune.

"This is Kieri of the Southern Kitsune Clan," Mei made the introduction.

Hokkai just smiled again and stated, "You are in good hands, my dear, and it is nice to meet you."  Turning back to her best friend with a smile, Hokkai asked, "Would you and yours care to join me and mine for tea?  We have time before we have to get ready for the evening meal and seating is slightly arranged."

"What do you mean, by slightly arranged?" Kagome asked, curious.

"Well, all new arrivals with eligible daughters are required to sit at the western table on their first dinner in the palace.  After that, you are free to sit anywhere you like," Hokkai asked, gesturing for the little group to follow her.  She had a small seating area set up just outside the open air hall.  It was under the shade of the overhang porch and a nearby tree.  "It is because the western lands are hosting this little gathering.  They should have a chance to meet the new females first.  But, after tonight, I expect to have you at our table for the evening meals."  Hokkai was smiling and half joking.  She really did miss her friend and wanted to be able to spend time with her for long overdue girl talk.

"I do not see why that would be difficult, Hokkai, unless Kagome catches some lucky male's eye, that is," Mei smiled at Kagome.

Kagome just laughed as she sat down in the cool grass, enjoying the smell of the garden.  "I don't think I'll find a husband that fast, Aunt Mei.  So, we have time to enjoy Lady Hokkai's hospitality."

Kouga was watching the human female, curious about her statement.  The woman was obviously kind, gentle, but smart and beautiful.  Why would she have a difficult time finding a mate.  He sat down next to Lady Kagome, and listened to her converse with the Lady Kieri and the others of the northern family.  He was content to listen and chat with two females until he heard something from the Lady Hokkai, a title that was not given lightly directed towards the Lady Mei.

"Hatchery sister, what troubles you?  I know that something has cast a shadow over you," Hokkai asked, genuine concern in her voice and manner.

Mei, accepting the steaming cup of tea from Hokkai, herself, just sighed.  "My nightmares may be coming to find me, sister."  She gave the cryptic answer and sipped her tea.  Only it was not so cryptic to Hokkai, who was suddenly on alert.  Hokkai even switched languages, choosing a little known Cantonese dialect, spoken only in a small, remote village on the mainland.  "Are you sure?  He is moving?"

Mei answered, in the same dialect.  "I am not sure he is moving, yet, but I saw the border of his lands in my bowl, just a few weeks ago.  I have not had the courage to look since.  I am embarrassed to say, hatchery sister."

Hokkai placed a comforting hand on one of Mei's, now lying in her lap.  "You know you have the full support of the Northern Dragon Clan, if you so need us," she pledged in Cantonese.

Kagome had been able to follow the conversation, because one of the thing early lessons taught to the children of Haisho, were languages.  "You know you have us as well, Mistress," she pledged, knowing that the rest of the shinobi would not hesitate to assist their clan leader.  Their conversation drew the attention of Kouga and the two eavesdropping inus, only they were not aware of what was being said, only the seriousness of the conversation.  Then the conversation switched back to the local language and more funny stories about family.

The two inu males had been listening to the little group's conversation and were surprised when Lady Hokkai approached.  Even more surprised at her apparent long standing friendship with the Lady Mei.  They continued to covertly eavesdrop from their respective positions near the group of five, that is until it was announce that everyone should get ready for the evening meal.  Though, if asked, they would deny that they were eavesdropping, at all.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking out over the room, it was like looking on a field of colorful flowers. The large dining hall of the Western Palace was well lit with lanterns hanging from the high ceiling cross beams. This helped to give plenty of light without being a potential fire hazard. The hanging lanterns were in various colors, along with some plain white. The room was covered in the best tatami mats in the area. The place settings were arranged nicely. There was a long, low table set up from the Taisho clan on a raised dais at the back of the room, so there is an unobstructed view of them and the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> Bold & Italicized words are for telepathic speech.  
> Italicized for thoughts. 
> 
> Also, I use the term "Hatchery Sister," for the relationship between Hokkai and Mei/Boumeisha, because Hokkai is a dragon youkai and though they have blood siblings they also have hatchery or rookery siblings. These are those they played with or studied with, their generation, it also means someone who is a close friend, almost like a sib you would have chosen if the choice was yours. That is how I want to establish how close their relationship is. Thank you & hope there was no confusion.
> 
> Translation: 
> 
> tora-tiger youkai  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> the name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> the name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> the name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> the name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
> the name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern sea  
> Ja ne- see you later  
> Goman nasai-I'm sorry  
> oka-san-mother

Chapter 9

Looking out over the room, it was like looking on a field of colorful flowers.  The large dining hall of the Western Palace was well lit with lanterns hanging from the high ceiling cross beams.  This helped to give plenty of light without being a potential fire hazard.  The hanging lanterns were in various colors, along with some plain white.  The room was covered in the best tatami mats in the area.  The place settings were arranged nicely.  There was a long, low table set up for the Taisho clan on a raised dais at the back of the room, so there is an unobstructed view of them and the room.  The guests that would be seated near the Western Family would have small, personal low tables before them.  This saved on space and made it easier to seat those close to the Taisho Family.  There were three other areas set up almost similar, only without a raised dais, for the visiting Cardinal Lords and their families.  The room itself, opened out onto a large, lush garden with many flowers, both day and night bloomers.  So those inside could enjoy their fragrances and fresh air with their evening meal.  And, the evening was a lovely one.  The breeze coming in was gentle and cool carrying with it the sounds of a peaceful night.  The gathering occupants also lend their colors to the room.  The various kimonos were very colorful and festive, as well as those that wore them.  The attending ladies appeared delicate and lovely, their hair done either elaborately or simply.  Some even added color to their hair with flowers, ribbons or hair pins.  The men were very proud in their bold colored formal kimonos.  They had their hair down or in top knots and tails.  And, their hair shone with much brushing and fussing.  They wanted to look their best so they could try to catch the eyes of the ladies in the room.  Everyone was in their finest because dinners in the Western Palace were formal affairs.  This was because this was the only meal of the day where everyone was to be in attendance.  The seating was arranged just a bit.  Since InuTaisho was hosting this little match making hunt, the new arrivals were seated at his dining area.

That was where Mei and Kagome found themselves being led to.  Lady Kagome was in a light purple kimono with white sakura blossoms flowing over her right shoulder and down her back.  The obi that accented her kimono was white and lavender.  Her hair was pulled up in a simple bun, held in place by black lacquered hair picks.  And, the only other decoration was a simple trio of lovely, white sakura blossoms, to match her kimono just above her left ear.  The Lady Mei was in a black kimono with red flames, outlined in white, flowing up the left sleeve to fall over the left shoulder and down her back.  She smiled when she saw the design of the kimono earlier that evening.  The seamstress had a lovely flair for the dramatic, along with conveying the untold power that resided in the founder of the Village Haisho.  Very nice.  The obi that accented this symbol of power was a deep red, to match the flames.  Mei had her hair in a simple tail with a red ribbon holding it back, and a single red flower just above her right ear.  They were seated, across from each other, on the floor pillows close to the table set up for the Western King and his family.  Kagome groaned when she noticed how close they were sitting to the head table.  Grateful that none of the ruling family were seated yet.

Mei just smiled.  She reached across the small space separating them and patted Kagome's right hand.  "Do not worry.  Just try to remember your manners and your training."

Kagome perked up, lifting her head to smile at her mentor and leader.  "My training?  You mean, I can hurt him if he mouths off again?"  She sounded so hopeful.

"No, my dear, not unless he means you true harm.  Just try not to let his abrupt manner get to you.  I think it is stress and fear getting the best of him," Mei stated wisely, but, with kindness.

"Fear?" Kagome asked, puzzled, leaned forward to better hear Mei's answer.  "Fear of what?"

"Remember, this is not home and he is a hanyou.  They treat hanyous differently here in the lowlands."

Kagome was thoughtful for a moment and nodded.  "I see.  I can understand why he would be a bit unpleasant, but I don't have to like his behavior," she said that last while crossing her arms in resolution.  A determined look on her face, mixed with a pout.

Mei, still smiling, turned to glance around the grand hall.  "As long as you understand, that is much, my dear."

Kagome turned to watch the various occupants of the grand hall.   ** _H_ _ow are we to accomplish our goals with so many people here?  Any of them could be in league with the one sent to kill the Western Family.  Or none of them could be involved._**  Kagome pondered, her thoughts being shared with Mei, through a long established link that all of the Haisho village shared.  It was better to communicate this way on missions, but it also helped to keep the villagers linked together.  In times of crisis or war, they would know exactly where everyone was without giving anything away to the enemy.  The villagers could control how much they shared with their comrades by shielding and directing their thoughts to specific people. It was a very useful tool.

_**One thing at a time, child.**_  Mei's inner voice whispered to her, reassuring the young woman.   ** _We have others helping us.  And, we are spread out here, listening, watching.  We will find out._**

_**Yes, my lady,**_ Kagome answered, still watching others move about the room, going to their various tables.

_**Now on a much happier note**_ , Mei began mentally, but voiced out loud.  "We need to see if any of these young males are to your liking?"  She wore a slightly mischievous smile.

Kagome turned her head quickly, a look of surprise on her face, to the Lady Mei.  "Are you serious?"  Mentally she added, _**I thought it was just our cover story.**_

**_Ah, but the best covers have a basis in truth_** , Mei whispered back to Kagome's mind.  Out loud, "Of course I am, why do you think we are here?  Besides, I have noticed you sighing a great deal as you see couples in the village.  And, you have been a little sad lately."  The last was said with love and kindness to soften the observation.

Kagome lowered her eyes with a small smile.  "I'm not surprised that you'd notice."

"My dear," Mei began sympathetically, waiting for Kagome to lift her eyes, "you hid it well, but for those of us who know you, we saw it.  And, now, you have an opportunity to find a male to your liking."

Kagome laughed, trying to lighten her slightly somber mood.  "That will be easier said than done, I'm afraid."

"And, why should a beautiful woman, such as yourself, say that," a slightly, gravelly voice asked, coming from her left shoulder.

Both women turned and saw the handsome, blue eyed ookami they spoke to earlier in the greeting hall.  "Why, Prince Kouga, how nice to see you again," Mei greeted the handsome ookami with a smile. And handsome he was, with his waist length ebony hair down, to fall like a shining, dark waterfall down his back.  His kimono was a mixture of blues and greens that set off his eyes beautifully.  Then, there was his sexy smile, aimed right at Kagome.

While watching Kagome, he replied back, "The pleasure is all mine, ladies.  Truly."

Kagome blushed and stuttered, "How's the hunt going for you, in. . . finding a mate, Prince Kouga?  Any luck?"

His smile grew, keeping his eyes locked with Kagome's deep blue ones.  "I may have someone in mind, but I have to wait and see.  And what about you, Lady Kagome, why would you think no one here would want you?"

"Because I'm human and most of the males here are youkai.  Plus, the other ladies are far more graceful and lovelier," she stated matter of factly, no anger in her voice or demeanor.  She truly did not see she was a beauty equal to those in the hall.  She never really worried about her looks much, she concentrated on her studies and honing her skills as a miko, a healer, and a warrior.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with you being human.  And, in my humble opinion, you are the most beautiful woman here," Kouga admitted, seating himself next to a now blushing Kagome.  He took her right hand in his larger one, just holding it.

Kagome was flattered, "Thank you, Prince Kouga."  She did not seem to be in a hurry to remove her hand from his, though she did silently hope he didn't notice the callouses on them from weapons practice, or tending her family's large herb garden.

"You are very welcome, and please, just call me Kouga," he gave her a warm smile that made her blush more than his lady killer smile.  His warm smile seemed more real.  Kouga noticed this and vowed to give her a real smile much more often.  He now picked up her right hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.  "I will see you another time, my sweet Kagome.  I must take my place with my clan for dinner.  Ja ne."  With that, he gracefully rose and meandered to the table set up for his clan, the Eastern Ruling Family.

"Ja ne, Kouga, enjoy dinner," Kagome said with a smile and watched him leave.  She had enjoyed his company, and liked him instantly.   _Could he be the one I want?_ she asked herself.

"Well, he seems to be a sweet ookami and interested in you, my dear," Mei said with admiration.  "What do you think?"

But, before Kagome could answer either question, hers or Mei's, a rather gruff voice made itself known.  "Is that all it takes to get a woman?  A few pretty words?  A little hand holding and flirting?  You're just like the rest."  Inu Yasha had watched the exchange between Kagome and Kouga and had not liked it one bit.  Though for the life of him, he couldn't say why.

Kagome's happy moment was shattered by the hanyou's rude comments.  She turned her head to meet his heated glare with an icy one of her own.  "I didn't know that what is said between me and anyone else was any of your concern."

"It's not," Inu Yasha began and then stuttered.  "It's. . . it's just typical of. . .of wenches to be flatter by. . . pretty words."  He gave one nod of his head as if that said it all.  And, he was having a hard time disagreeing with the ookami about how lovely the little human woman looked.  The colors of her kimono fit her perfectly and with her hair up, he saw her lovely, swan-like neck.  Very lovely.  She could stop a man's heart, if he wasn't so hell bent on ignoring the feelings stirring within him at the mere sight of her.  What was wrong with him?  She was just some wench that will probably try to throw herself at his stuck up, elder brother at the first chance she got.  So, why does that and the thought of that ookami flirting with her bother him?  Inu Yasha didn't know and was afraid to look any further to find out.  So, he chose to irritate the hell out of her, when what he really wanted to do was see her smile again.   _'Why would I care to see her smile again?  It's not as if I like her smile or anything?'_ he asked himself, he was interrupted from his musing by Kagome's voice.

"It is true that some women can be wooed by pretty words, but I felt that his words were not empty, but sincere.  I like that he thinks I'm pretty and interesting.  It's nice.  Better than being thought of so lowly by someone who does not even know me.  And, someone who thinks they have the right to be rude without provocation."  Kagome was getting irritated and, if it would not be considered an insult to the rest of the Western Family, seriously thinking of getting up and moving to the table of the Northern Family.  At least there, she would not have to worry about rude, good looking, hanyou males. _'Wait, where did that good looking comment come from?'_ she thought to herself, a little confused and a little panicked.

Inu Yasha was speechless, because he knew she was right, but he did not understand why he was being so nasty to her.  True, she hadn't done anything to him, but he became angered when the ookami approached her.  And, when she seemed to enjoy the ookami's attentions.   _'Why do I care if some smelly wolf likes this human wench,'_ he asked himself.  To Kagome, he only said, "Feh."  And he turned to take his place at his father's table.  He sat and sulked but also tried to figure out what it was about this one human wench that seemed to tweak him the wrong way.  He was distracted by the entrance of his older half brother, Sesshomaru.  He was hard pressed to miss his brother's entrance because of all the oohhs and aahhs from the females already in the grand dining hall.  All but Kagome, Inu Yasha noticed.

Sesshomaru was aware of the reaction his entrance had garnered and ignored it.  He was used to such things.  He began to walk towards his father's table and noticed that Lady Mei was seated not too far from where he, himself, would be seated.  He thought he could observe her from his seat, but his thoughts were cut off by a yellow blur running by him.  He watched the blur launch itself at the Lady Mei and heard the squeal.  The adolescent female was wearing a yellow kimono with orange blossoms all over, and her obi was a light orange color to match the blossoms.  She had her hair, a lovely light blue, pulled up in a high ponytail, with no adornment.  She liked it that way.  She was youkai, without a doubt, and very energetic.

Mei had heard the swift padding of feet heading in her direction and turned in time to see a familiar sight.  She held out her arms and had a warm smile waiting, for she knew this child and was very happy to see her.

"Aunt Mei, you're here!" was the happy squeal from the yellow clad female as she landed in Mei's arms and toppled the happy woman over.  "I had heard from mother that you were here.  How long are you going to be here for?"

Laughing Mei answered, while righting herself and the teen.  "I missed you, too, Shizu.  I will be here until either the gathering is over or when Kagome finds herself a mate."

Shizu looked up at a smiling Kagome.  "How have you been, Shizu?"  Kagome answered and received a hug from the excited young teen.

"Happy, now, that you two are here."  But before she could say more, a sultry feminine voice spoke up.

"Shizu, I see you have found Mei and Kagome.  But, I see you caused a bit of a ruckus in the process," Hokkai admonished, softly, understanding her youngest's enthusiasm.  It was rare for any youkai in power to have true friends and they were to be cherished.  So, Hokkai indulged her daughter a little in allowing her this display of enthusiasm.

Shizu stood and bowed to her mother, "Goman nasai, oka-san.  I forgot myself."  Though Shizu was sincere, it was ruined by the large smile on her face.

"You should also apologize to our host for causing a disturbance," Hokkai added, then turned to Lord Sesshomaru with a nod of the head.  Sesshomaru was focused on the noisy teen and arched a fine silver brow.  He was intrigued by this little display of affection and the focus of that affection; the Lady Mei.

Shizu bowed again, "Goman nasai, Lord Sesshomaru, for my rude outburst.  I have dishonored you and my clan."

Mei noticed that Sesshomaru had moved his golden eyes from Shizu to herself in what appeared to be silent question.  So, Mei treated it as one and answered, "I have known this child since she was a hatchling.  She is considered one of my own.  You have my apologies as well, Lord Sesshomaru.  I was just as happy to see her that I did not think to stop her."  Mei gave a slight bow of her head towards him.  This was met with another raise of his silver brow.

He spoke in his deep voice, "It was nothing to worry over, Lady Mei.  Lady Hokkai."  This effectively shocked Inu Yasha, because he was so certain that his stoic, ice prince of a brother would have said nothing at all, just given a look of utter contempt for such a display.  Sesshomaru was a bit puzzled himself, but decided to analyze the scene later.  He would now go to his seat and await the rest of the family.  Just as he was about to move past the Lady Mei, he heard her softly say, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."  He turned to meet her hazel gaze and found no lie or artifice there.  He just gave one small nod and went to sit down.

The other ladies in the grand dining hall were now all a buzz about the kimono that the brothers were wearing.  Inu Yasha was in a deep purple formal haori with a white under haori, to match the white hakamas.  The deep purple brought out the amber of his eyes, made them brighter.  His hair was freshly washed and brushed to fall in silver waves down his strong back.  His ears moving every so often to hear what was going on in the room.  Sesshomaru, the epitome of perfection, was wearing white hakamas, and white under haori but a black outer haori.  The black made his long, sleek silver hair shine.  His markings were just as lovely on his face, his blue crescent moon and maroon stripes.  They were both very handsome and very sought after.  A fact that was not missed on the females in the room.  Even Lady Hokkai of the North commented on it.

"You have to admit, they make a fine pair sitting there," she said softly, leaning towards Mei with a small smile.  She saw that Mei had noticed how handsome the elder son was.  Oh, she kept it hidden from everyone one, but Hokkai knew her hatchery sister very well, after long years of being friends.

Mei smiled at her long time friend, she had an idea of what she was up to.  "Yes, they are very fine, indeed and they should find a mate in no time."

"Yes, I believe that is true, but that does not help you," Hokkai added quietly, worried over her friend's solitary life.  Oh, there were those of the village, but they were poor substitute for having a lover or mate to hold onto and cherish.  Hokkai knew this, and still mourned the loss of her mate, centuries passed now.  She knew what loneliness was and saw it mirrored in her friend, Mei.

"Oh, and why is that?"  Mei having already figured out what her friend was getting at.  "If I remember correctly, I am not looking for a mate."

"No, but you do still need a lover.  Even I can tell you no longer have one.  And, I believe it has been a while."  This caught Sesshomaru's attention, as Hokkai meant for it to.  She had seen him watching Mei earlier today, seeming to try to figure her out.  She thought she would test the waters.

Mei sighed and did not even try to deny it.  "Yes, I do long for a lover, but I will not look for one here.  Not right now."

"But why?  There are many men to choose from.  You could have just about any one of them in your bed," Hokkai commented knowingly.  She had seen several other males taking an interest in her hatchery sister.  And she knew about the true purpose of Haisho and that her sister was the head of the clan.  It was hard work.  She worried for her sister and wanted what was best for her.

Mei knew this, so she wasn't angry, but she meant what she said.  She may need a lover but now was not the time.  Things were in motion and they had something to do with her former homeland.  She could not really afford the distraction.  She turned to her long time friend and ally.  "I appreciate your concern, but trust me when I say that now is not the time."  Mentally, she began to explain. **_I have seen my former homeland in my scrying bowl.  Something stirs from my past and I need to be able to be ready for it.  I do not want to endanger an unwitting lover in what may be my demons coming to find me._**

Hokkai felt her sister's fear and pain.  She understood better than most what Mei went through, what hell she fought through to get to where she was now.  She was the first one that Mei had shared her history with.  She reached out and placed a tender hand on Mei's.  "I understand, Sister.  And, remember that I will stand with you, no matter what happens."  Hokkai spoke the truth.

Sesshomaru had heard everything that was spoken out loud, and was now more determined than ever to learn more about this woman.  She had the confidence of the Northern Queen and even more, her friendship.  And, what was this talk of lovers?  She had no interest in having a mate, but a lover seemed to be a different thing all together.  She also admitted to needing a lover, but could not have one at this time?  Her next comment caught his attention.

"And, yes, he is a very fine specimen, indeed," Mei admitted with a soft smile.  She knew she couldn't lie about noticing the Western heir.  Hokkai knew her too well not to have noticed how she had looked at the inu youkai, even briefly.  He is a very handsome male, a woman would have to be blind not to notice him.  Then she let her smile fall, and her eyes are serious again.  "I have much to prepare for and very little time for entanglements.  But, I love you for worrying about me."

"That is what a hatchery sister is for," Hokkai said, squeezing Mei's hand and then gracefully standing.  "I will go to my table, but we should talk more after dinner or maybe tomorrow for breakfast."

Mei smiled, "Breakfast sounds perfect, just after sunrise?  Then, you can join us for our morning workout."  Hokkai nodded her head and left.

After Hokkai left the Western Family dining group, the rest of the Western Family made their entrance and sat down.  Dinner had begun.  The servants began to bring out the meal.  And it was a lovely meal.  The conversations around the dining hall were lively.  Every unattached male and female was taking notice of those around them, all looking for a possible mate.  Some were looking for a powerful alliance for their families and themselves.  Some were in a position to be able to find companionship or even love.  Kagome was talking to Mei about the up coming summer festivals back in their village, when glancing up she noticed Inu Yasha watching her.  She gave him a small smile and turned her eyes back to Mei, who had seen the smile.  This cause Kagome's cheeks to pinken a bit, but nothing more.

"I thought you did not like him," Mei asked, taking a sip her tea.

"I don't like his attitude, but he seems nice when he's not being rude.  See how he is around his mother," Kagome answered, confident in her observations.  Mei nodded her head, proud that Kagome was paying attention to more than just outward appearances.

Inu Yasha had stopped what he was about to say to his mother, Izayoi, upon hearing what Kagome had said about him.  She didn't hate him and she thought that he was nice.  Not to mention that she had given him a smile that seemed genuine.  He just blinked and went back to talking to his mother, thinking over the puzzle that was Kagome later.  Izayoi was telling him about some suitable females that maybe he should talk to, but he didn't seem too interested.

Izayoi had seen the smile that Lady Kagome had given her son and his reaction, though he tried to hide it.  Also, his lack of interest in the females she was trying to tell him about.  He had even lowered his head and seemed to take more interest in his food. _'Hmmm, interesting,'_ she thought.  Izayoi decided that she would not bring up any more women at this time and just see what happens.  Maybe the Kami have decided that this young woman may be for her son.  Maybe she could make him happy.  If only he would not be so rude to her, that is.

But, Inu Yasha wasn't the only Western son with an interest in the two mysterious woman from the northern mountains.  Sesshomaru had been listening to the conversations between the two ladies, focusing his attention on Mei.  He did not show his interest in anything around him, but he was aware of her, Mei.  She seemed to be the leader of her village, something very interesting indeed for a female that was not youkai.  But she was of noble birth and bearing, it was there in everything she did.  But from the conversations with her niece, he learned that she lead her people by example and deed not just by edict.  She seemed to truly know her people and care for them.  Just like his parents.  How interesting.  And she was kind to those who served in the dining hall, always with a kind word or gesture.  The one thing that stuck out most in his mind was the earlier talk of Mei needing a lover.  He did not like the thought of another being her lover and that irritated him.  He did not want to even begin to examine why.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner in the great hall went without a hitch. The meal was lovely and the people around them were none too bad. Most of the eligible women sitting at the western dining group were trying to gain the notice of either one of the western sons, and some were not even trying to be subtle. Though none of them were being too blatantly seductive, or else they ran the risk of insulting the western king. But, the others were being a bit more civil. Mei and Kagome talked about goings on within their village while keeping their eyes open for anything suspicious around them. They were also keeping their eyes open to any signals from those shinobi that were scattered throughout the great hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of feels, angst. And a tiny bit of personal history for my 2 OCs. 
> 
> Bold & Italicized words are for telepathic speech.  
> Italicized for thoughts.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> tora-tiger youkai  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> the name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> the name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> the name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> the name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
> the name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern sea

Chapter 10

The dinner in the great hall went without a hitch.  The meal was lovely and the people around them were none too bad.  Most of the eligible women sitting at the western dining group were trying to gain the notice of either one of the western sons, and some were not even trying to be subtle.  Though none of them were being too blatantly seductive, or else they ran the risk of insulting the western king.  But, the others were being a bit more civil.  Mei and Kagome talked about goings on within their village while keeping their eyes open for anything suspicious around them.  They were also keeping their eyes open to any signals from those shinobi that were scattered throughout the great hall.

Inu Yasha was still puzzling over the young woman, Kagome, and his budding interest in her.  He did not know what it was that drew his attention to her.  Every time she would speak or laugh, he would swivel his ears in her direction and fight to not lift his head to stare at her.  He loved the sound of her voice and her laugh, though he was loath to admit it.  He just could not figure this woman out.   _Was she real?  Or was she like the others?_  he asked himself.  She did not seem to notice that he was watching her.  Or for that matter, that a few other males were watching her.

Sesshomaru was just as curious about the Lady Mei.  He usually had no problem ignoring the vapid, shallow females that were currently taking up residence in his family's home.  But, this one woman, he was hard press to ignore.  She did not appear shallow, or vain.  She seemed genuine.  That was refreshing, if he knew for certain it were true.  That was something he would have to find out for himself.  He did watch her now, covertly.  He was drawn to the sound of her voice.  He seemed to suffer a similar affliction right along with his brother, when it came to these two mysterious women.  And he was puzzled about the problem that was keeping her from finding a lover.  Though, for some unexplained reason, the thought of her taking a lover bothered him on some level that he was not ready to explore.  Or ever in his mind.  It may be just a phase he was suffering through.  It was about the time he became serious in finding a mate, but he would have to find a female who was worthy of him.  Not some gold digger, with nothing between her ears.

After dinner was over, there were musicians waiting to be able to start setting up in the center of the great hall.  Once everything from dinner was taken away, everyone reseated themselves to enjoy the show.  There were even some geisha dancers in brightly colored make up and kimonos.  Hokkai took the opportunity to go and sit with her hatchery sister, Mei.  She really did miss her, it had been at least a year since they had just met to chat.  And spend time together as friends, sisters.  They have sent many correspondences to each other about the goings on within the northern realm but nothing just easy going.  Hokkai immediately began a conversation about eligible males for Kagome to take a look at.  And dropped a few for Mei to look over, just to tease her with.  This caused Kagome to blush, and Mei to smile and shake her head.

"What about you, Hokkai?  You need a lover now, too, do you not?" Mei asked, knowing the answer.

It had been a couple of centuries since the assassination of Hokkai's mate.  She was able to exact her revenge on the heartless monster that took her beloved away.  It was with the help of Mei that she was able to accomplish this.  She will forever be in her sister's debt.  But, Hokkai was still a beautiful woman, who was lonely.  She just did not have the heart to look for another mate.  Lovers she has had, after her heart began to heal from its tremendous loss.  Dragon youkai traditionally only had one mate, but if one survived the death of the other, then they could take a second mate.  Hokkai still turned heads whenever she would walk into a room.  She had long, thick hair the colors of the northern sea, with its shifting blues.  Her skin was a pure pearl white, which belied the color of her scales in full dragon form.  She was also a tall woman, with the blue flame on her forehead as a mark of her clan.  She had a beautiful face, still young, as any pure blood youkai of power would have.  She had eyes that changed shades of blue, like the Pacific Ocean.  And, tonight her formal kimono was a pearl white with blue flames coming from the bottom hem up the body of the kimono.  The obi was black.  Her hair was pulled back simply, in a low tail with a black hair tie.  Over her right ear was a blue forget-me-not to match her kimono.  With the two women sitting together in their kimonos they appeared to be a ying and yang, what with Mei in a black kimono with blood red flames starting at the bottom going up the robe.  They made quite a sight.

Hokkai grinned at Mei, and spoke the truth.  "I really do not want just another lover.  I want a mate, my mate, my draco-king," she lowered her face and let out a deep, pain filled sigh.  "But, I gave up on ever having that kind of love ever again.  So, when I need, I will find a lover."

Mei smiled kindly on her adopted sister, recognizing a shared pain.  She even chuckled softly, causing Hokkai to lift her face to meet Mei's gaze.  "We are a sad pair, are we not?  Both lost our hearts and feel we will never regain them or their use."

Hokkai closed her eyes and let a small smile grace her lips in response.  "Yes, we are, but not without a damn good reason."

"I agree," Mei replied, raising her delicate, earthenware tea cup in salute.  She was joined by Hokkai and by Kagome.  The two older women turned to the younger woman.

"Hey, you are family and when family hurts, even a little, it hurts me.  So, this is for you," Kagome took a sip of her hot, fragrant green tea.  Kagome's gesture caused Mei and Hokkai to smile.  They sat in companionable silence, enjoying the music being played.

Everyone in the great hall was either talking quietly or just enjoying the music and dancing.  And walking quietly behind the seated people, was a determined ookami male that wanted to get to know a certain miko better.  But, his movement was noticed by a hanyou.  Said hanyou had a similar idea and was moving to sit closer to her.  They were both trying to go unnoticed but Kagome turned around, feeling the two agitated auras moving in her direction.  She gave  Inu Yasha a warm smile, having spotted him first.  Inu Yasha blushed ever so slightly, something that Kagome was unable to notice in the dim light.  And, when Kagome noticed Kouga, she also graced him with a warm smile.

Inu Yasha was seated at her left side first, causing Kouga to growl in aggravation, but who sat down close behind and on her left side.  He was hoping to get in between Kagome and Inu Yasha.

"Hello, Prince Inu Yasha, Prince Kouga.  How was your evening meal?" Kagome asked, still smiling, curious as to why the two males seem agitated.  Mei and Hokkai had a good idea as to the males' agitation and tried not to laugh at the young males.  It was obvious that Kouga was interested in Kagome, but it would seem that Inu Yasha may be interested.  Mei and Hokkai sat and listened while Kagome talked to both males.

Sesshomaru wished he could just do as his brash, younger, half-brother had done and just go sit next to the one who has stirred his curiosity.  But, he felt it would be beneath him to do such a thing. And his pride was also none too happy with the thought of him pursuing a female.  All females pursued him, all except this one.  This Lady Mei.  That was another thing to think about.  Lady Hokkai said something about Mei having noticed him, but if Mei did, she kept it a secret.   _Intriguing,_ he thought to himself.  He only gave the music and dancing a passing notice, all of his attention was focused on the mysterious lady of the north.  He watched how she would keep the two idiotic males from fighting.  How she would chat away with Hokkai and her daughter.  He noticed how she seem to take in all the activities in the grand dining hall.

Mei could feel numerous eyes on her, curious eyes, but there was one pair in particular that were setting her instincts on alert.  He seems to have been watching her most of the night.   _What could he find so fascinating?_ she asked herself, taking a sip of tea.  Looking out of the right corner of her eye, she notice Hokkai was wearing a smirk.  "Found something funny, have you?"

"Of course I have, hatchery sister, but I do not know if you will find it as funny," Hokkai answered, putting her tea cup down.  "Oh, what a lovely performance, the dancers are wonderful."  She thought she would change the subject to get a rise out of Mei.

Mei only sighed and shook her head.  "You have not changed too much in the years we have know each other, sister.  Not much at all," Mei commented, watching the performance and everything going on.  She had a funny feeling that something was going to happen tonight, but what and when is unclear.  She would just have to stay on her toes.  She shared her thoughts with Hokkai and the Haisho shinobi, to keep them alert.  Hokkai stopped teasing Mei and appeared to just enjoy the music and the dances by the geisha.  The rest of the night was typical of a large party; music, dancing, socializing, hearts won and broken, but the uneasy feeling would not leave Mei.  Even after everyone started to call it a night.  Though, youkai did not have to head to bed because of fatigue, most wanted some peace.

Inu Yasha was actually sad to see the evening end.  He had a good time talking with Kagome, even with the mangy ookami butting in.  And, without stopping to think, he asked, "So, girl," he stopped when he caught the angry glint in her eye.  "Lady Kagome, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Kagome was about to snap at him when he corrected what he was going to call her.  She was surprised when he asked about her day tomorrow.  "I will probably head to the training yard tomorrow after breakfast.  Why?" 

"I was just curious, that's all," he answered, trying to play cool, and not doing a very good job.

"Oh, ok," Kagome turned to walk away when Kouga stopped her.  "Yes, Prince Kouga?"

"I thought I asked you to just call me Kouga, and not prince," he softly admonished, wearing a warm smile to take any sting out of his words.

Kagome couldn't help but smile back, irritating Inu Yasha, without knowing it.  "I am sorry, you did."

"When are you going to the training yard in the morning?" Kouga asked, still smiling down at the young woman.  She really was an intriguing human, and he was sure that he barely scratch the surface. He hungered for more.

"It will be shortly after dawn, after breakfast.  I usually rise early," Kagome answered.  She noticed that Mei was waiting for her, so she bid both males a pleasant goodnight and walked to the hall's entrance.  Before walking through, Kagome turned back to see that both Inu Yasha and Kouga were still watching her.  She blushed and waved.

_**I see you are finding a couple of interesting males,**_ Mei commented, using their shared link, having noticed Kagome's interactions and her resulting blush.

Kagome tried to stop her blush and fired back, **_I noticed you drew a prince's undivided attention when you were walking out._**

Mei shook her head, _**I think you were just imagining things, dear.**_

Hokkai chimed in, **_I hardly think so, considering he is standing in the hallway as we speak._**  

Mei turned her head to catch a glimpse of said handsome prince, indeed, standing in the large hallway, watching her.  

Hokkai had noticed a certain prince's continuous study of her sister.  And was even more surprised when he stood up to leave at the same she and Mei stood.  He did not even seem conscious of the action, just that his body moved on its own.   _I wonder what that could mean,_  Hokkai thought to herself, watching Mei for any reaction.  She did notice a slight widening of Mei's eyes upon seeing Sesshomaru standing there, but her expression was under control when she turned her head back around.

Mei had been able to keep up with Hokkai's thoughts, Hokkai not bothering to keep them secret.  Mei had seen everything her hatchery sister had seen throughout the evening.   ** _Strange, but nothing worth mentioning at the moment.  I am feeling that something is here and is waiting to strike._**

Hokkai had a sharp glint her deep, blue reptilian eyes.   ** _You caught the scent of trouble?_**  The trio of women were heading towards the northern wing, where the Northern Lady and her family were currently residing for the duration of their stay.   ** _You going on a hunt?_**

Mei only showed her teeth in a parody of a smile, more of a snarl.   ** _Yes!  I feel the need to get some air._**

Kagome asked, _ **What do you want me to do, master?**_  Her inner voice was calm and controlled, she was lightly expanding her senses.

**_You will stay in our room and rest.  We still have a role to play here,_**  Mei answered kindly, feeling her student's acceptance of the order.

**_I honestly don't think I could sleep but I may meditate, with your approval, master,_**  Kagome stated.  She saw Mei give a small, quick nod of her head.  Kagome was not surprised when she heard Hokkai express her desire to hunt with Mei.

**_Meet me in about half an hour and let the hunt begin,_**  Mei nodded towards Hokkai and turned to the eastern wing where her and Kagome were residing.  She and Kagome continued to their quarters in silence.  When they reached their room, they were greeted by the young woman who escorted them there upon their arrival.  Her name is Sango, and though she was currently in the position of lady's maid, she was in fact another of Haisho's shinobi.

Sango greeted the ladies with a bow and smile.  She noticed the tension in both women and waited till the shoji door was closed.  She began to lay out two sets of sleeping kimonos, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary.  Sango opened her link to Mei, **_You are going hunting, master?_**

Mei nodded her head and waited while Sango undid her obi and ties so she could remove her kimono.  Sango moved over to Kagome to assist her with her obi and ties, waiting patiently for the kimonos to be handed to her so she could put them away.  Instead of grabbing her sleeping kimono, Mei went to her trunk and removed a secret panel in the bottom.  It was a very well constructed truck with a roomy false bottom, why waste magic on something that could be cleverly made.  Mei pulled out black clothing and an assortment of weapons to hide on her body.  She made quick work of the change and used a bit of personal glamour to shorten her hair in a close crop and tied off the black bandana over her head.  She had a small pouch tied off on her right thigh.  The pouch was enchanted and could hold whatever she wished and never get full, no matter how much you put in or the size of the item.  The enchantment was woven into the bag and was virtually undetectable.  Last thing she did, after covering the lower half of her face was allow her true eyes to show through.  They were tricolored-jade, aqua and deep blue, but her pupils changed shape as well.  In their original state, her pupils were slit vertically, like a reptile's.

Kagome had already changed and braided her long hair for the night.  She sat now, lotus position and began to slow her breathing for meditation.  It would afford her mind and body much needed rest without leaving her vulnerable like sleep would.  It was much safer when in new environments.  She would wait for her master's return.  Sango will stay with Kagome, that way the youkai will be able to hear two people breathing, as if in sleep.  So, no patrolling guards would become suspicious.  And like Kagome, she would also meditate to gain her rest.

Mei blew out the candles in the room and waited for the clouds to move in front of the quarter moon.  Lucky for her, the moon was not full and therefore, not very bright.  She moved quickly and silently, like the clouds in the sky.  She traversed the garden just outside her room using every inch of shadow.  She found Hokkai, dressed similarly and began to hunt for the trouble that Mei knew was on the palace grounds.  The pair said nothing at all, just letting their senses guide them.  Hokkai followed Mei's lead with no hesitation.  She trusted her best friend and her judgement.  She was not surprised when the pair entered the private garden outside the western family's wing.  The women opened their senses and found the 'trouble.'

A pair of shadows were making their way into a particular royal apartment.  Soundlessly, just like liquid shadow, barely disturbing the shoji screen.  The shadows crouched, quickly learning the lay of the room they were in and the location of their target.  They heard deep, even breathing from the one they were after, his figure prone on his back.  They were informed this target would be most difficult, which was why there were two of them.  This target was extremely dangerous and very skilled.  He had a reputation for being the perfect assassin and warrior.  After their brief inspection of the room they entered, they began their silent stalk towards the open bedroom believing they were completely undetected.  They were about to find out how wrong they were.

The figure laying on his back in the bed had been woken by an unusual shift in the night breeze and the 'smell' that came with it.  He could pick up the faint sound of two beings in his personal rooms. He did not let these intruders know that he was awake or aware of them.  How dare they enter his personal quarters and think they could do him any harm?!  They will pay.  He feigned sleep and waited for his moment to strike these upstarts, but he was not going to be the one to handle them.  Because, just as he was about to sit up and strike, he felt two points of pressure on either side of his lean hips on the bed.  In less than a heartbeat, he was able to register that the points of pressure were feet.  He opened his eyes to find a slender figure clad in black crouched over his waist, weapons out and facing the end of his bed.

They got to the royal apartment just in time.  It was a good thing the two shadows took their time to scope out the lay out of the room.  It gave Mei and Hokkai the few seconds to enter right in the bedroom.  Mei was the one who was straddling the bed's single occupant and she was enraged.  The target in the bed was none other than Prince Sesshomaru himself, and she did not understand why she was so enraged.  But she will protect this man.  She was ready, weapons, long-bladed daggers, out and crouched over her charge.  She waited for the shadows to decide if they would fight here or try to escape.  The shadow pair were immobile for less than a heartbeat before they lunged forward.  Mei did not even try to stop her snarl of challenge.  She met one shadow head on, crouching over the half naked Prince of the Western Lands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: What happens next? You'll have to wait till the next chapter. lol I thought to add a bit about Mei & Hokkai's past to this chapter, just to give a hint as to why they are close. Shared pain, in a way, binds people together. Plus, Mei helped Hokkai exact revenge for the death of her mate. I also, thought to end this chapter where I did so I would be able to start the next with a bang. lol And, no Sesshomaru is no wimp in this one, she's just a woman on a mission. Protecting something that yummy. lol I hope you continue to enjoy my humble little fan fic. Arigato. psycobooklover.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru was surprised. He wondered who this person was, but did not get a chance to ask. The two strange creatures he sensed were attacking and he did not get in the way of the one standing over him. The daggers would only cause minimal damage, but he would not give the creatures the satisfaction of seeing his blood. So, he decided to see what would happen before joining in. He really needed to show these upstarts that they can not just enter his private quarters and think to attack him.
> 
> NOTE: I have noticed that I was using the wrong Irish Gailec word for dark. Crón does mean dark, but as a color, like dark clouds. Not dark as in evil or bad. So I will be replacing Crón with dorcha. This is the correct word. I am working on the next chapter, so please do not fret or please bear with me. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold & Italicized words are for telepathic speech.  
> Italicized for thoughts. 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> tora-tiger youkai  
> koumori - bat  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> the name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> the name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> the name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> the name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
> the name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern sea

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru was surprised.  He wondered who this person was, but did not get a chance to ask.  The two strange creatures he sensed were attacking and he did not get in the way of the one standing over him.  The daggers would only cause minimal damage, but he would not give the creatures the satisfaction of seeing his blood.  So, he decided to see what would happen before joining in.  He really needed to show these upstarts that they can not just enter his private quarters and think to attack him without suffering dire consequences.

Mei could feel Sesshomaru's attention on her, but did not let it draw her attention away from the charging shadow.  She knew what the shadows in front of her were capable of and quickly shared that with Hokkai through their link. _**They will not want to stand in any light for long, they lose power that way.  They will stay in the dark, so they will stay at full power.  They can also manipulate their bodies into weapons.  So, BEWARE!**_ '  Mei shared in less than a heartbeat with not only Hokkai but the rest of the shinobi.  Hokkai nodded her covered head, working on how to separate the pair to help even the odds.

Mei met the first shadow with her long-bladed daggers and turned the block into a one handed strike.  She stayed crouched over Sesshomaru's relaxed body as she met and exchanged blows.  She knew she needed to move from over him but she won't chance it until she can get the shadow assassin to move with her.  She knew the target was the prince and she was trying to prevent his death. She was surprised to not hear any protests coming from the proud male underneath her.

And, he was quiet, watching the battle over him, literally and figuratively.  The one who was trying to **protect**  him was quite skilled.  He could clearly see that from the fluidity of their movements.  The shadow assassin was having to use most of its strength just to try to move her.  The second shadow was being warded off by his second body guard.  But, as amusing this battle had been, he was getting tired of just lying back while someone else was trying to kill these insolent intruders.  So, when he saw an opening, he wrapped his right arm around the waist of his guard, pulling them down on top of his body and then rolled off the right side of the bed.  His legs moving caused the shadow assassin to jump off the bed and almost to the other side of the room.  Sesshomaru landed on the floor because of the sheets getting tangled between him and the warm body under his.  He noticed that though strong and tall, the body was smaller than his.  The barely contained **oomph**  that came from the form under him was feminine.  As was the scent coming off her.   _Yes, definitely a woman, but who?_  he asked himself, as he leaned up to shift his heavier weight off the woman trapped under him. He almost forgot about the assassins in the room, so caught up in the pleasant scent of the woman clad in black.  But, he was the Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru, and he forgot about nothing, nor was distracted for long.  He jumped up in an instant, pulling his protective guard with him, only he now stood between her and the shadow assassin.

_What is he doing?_ Mei questioned, attempting to move to continue her fight with the first assassin but was stopped by Sesshomaru's broad back.   _He is blocking me?!_  She was astonished.  Mei took the few seconds of interference to contact Hokkai.  **_How fare you, Hokkai?_**

Hokkai answered with a deep, brimstone ladened growl,   ** _This bastard is trying his hardest, but apparently he knows nothing of how to battle an enraged dragon._**  Hokkai sounded amused.   _ **This is fun.**_

Mei snorted, and quickly shifted around the defined muscular back of Sesshomaru.  She heard his disapproval laden growl, but ignored it.  She had business with this shadow and did not want a prince to get in the way.  She growled out a challenge that the shadow understood and caused it to back away.  But not in fear, no he was getting ready to attack.  He has heard that particular noise before, but at the moment the memory eluded him.  The only thing that matter was that this noise meant death.

"Woman, you need to get out of my way.  I have something that I need to kill," Sesshomaru ordered.  He received a snort for his order and this cause an irritated growl to leave his mouth.

There was a bright flash of dragon fire from outside that caught his attention briefly.  When he turned his gaze back to the scene in his bedroom, it was to find his impromptu guard battling the one remaining shadow assassin.  He wanted to join the battle and kill the upstart himself, but something held him back.  The waves of power coming off his guard were unnaturally high, nothing he had ever felt from another being before.  He was not scared but he understood power.

Mei was getting into a rhythm now.  She could easily read her opponent's movements.  He would move in with a shadow blade from the left, to then turn it to the right, for a cross torso cut.  Only to be thwarted by Mei.  She had to agree with Hokkai, this was fun.  There was a strange rumble from outside the shoji.  It was Hokkai, letting out a deep, rumbled, smokey laugh.  Her opponent was weakened but not down, not yet.  Mei put her opponent on defense and was able to move him back.  When she had enough room, Mei resheathed her long daggers.  This caused the shadow assassin to pause and cock his head.  Mei only removed her gloves, tossing them behind her, and extended her fingers.  Sesshomaru and the shadow watched in slight fascination as her finger nails elongated into lethal, black talons.  Mei let a satisfied rumble thrum up her chest.  "Now, let us really play," she taunted in a husky voice from her rumble.  She moved like lightening.  She was right in front of the assassin before anyone could blink.

_What speed!_  Sesshomaru was even a bit impressed and that is hard to do, impressing the stoic youkai.  He watched as she was a flurry of attacks.  She was pushing the shadow creature back further, closer to the shoji that opened up to the private garden.  The creature was getting a bit desperate.  Its attacks were showing this.  They were coming quick enough, but without any real strategy except to defend.  In a bold move, the creature created a large, deadly, shadow dagger and managed to hurl at Sesshomaru.  This did not cause the western prince any concern who merely flicked his wrist to destroy the weapon with his energy whip.  He was angered with what happened next.

Mei had noticed the large weapon and turned to stop it when she noticed two things.  One, that Sesshomaru was able to effectively destroy the weapon.  Second, that the creature took advantage of her distraction.  Mei's opponent struck, creating a long-bladed shadow weapon and thrust it through her right collarbone.  The one closest to him.  Mei, out of reaction, let out a startled yell, but the pain was only minimal.  The creature she was fighting could not really hurt her.  He was no where near her power level.  He only pissed her off.  Mei turned to smirk at the shadow creature, and casually stepped forward, pushing the shadow blade further into her collarbone.  To whisper, in her native tongue, "You will have to do better than that, if you wish to kill me."  Before the shadow could react, she was suddenly behind him, using a blast of energy to send the creature out into the private garden.

There were several Haisho shinobi standing in the garden.  They were guarding the exterior entrances to the other western family apartments and creating a barrier to keep the battle from anyone's notice.  This was why there was no cry of alarm, nor call to arms.  Why no one had attempted to come into the prince's private apartments.  They were there to observe the battle and to lend a hand if it is required.  They are also to contain the prisoners, if there are any.

Hokkai was clear of the path of the flying shadow.  She even had hers defeated and caged in flames.  The shadow creature could not escape.  It was too weak to try.  She decided to sit back and enjoy her sister's work.  Hokkai even whistled as she watched the creature fly through the air.  She was a bit worried upon smelling Mei's blood, both coming from the stunned creature and the direction of the prince's room.

Mei stepped out on to the porch blood flowing down her chest from the wound to her right collarbone.  She seem unaffected by the wound and the blood.  She was looking for her opponent.  She jumped down from the raised porch when she spotted him stunned and crumpled against the trunk of a large tree.

Sesshomaru followed close after, but was stopped by one of the Haisho shinobi.  He gave the shinobi a very cold glare.  For which he received, "Do not interfere, Prince.  This is not for you to meddle in." Sesshomaru growled in response.  Not for him to meddle in?  He focused on the woman from his room, because he heard that challenging growl from her again.  She seemed to know exactly what the sound means and so did the creature she fought.  Unlike the first time she issued that sound, the creature seem genuinely afraid.  He was babbling something in a language he, Sesshomaru, has not heard before.  And, the woman responded, while continuing her deadly stalking of her prey.  This was fascinating to Sesshomaru, the way this woman moved, fought, and communicated.

Mei did issue another snarled challenge to the crumpled shadow, and she noticed his reaction.  He was almost terrified now.  "You remember where you have heard that sound before, shadow?  What creature makes that sound just before a strike?"  Mei taunted.  She was enjoying herself.  She may feel bad about it later, but her darker side was overjoyed that this creature was cowering in fear of her. He stank of fear and pain.  He was prey.  "Answer me, shadow.  You know what makes that sound?"

The shadow assassin only nodded his head.   _How could this woman know his language?_  He had asked this question to himself when they were fighting, but did not try to hold on to the question while fighting.  Now, he was scared he knew why.   _There could be only one answer._  Especially after that monstrous snarl.

"What makes that sound, shadow?  Hhmmm?  Tell me and anything else you feel the need to share," Mei was leaning over the shadow, her true eyes showing.  She was able to see his eyes widen in complete recognition and renewed fear.

"Please, I was only following orders.  Do not kill me," he began to plead, unsure if it would gain him his life.

"Who's orders were you following?  Why go after the Western Heir?  Why now?"  Mei whispered, leaning forward to inhale the stench of fear and so the shadow could hear her rumbled contentment. "Answer quickly.  I am getting very hungry and will need to tend this little wound you gave me."

"My king, sent us here.  We are to find his **treasure**.  He believes it is here in this country, only he does not know where.  We were sent to these lands to try to get the traitor to tell us where the king's **treasure** is," he spoke softly, but quickly.  "If we were able to force the traitor to give us the whereabouts then we were to locate the king's **treasure** and report back.  But, we have only been successful once at getting anywhere near the traitor."  He did not take his eyes off the predator in front of him, but he did motion with his right hand to indicate the waiting shinobi, who were intently watching their leader and learning what was going on.  They could hear every word either by superior hearing or because Hokkai was sharing the information with them through their link.  "He has thought for over four centuries that his most prized **treasure** was lost to him.  We all thought the same.  But, now he believes the **treasure** he seeks is here.  And we were sent as an advance squad.  To gain information and to retrieve his **treasure** , if possible.  I do not believe it will be easy to bring back his **treasure**.  Not anymore."

"Why is that, creature?" Hokkai asked in the shadow's native language, afraid she knew the answer.

"Because, his **treasure** will never cooperate with him," the shadow answered the dragon.  He slowly lifted his right hand up and pulled the ties loose over his neck and shoulder.  "Here, for my transgressions."  He bared the left side of his neck, in penance.  "You need to heal and quickly.  You will also be able to see if what I have told you was the truth or a well orchestrated lie, dorcha banríon."

The title garnered a barely contained collective gasp from the surrounding shinobi.  Mei and Hokkai narrowed their gaze on the slumped figure, who was offering his neck as a meal.  "What did you call her?" Hokkai asked, unease ever blooming in her chest.

Moving his eyes to the powerful female dragon, unworried now about the woman in front of him tearing out his throat.  He had offered it, and willingly, now that he knew who he had injured.  He answered softly and proudly, "Dorcha banríon.  It is only the truth I speak, dragan bandia.  Although, I should call her dorcha bandia, for that is what she truly is.  And, I will give my blood to expedite the healing of her wounds."

Mei was angered and terrified all in one.  She hesitated only a heartbeat before removing her face cover and drawing her head back, long, deadly fangs visible and neck muscles tense.  She struck clean and fast, piercing the jugular vein and drinking deep after removing her fangs.  The blood of the shadow creature was not like human blood.  It was thicker, darker.  She drank what she needed but no more.  Any more and she would completely consume the creature and she had no reason to do so, yet.  But, she was able to glean from his blood that the information he gave was the truth.  The dorcha rí was looking for his treasure and her.  One of many so called traitors.  Mei licked the two punctures closed and leaned back to sit on her feet in front of the dazed shadow.  In his weakened state, you could see he was a man, with long, thick, midnight hair tied back and pointed ears.  Quite handsome, actually.

He opened his eyes, though the lids felt extremely heavy and was surprised.  His blood only slowed the flow of hers from its wound, not healed her as he thought it would.  He found the strength to sit up a little straighter against the tree and focus on the wound.  No, it was not closing.  "Drocha banríon, I have failed you.  I am sorry, my blood is not enough.  I am weak."

"It is not that you are weak in power for one of your kind," Mei began, sighing.  "It is that your blood is not enough of a meal for me, anymore."  This cause the foreign man's eyes to widen almost painfully in recognition.  She had grown tremendously in power since he last saw her.  And in control.  She was completely calm, not a ravening beast as she has been in the distant past.

Hokkai placed a soft hand on Mei's right shoulder, "You need to feed properly and rest.  Dawn will be upon us in a few hours and we have much to do on the morrow."  She understood what Mei needed to close the wounds.  She did indeed need blood, but not just any blood.  The blood had to be from a very powerful being.  It was one of Mei's dark gifts that she has always hated and Hokkai understood why.  This gift was part of who and what she was, her long bloodline.  Or part of it, a part that she hated.  But, it was Hokkai that taught her that this gift was not the evil Mei thought it was. All beings gained power and sustenance from others.  And Mei only needed to drink blood when injured bad enough or needed to heal very quickly.  Hokkai has donated on occasion to her sister because she had the power to heal her.  Mei only took what she needed to heal and no more.  The fact that she stopped herself every time, with no ill effects to Hokkai was proof enough.  So, now, Hokkai removed her left glove and pulled up the sleeve, offering her wrist.  "You know you need more."  She only smiled at her sister, though her face cover concealed it.

About that time, Sesshomaru had made his way towards the unlikely trio.  He had witnessed Mei striking the neck of the fallen assassin after questioning him.  He also noted that she had not killed the man, only stripped him of his ability to hide in shadow.  She even reassured the worried assassin.  Sesshomaru did not understand the language, he understood the tones.  Now, he saw his second bodyguard of the evening offering her uncovered wrist to the woman who fought so fiercely to protect him.  He felt he owed this kneeling woman for protecting him.  And, he hated being in debt.  So, he spoke for the first time since this whole mess started.  "If it is blood you require, you may have some of mine.  In payment of your services this evening."

Everyone was shocked and still.  Moushou quietly asked, "Why would you make such an offer, Western Heir?  Would that not be beneath you?"  Moushou knew of Sesshomaru's pride and arrogance well. It was a bit of widely know information.

Sesshomaru did not even bother to look at the shinobi who spoke, but deigned to answer his question.  "I have a debt to repay, unnecessary though it was.  And, I will not be indebted to any one." Sesshomaru kept his gaze on the still kneeling woman, who had covered her face before turning, and offered his left wrist to her.  There was no need to move clothing out of the way because he wore nothing over his arms and torso.  He was in a pair of silk hakamas that were resting low over his slender hips.  His twin maroon stripes were slightly visible upon each hip, matching the companion pairs on his wrists and cheeks.  He was a nice, sculpted specimen, not too bulky, but visibly strong.  He could stop a blind woman's heart!  "Take what you need.  I am correct to assume that he," Sesshomaru indicated with a slight movement of his head, in an elegant motion, towards the still slumping male, "was not enough to aid in your healing.  That is why you drank his blood, was it not?"

Mei gave a slight bow of the head in recognition of his correct assumption.  She did not answer though, because she was unsure if her voice would give her current identity away.  In her native tongue, Sesshomaru did not seem to recognize it, but in his, he just might.  Different sounds.  She did briefly glance at Hokkai who only shrugged and added through their link, **_It could not hurt and this will help lift any debt he feels he has._**

With a nod of agreement, Mei stood and bowed from the neck to Sesshomaru in thanks.  She then lifted his left wrist carefully in her hands.  As soon as she touched it, she felt a slight tingle, but tried to blame it on the battle high that was beginning to fade.  She loosened her face cover so it hung partially in his line of sight, and brought his wrist to her face. She allowed her fangs to elongate inside her mouth.  Mei did stop to smell his wrist.  It was a pleasing male scent, clean and enjoyable.  Then, with her tri-colored eyes locked with his bright gold ones, she struck, clean.  The skin only gave a little resistance under her sharp fangs, then his veins were giving up the precious blood they guarded.  He tasted wonderful, full of power and life.  She never tasted anyone like him.  She felt truly honored that he would make such an offer.  He owed her no debt, but she knew to refuse his generous offer would be to insult such a proud man.  She kept her eyes on his and saw that he was enjoying this. She closed her eyes for fear he would see how much she, too, was enjoying this.

Sesshomaru knew there may be pain, but what he felt was not pain.  There was really no way to describe it.  He did enjoy the sensation.  The pull of her mouth on his wrist was very enjoyable.  He kept his eyes locked with her very unusual, yet beautiful ones.  He has never seen eyes that were three different colors before.  The colors together were gorgeous.  The vertical pupils he has seen on certain reptile youkai, especially dragons.  Was that what this woman was?  A dragon?  But, she did not smell like a dragon.  She smelled warm, but not scaly.  He did not regret allowing this mysterious warrior, this intriguing woman, to drink his noble blood.  He glanced at her wound when she closed her eyes and saw how the wound was almost healed.  In a few heartbeats, it would be completely closed and starting to fade.  Almost half a heartbeat after the wound closed, he felt her withdraw from his wrist.  He watched as she licked the punctures clean of blood and closed them.  He was fascinated when her tongue came out to lick the remaining blood from around her lips.

After cleaning the last of his delicious blood from her mouth, she opened her eyes and bowed from the neck again, slowly releasing his now healed wrist.  She also remembered to recover her face.  She knew he had excellent eye sight, but thankfully the moon was covered and that helped her.  "My thanks, Western Heir, for such a wonderful gift," she did not care if he recognized her voice now, though it was husky.  She felt exhilarated and relaxed at the same time.  The wound was closed and almost knitted on the inside.  She only drew enough to seal the wound, but his blood was still working.  It was repairing the damage.  He was a powerful, beautiful creature of nature.  "We will require the use of your holding cells for these two.  We need to keep them from reporting back to their leader," Mei requested, trying to get her mind back to the business at hand.

Sesshomaru nodded once.  "I will have someone summoned to show your people the way, if you but wait a moment."  When he received Mei's nod of acceptance, he turned and gracefully walked back to his private quarters.  There he pulled a small rope and waited.  Not long, then Jaken was knocking on his master's front door.

Upon Sesshomaru opening the door, the kappa bowed low to the floor and inquired, "What do you desire, master?"

"I need you to escort our new guards and their prisoners to the dungeons.  Assist them in any way they require and keep it quiet," Sesshomaru commanded, moving to the side and walking to the private gardens, Jaken following close behind.  Jaken let out a gasp at the sight he saw.  There was an unconscious figure encased in a cage constructed of living flame and another slumped against a large, ancient tree.  He was battered and covered in blood on the left side of his torso from his neck down, though there was no visible wound.  But Jaken was most surprised by the imposing black figures standing around the garden.  They were silent and still.  He had not even sensed them.  They appeared to be waiting.  There were two figures standing by the slumped prisoner.  Jaken assumed these were the shinobi his lord and king had requested from the hidden shinobi village.  Jaken bowed low in appreciation for their timely arrival.

"If you will follow me, I can lead you to our dungeons.  I know many hidden ways to get there, so as not to arouse suspicions or rumors," Jaken advised.  He watched as one of the two standing by the tree made a slight motion with her head and four shinobi were by her side.

_**I need you to set up some light in the cells to keep them from drawing power from the dark.  Just bright enough to weaken them, not to torture them.  Save torture as a last resort.  And, house them in separate cells, quietly.  This one here should give you little trouble, but set up a barrier around both cells.  I want no messages in or out,**_  Mei instructed the four she selected through their link.  There was a miko, and Miroku was also present.  Their holy powers would be used to erect the barriers.  Moushou was chosen because he can manipulate flames, so he could move the flaming cage that Hokkai created. 

**_How are we to transport this one?_**  Moushou asked, motioning with his chin to the weakened male.

Mei sighed and crouched down before the assassin.  In her native tongue she asked, "Will you swear on the darkness that eats all things, you will follow these people wherever they lead you.  Do as you are instructed and cause no trouble nor try to betray me or mine?"

The tired assassin chuckled, "You have grown very wise since last we met, dorcha banríon.  You have my solemn vow on the darkness that eats all things.  I will follow whomever you appoint to lead me wherever they may.  I will cause no trouble nor betray you in any way."  This was a very serious vow and one Mei knew the assassin would never break for fear of the gods turning against him.  Among their kind, a vow was something very sacred and had dire consequences if broken.

Mei nodded her head in acceptance and stood.  She turned to her shinobi.  Through their link she advised, **_He would rather die a horrible death than break that vow.  It was one of the strongest I remembered for his kind.  He will behave._**

The four bowed deeply and gathered the two prisoners.  Moushou took control of the flaming cage and made it more manageable for traveling the interior corridors without causing too much discomfort to the prisoner inside.  Miroku assisted the conscious assassin to his feet, but before he could take a step, the assassin dropped to one knee, hard and bowed his head.  This caught everyone's attention in the small, quiet garden.  "My life is yours, dorcha banríon, use it as you will."  He waited for Mei to acknowledge his pledge, given honestly and wholeheartedly.  He knew exactly who she was, now.

Mei gave a small sigh, "You may rise and I have not decided yet what to do with you.  But, for now, serve me by following my people."  She was not unkind, just tired of the trouble this night has brought to her.  The assassin stood, with help from Miroku and began to follow the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish Gaelic translations:  
> dorcha means dark  
> Banríon means queen  
> Rí means king  
> Dragan means dragon  
> Bandia means goddess  
> Lann - means blade, using as a name


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei only wanted to forget what she found out this night. But, before she can even find any solace, she had to find out how those two made it into the palace, much less the western wing, with no alarm raised by her shinobi. Mei turned her gaze to another one of her captains, a tall female koumori, her wings like a black cape around her shoulders. 'Find out how they were able to get this far. I need to know what happened.' The koumori bowed and disappeared, taking two others with her. While the search was on, Mei and Hokkai began to reach out to every shinobi at the western palace, taking a count of those present. This was not done to second guess the koumori but to help expedite things. For Mei was genuinely concerned for her shinobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold & Italicized words are for telepathic speech.  
> Italicized for thoughts.
> 
> tora-tiger youkai  
> koumori - bat  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> the name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> the name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> the name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> the name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
> the name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern sea

Chapter 12

Mei only wanted to forget what she found out this night.  But, before she can even find any solace, she had to find out how those two made it into the palace.  Much less the western wing, with no alarm raised by her shinobi.  Mei turned her gaze to another one of her captains, a tall female koumori.  Her wings like a black cape around her shoulders.   _ **Find out how they were able to get this far. I need to know what happened.**_  The koumori bowed and disappeared, taking two others with her.  While the search was on, Mei and Hokkai began to reach out to every shinobi at the western palace, taking a count of those present.  This was not done to second guess the koumori but to help expedite things.  For Mei was genuinely concerned for her shinobi.

Sesshomaru was watching everything that his new bodyguard was doing.  He noted that even without uttering a single sound or the use of hand signals, she was able to order those around her.   _Who is this woman?  How is she communicating with them?  What is she, I wonder?_  he asked himself these questions.  He was genuinely curious.  This makes the second woman, apparently just arrived to his family's home, that has drawn his attention.  The first is the Lady Mei, equally as mysterious.

Hokkai was trying to help, she understood Mei's feelings for her shinobi, her children.  Her hatchery sister either oversaw their training or trained them personally.  They were more to her than mere tools as most see their soldiers.  That was one of the many things that Hokkai respected in her sister.

Mei received an answer from each of her shinobi, easing some of her worries.  There were two that were a bit sluggish in nature, but the koumori was with them and had advised they had been injured.  The extent of the injuries were not severe and were healing.  The injured were being taken to safety to sleep and heal.  Mei released a soft sigh of relief at this news.  Unaware, in her worry, that her every move was being watch by a certain young taiyoukai. _Thank the Lord and Lady, they are alive._  She prayed, head bowed, eyes closed in thanks.

Releasing a soft sigh, she began looking over the private royal gardens. There had to be an explanation as to how the two shadow assassins were able to gain the grounds.  And, measures must be taken to keep it from happening again.   _Those assassins went after the heir, not Ariake.  Why go after him instead of her?  They are definitely after something here and I shudder at the thought.  I believe that she's the link somehow._ _We need answers and I have a way to get them._  Mei let these questions run through her head why scanning the gardens, noticing any weak points.

_**Master, the two prisoners are safely put away. The wards are in place,**_  Moushou reported from the dungeons below the western palace. **_The one that spoke to you earlier is requesting to speak with you at your leave._**

**_I see, thank you, Moushou.  I will talk with him soon,_**  Mei replied, stopping next to the large, ancient tree that she had thrown her prey against.  From this position, one could see most of the private garden.  She was about to take a step forward when she felt a strong presence on her right side.  She turned to find the still bare chested, sleep tossed, western heir standing next to her.  She was actually surprised to find it difficult to keep her eyes on his face.  Mei became irritated with herself.  She was not some young girl to be turned by a pretty face or sculpted body.  Taking a deep breath, she pitched her voice low, "What can I help you with, western prince?  I am busy with a current problem."

H stood there watching the woman at his side out of the corner of his eye.  It did bother him, his budding fascination with this woman and the Lady Mei.  He must be careful, because fascinations can become distractions and he did not need those.  He was not used to anyone but his parents ever using such a tone with him and usually when he was a child and being annoying.  He did not like it one bit, but did not want to give this woman the satisfaction of knowing he was irritated.  "Maybe you can spare a moment to explain to me what is going on?  I believe I should know," he answered, coolly, in his seemingly stoic voice.

"I am afraid that I am only just finding out myself.  You should talk to your father.  He can get you up to speed.  I have work to do and therefore no time to explain," she answered back, placing her bare, left palm against the ancient tree and trying to **see** the garden.  She opened her second sight, which allowed her to see the flows of energy all around.  She wanted to take a much closer look at the garden, maybe she can find more answers, or maybe not.  It didn't hurt to look.  Just as she opened her eyes and focused, Sesshomaru stepped in front of her.  The amount of energy wrapped around him was amazing.  She felt she was blinded.  She had to blink and focus on his eyes.  "You are ruining my view, please move."

"I want answers, woman," he ordered, narrowing his eyes.  He was irritated at her lack of respect for him and his status.  She was in his home after all, and she was refusing to answer him.  Unheard of.

"I already told you, prince, I am trying to find out how those two assassins were able to get passed my people and enter this section of the palace.  They were after you, this time, but there has been another attempt.  On your mother, correct?"  She watched his silver eye brow arch up as he waited for her to continue.  Sighing, she realized that she would have to take the time to explain.  "Let me finish here and then I will return to you and explain what I know.  Agreed?"

"Now," he ordered, crossing his arms over his very nice chest.

_Nice?  It has been a while,_  Mei thought, and Hokkai heard her, because there was a suppressed snicker.  Thankfully she was the only one to hear.  Without looking back, she leapt into the boughs of the tree.  "I have work to do, prince, be patient.  You will be guarded till I return."  She turned her enhanced eyes back to the garden and did a quick, but thorough scan.  It was not surprising that she felt the tree shake as an impatient youkai joined her.  "I have to leave for now.  Please, be kind to those I leave with you.  Save your questions and anger for me."  She didn't even wait for a reply, she blinked out of sight and was gone.

Sesshomaru sat there, extending his senses, trying to locate the elusive female.  He couldn't find her.  Growling softly, he gracefully left the tree and found his other bodyguard leaning casually against the trunk.  He narrowed his eyes on her, but to no avail.

"You have to wait for her to return, pup.  I will be of no help to you and I am too old for you to be playing games with.  Though you are welcome to try with her.  I would love to see how far you get." Hokkai was having fun tonight.  She was curious how this was going to turn out.  "Now, shall we sit down and wait for her to return?"  Without waiting for a reply, Hokkai began heading back to Sesshomaru's apartment.  She just walked in and took a seat in his sitting area.

Sesshomaru was not happy.  Do these people not realize who he was and that he should be respected?  By the way his two bodyguards were acting, he doubted they even cared.   _Great,_  he thought as he walked silently back to his apartment.   _Strange night._

In the dungeon

Mei went to the palace dungeon to talk to the assassin she fought earlier.  She needed answers.  She appeared next to Moushou.  "I think now is a good time for answers," she said, in her native language, which caught the attention of the assassin.  He moved closer to the wards.

"I will tell you what I can, dorcha banríon.  But, some things I may not be able to tell you," the assassin replied while going down on bended knee.

"Why would you not be able to tell her everything?" Moushou asked, curious.

"He may be under oath or he may not have the information to fill in the gaps," Mei answered.  "Just as he would not break the oath I asked him to take, he can not break any other.  It is not a good idea for his kind to do so."

"Hhhmm, understood then, Master," Moushou only commented and became silent, waiting.  He would stand guard.

"What is your name?" Mei asked, wanting to call him something other than assassin number one.

"Lann, dorcha banríon.  I am called Lann."

"Now, Lann, how did you get here?"  Mei began with little preamble.

"We used the portals to get here quickly.  We were ordered to arrive here as soon as possible and gather intelligence.  We have been following minute traces of you since we arrived," the assassin answered, truthfully.  "We were taught how to use them, but we will not be the only ones to use them.  Others will be coming through them, including the dorcha rí.  He is very intent on finding what he feels rightfully belongs to him."  Lann became silent for a moment, seeming to study Mei closely.  He nodded his head, before saying, "Though, he does not seem to let those go that no longer wish to be his.  That could cause trouble for you, dorcha banríon."

"This dorcha rí of yours believes that the master is his?" Miroku asked, having been listening.  "Why does he think this?"

"Because at one time, I was an unwilling guest of his," Mei answered, quietly, not wanting to dredge up those memories, for they may be shared through the Haisho link.  Her shielding was weak at the moment.  She had kept that part of her past from them, to protect them and herself.  The only one who knew what she had been through was Hokkai.   ** _I may have to tell them eventually_** , she thought, and felt a comforting acknowledgement from Hokkai.

"Were you his queen, master?" Moushou asked, quietly.

"I was supposed to be, but my father refused to bless the match.  I was angry at the time, but I grew to understand why," Mei answered, deciding to reveal a bit of her past, for now.

"The dorcha rí was livid when your father made that declaration.  He tried to convince your father to change his mind, but it did not happen.  I am sorry for what was done to you and your family," Lann added, softly.  He knew only a little bit about what had happened to her.  He did not know all of it, though he could guess.  He knew how his king was.

"Lann," Mei met his gaze through the light barrier, "It is not something that you can apologize for.  It was not your doing, nor your order.  You are a soldier, not a ruler."  She took a deep breath and decided to continue.  "When do you expect the rest to arrive and where?  What are they bringing with them?"

"We have information that the solas banríon is planning to visit with the banríon of these lands.  For what purpose, we do not know.  We do know that they are long time acquaintances.  That may be just reason enough.  The dorcha rí believes it has something to do with you.  Though to be honest, I had hoped you would be dead."

This last caused the shinobi with her to get angry.  "How can you say such a thing?!  She spared your life, and you wished she were dead?!"  Miroku was astonished.  What was this creature thinking?

"It is alright, I know what he means," Mei answered, meeting Lann's sad gaze directly.  "All too well, I am afraid."

"Dorcha banríon, I do not know how much they may know, but if you have any allies, you should begin gathering them.  He will come and he will come in force.  You know this," Lann advised.  "I seriously doubt you have been just sitting idly all these years."  He let a small smile grace his lovely elven face . If she had grown as much as he suspected, then she would not have been unprepared. She was her father's daughter, after all.  And before his death, he had seen to her training.  Lann knew that this woman was born to lead and was doing just that from the looks of those following her. _She has been very busy,_  Lann thought to himself, with approval.   _Very good.  She may be able to stand up to him after all._

"I will be able to let you know when the portals open and where," Lann mentioned.

"Why would you do this?" Moushou asked, concerned.

"I had pledged myself to my dorcha banríon, long ago.  I renewed it tonight.  I will honor that pledge."  Lann answered standing tall and proud, meeting the tora's blunt gaze.  "I do care about what happens to her.  Maybe not for the same reasons as you do, but I do.  I would never have fought her if I had recognized sooner who it was."

"Let us know when you feel anything change.  I want as much of a warning as I can get," Mei ordered, though not unkindly.  The safety of her clan was very important.

Lann went down on one knee again, bowing his head low, "As you wish, dorcha banríon."

Mei nodded to her shinobi and they all left the dungeons.  There was no way for the prisoners to escape and Lann had sworn he would obey Mei.

Private royal garden

Mei returned as promised to the royal gardens.  She let out a tired sigh and made her way to the prince's private apartment.  She had said she would tell him what was going on.  At least what she thought he needed to know.  It seems this night was going to drag on.  Just as she set foot on his private porch, the shoji was slid open and in the doorway was Sesshomaru.  He was still in his sleeping hakamas with no haori.  He did not seem too happy to be kept waiting.  Mei glanced off to the sitting room and found Hokkai smiling like a cat.   ** _I really wish I could laugh with you,_**  Mei sent to her hatchery sister, with a grumpy voice.

**_I find it hilarious,_**  Hokkai shot back, clearly pleased. **_I wonder what he would think if he found out that the two new women in his home were the same one?_**

**_What are you blathering about?_**  Mei brushed passed Sesshomaru without even a small sign of respect.  This caused him to lift his eye brow, a small sign of irritation.  Mei noticed it, but didn't even bother to comment.   ** _I think you were hit in the head during that last little bit of fun.  Or you really need a nap._**

**_Say what you like, but that boy kept watching the garden, waiting on you to return,_**  Hokkai threw out.

**_He wants answers, do not read more into it than what is there, you hopeless matchmaker.  I do not need this trouble right now, I know you heard our discussion in the dungeon,_**  Mei stated, clearly wanting to change the subject.

Taking a deep breath, Hokkai answered, **_Yes, I did.  Now, why not talk to this impatient youth and we can get out of here._**  Hokkai stood and walked to the shoji leading to the garden.   ** _I will be out here._**

Sighing, Mei turned to find said youth, watching her.  She lifted an eye brow of her own before sitting down on one of the floor pillows provided.  "What do you wish to know?"  She didn't even seem to be trying to get on his good side.  But, she was feeling just a bit drained, emotionally.  It was definitely a weird night.

"What exactly are you doing here?"  Sesshomaru asked, noticing the slump of her shoulders as a sign of fatigue.  "No lies."

Taking a deep breath, Mei began.  "We were contacted a few weeks ago, by your father with a contract proposal.  He wanted someone to help protect his family from further attempts on their lives.  I began that day to gather information and wheels were set into motion to gather what was needed in order to fulfill this contract.  We accepted after all.  We do not know for certain who sent these people after your family or exactly why, but we are looking into it.  Until we find and stop these people, we are here to protect you.  Simple."

"I do not see it as simple, woman," Sesshomaru stated, walking over to where she sat, casually at his tea table.  Yes, it bothered him that he had bodyguards as well as the reason why.  His father had made this decision without consulting him.  But he could, grudgingly understand why.  InuTaisho was a worried mate and father, after all.  Sesshomaru did not like emotions and suppressed all but disdain and anger.  Those seem to serve him best, but even those were leashed.  This woman manager to shake his control on his anger by her lack of respect, but she also stirred other emotions that he felt needed to stay hidden away.  "I believe you know more than you are telling me.  And I want to know why you are keeping this information from me."

Mei gracefully rolled to her feet and stretched.  She was unconcerned about his anger.  She felt she could best him and really, she had a lot on her mind.  "That is your opinion, young prince.  Have fun with it.  Now, I will be outside waiting on the change in watch and then I plan on getting some rest.  I have a busy day tomorrow."  She turned and began to stroll towards a shoji door that led to the garden when she felt a warm, hard shackle on her left wrist.  She noticed as she turned that the shackle was attached to a muscled, striped forearm.  She fought to keep her eyes from roaming over the chiseled chest of the irritated inu youkai, though he kept his irritation in check.  "What is it now, young prince?  I told you I am tired."

He really could not say what possessed him to reach out and grab her wrist.  He must be delirious or crazy, since he felt fine, there had to be another explanation.  "Who are you?" was all he could think to ask.

Mei tilted her head to the side and studied him for a moment.  "No one to worry about, young prince.  Just someone who is looking out for you.  That is all you need to know."  She was able to gently pull her wrist from his grip and gave a bow from the neck.  "Good night, young prince."  She walked out of the room without making a sound.

Sesshomaru barely contained his growl of self-disgust.  He walked back to his bedroom and grabbed the fallen cover.   _That is twice in one night that I have made a fool of myself,_ he thought, throwing the cover back on the bed haphazardly. _First, I follow the Lady Mei from the banquet hall and watch her leave.  Now, I argue with a woman and grab her wrist to, what?  Stop her from leaving?!  I must be losing my mind.  Too much time spent with the hanyou brat, his insanity is contagious._  He flopped on to his bed and was greeted with a billow of that woman's scent.  Sesshomaru just closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, he felt he needed the peace of not thinking for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dorcha means dark  
> Banríon means queen  
> Rí means king  
> Dragan means dragon  
> Bandia means goddess  
> Lann - means blade, using as a name  
> Solas means Light  
> I wanted to use Irish Gaelic words because Mei's background will be Gaelic. And we are getting a small glimpse into her past. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter because I have enjoyed working on it, even though it was a bit of a pain getting it to come together right. lol I also am giving you glimpses at what Mei is capable of doing. She is a complex character with a complicated history and only Hokkai knows the whole of it. Well, Arigato and ja mata ne, until next time. psycobooklover.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was able to settle down for the remainder of the evening, Mei and Hokkai were able to return to their beds to rest for the few short hours before the rising of the sun. After sunrise, several youkai rose for the day. Some were meditating, having breakfast or going to train. Mei and Kagome met up with Hokkai and Shizu on the way to the dining hall for breakfast. The four women were dressed in comfortable hakamas and haori, suitable for fighting. After a traditional breakfast, they were to head to the dojo for some exercise, something that was done every morning to stay sharp. Hokkai's two sons were already up and on the practice fields that were part of the palace grounds. They wanted to get outside early in an attempt to catch the eyes of the females who also rose early to watch the training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold & Italicized words are for telepathic speech.  
> Italicized for thoughts.
> 
> tora-tiger youkai  
> koumori - bat  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> the name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> the name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> the name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> the name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou- brave warrior in Japanese  
> the name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern sea  
> bear - kuma  
> Hokkai's 2nd son-Aoihi- blue flame

Chapter 13

Everyone was able to settle down for the remainder of the evening.  Mei and Hokkai were able to return to their beds to rest for the few short hours before the rising of the sun.  After sunrise, several youkai rose for the day.  Some were meditating, having breakfast or going to train.  Mei and Kagome met up with Hokkai and Shizu on the way to the dining hall for breakfast.  The four women were dressed in comfortable hakamas and haori, suitable for fighting.  After a traditional breakfast, they were to head to the dojo for some exercise.  Something that was done every morning to stay sharp. Hokkai's two sons were already up and on the practice fields that were part of the palace grounds.  They wanted to get outside early in an attempt to catch the eyes of the females who also rose early to watch the training.

On this morning, there was another that met the four women in the dining hall.  It was Kouga.  He approached the low table the women were sitting around, very informal and relaxed.  "Well, this is a very lovely sight for an equally lovely morning," he greeted in his sexy, gravelly voice.  He was very happy to see Kagome in the morning light coming in through the shoji that were open to the garden. He never thought of himself as a poet but he felt like one when he thought of how Kagome looked with the sun shining on her.  He noticed that her hair was braided down her back in a thick rope, tied off with a white band.  She was dressed in deep blue hakamas and matching haori with a black sash tied around her waist to keep the haori tight.  This intrigued the ookami.  "What are your plans for this fine morning, my lovely Kagome?"

Kagome smiled in greeting, with a faint blush to her cheeks.  She had noticed the very handsome ookami male.  He had his long, thick, black hair pulled up into a ponytail and a head band to keep his bangs off his forehead.  He was wearing black hakamas and a loose haori.  The haori was left partially open, showing a hint of his light bronze chest.  Kagome had definitely noticed.  She received a slight nudge from Shizu, a sort of congratulations for having caught this male's eye.  "I am going to out to train this morning.  I try to do so every morning, if I'm not too busy or tired."  She answered with a warm smile.  She was touched that this handsome male was interested in her.  "Would you like to join us for breakfast?" she asked, gesturing to the setting of miso soup, rice, pickled vegetables and cooked fish.

Kouga gave Kagome his real smile for her offer, "I would love to, but I was on my way to the training yard myself.  I already had breakfast.  But, I will be waiting for you, my Kagome."

Kagome watched him leave the dining hall with a small smile.  It quickly turned into a blush when she noticed the other three women smiling in her direction.  "What?!  He seems very nice."  Suddenly her breakfast was quite fascinating.  At least until she could get her blushing cheeks to cool.

Mei and Hokkai said nothing, just smiled and finished their breakfast.  Shizu had no problem adding her thoughts.  "Wow, Kagome, you are so lucky to have such a handsome male interested in you.  I can't wait for that to happen to me!"

Hokkai just shook her head, thinking about her sons, who are looking for mates now.  Or at least for a female at the moment.  Hokkai could stand to wait a little while for her daughter to start looking seriously, thank you!  She was beginning to feel old.

Breakfast finished with only Kagome and Shizu enjoying a bit of girl talk.  Only Mei and Hokkai were silent.  Both older women were busy thinking about what they learned last night.  This was not boding well for Mei.  Her past was planning to rear its ugly head and Mei was going to have to face it down, at last.  And at least two in the shinobi corps have a slight idea of Mei's violent past.  Mei always knew she would tell her clan about her past, but out of fear, she was hoping to never have to mention it.  Now, she would have to and soon if what Lann said was accurate.  And she will, but, she was worried about dragging those around her into the fray.  They did not deserve to suffer her fate.  She was willing to die destroying that monster, but she would be damned if she would risk her clan. That she will not do.  And against her wishes, her memories of a darker time began to surface.  A time of pain, fear, desperation and humiliation.

She was concentrating so hard, she almost did not hear Kagome's gasp.  When she noticed it, she also saw Shizu with tears in her eyes and Hokkai's open concern.  Mei realized that she was sharing some of her emotions from a particularly dark time in her past with those sitting closest to her.  She was so worried about what was to come and about revealing her past that she did not shield away tight enough.  It was only emotions, but it gave the two young girls and any of her shinobi that were nearby an idea of her pain and her fears.  Mei did not say anything, could not really say anything at this time.  She just stood and quietly left the dining hall, concentrating on her mental shields.  She was outside on the front steps before the others could leave the dining hall.  She began to walk, aimlessly, to the training yard, where the western military trained each day.  Today, the eligible males were also outside training.  It was InuTaisho's idea.  He thought it would attract the females and then they could pick their mates a little easier.  He was a little tired of so many people under his roof.  He could not seem to wait till he can have peace and quiet again.

The training grounds were to the east of the front palace stair.  The ground had been trample a bit from continued use but there were well tended trees surrounding the grounds and near the outer wall. The day was quite nice for morning training, warm with a cool, soft breeze blowing in.  The men were training in various training gi and training with or without weapons.  Some were trying to impress the group of females that were standing under the shade trees with their prowess, but most were honestly training.  Mei barely noticed at first, so lost in her own thoughts.  But she, herself, did not go so unnoticed.  She was almost immediately noticed by a particular male youkai on the training grounds.

_Is it so wrong to wish for some peace and quiet?  Like what I had before this crowd descended upon my home?_  InuTaisho thought as he noticed his two sons were sparring, no weapons, with each other. _At least they are outside and not inside breaking the antiques._  He had just finished a sigh at this thought, when he noticed something interesting.  He noticed a sudden stiffening in his eldest son's posture and he even paused for a heartbeat.  This occurred just as a light breeze blew from the direction of the palace front steps.  Sesshomaru seemed suddenly alerted by something, but what? Despite the early hour, there was a growing crowd of females up this morning to watch the eligible males.  But, this group did nothing to draw his eldest son's attention in any way.  He had even made it a point to ignore their calls of admiration and love.  He did not seem to be very interested in any of the females that have been here.  The noticeable change in Sesshomaru's posture caused a round of oohhhs to come from the females.  When he paused, even for just a few heartbeats, it was to inhale deeply the new scent on the breeze.  This caused Inuyasha to raise an eyebrow.  He resumed his sparring match with his younger brother, but now he was suddenly more aggressive in his attacks.  He was usually very hard on his half brother whenever they trained, but he became more serious than usual.  And with Sesshomaru being a perfectionist, this was saying something.  It was almost as if he was trying to show he was the better fighter, the better choice.  But, what happened to suddenly cause this?   _Or better yet, who could have appeared?_ InuTaisho scanned the gathered women and noticed one that had stopped, just at the edge of the crowd.  She was one of the new females that was seated near their table last evening.  She looked a bit different with her hair in a thick, simple, braided rope down her back.  She was watching Sesshomaru, no real surprise, but it was the way she was watching him that was different.  She appeared to be following his movements as if she were memorizing them.  To InuTaisho, she did not seem to realize the way she was watching his eldest. _Interesting, indeed, and he seem to know exactly when she appeared,_  he thought as he returned his gaze to his eldest.  InuTaisho noticed how Sesshomaru kept turning Inu Yasha around so the younger male's back was facing the crowd.  This would allow Sesshomaru to see the group of admiring women.  He was attempting to find the one that had just arrived, the one that was affecting his senses.  He did not seem to be in control of himself, it was as if he had to find the source of the scent.  This was something that InuTaisho, himself, experienced when he first met Ariake, centuries ago. He could not control himself, just as his eldest was having difficulty doing now.

_Yes, by his moves, he appears to know she is here.  Somehow, without looking or with only a light breeze barely blowing her scent this way, he knows she is here.  This particular female.  Interesting._  InuTaisho decided that he would continue to watch his son and study his reactions to this particular female.

Mei was trying not to think about her painful past, because she seems unable to control who goes along for the ride.  This bothered her.  She did not want to burden her children with her past, but she was going to have to tell them.  She was going to have to prepare them for what was coming there way.  It was not something she was looking forward to doing.  She was stronger now, but she had to fight like the devil to get there.  Some of the things she did brought shame, and fear.  She did not want to ever disappoint her children.  She was lost in her thoughts as she left the dining hall.  She was surprised when she found herself in the training yard.  She stopped for no real reason and her eyes instantly latched onto one male in particular, Sesshomaru.  She could not seem to help where her eyes went.  She watched him spar with his younger brother and he was power in motion.

He was graceful and seemingly flawless in his movements if a bit aggressive.  She could see, even through his light training haori, the muscles that were in play along his back as he moved.  It was exquisite.  Mei seemed almost lost in his movements.  When she saw his profile, she caught a glimpse of his state of concentration.  She could appreciate that level, she was the same way when she was seriously training.   _He is wonderful to watch.  I am sure he will find a worthy woman in no time,_ ' Mei thought, but for some reason, she did not seem very happy with this thought.  She gave a small smile in his direction, he was almost completely turned towards the crowd again.  She began to walk around the back of the ooohhhing women.  She did not seem to notice that InuTaisho had been studying the reactions of her or his eldest son.  And he was not the only one to notice, Hokkai had been able to catch up to her 'sister' and been able to see what was so fascinating.

Hokkai had left the dining hall after reassuring the two young women with her.  She said that Mei had some painful secrets and when the time was right, she would tell them what happened to her. Hokkai advised them to just let Mei be for a while.  That Mei was just worried about some of the information she received from their prisoners.  Kagome and Shizu did not like it, they were worried for their friend, but they also understood.  That was when Hokkai had left the dining hall to find her sister.  She found Mei standing on the edge of the enthusiastic crowd of women, her gaze fixed forward. Hokkai was not really surprised to find who had her sister's attention.  She smiled and approached Mei, who was walking behind the attentive crowd of women.  Mei was trying to keep her eyes forward rather than stare at Sesshomaru any more.  "You know, frowning is against the law," Hokkai started, getting Mei's attention and a small answering smile.  Hokkai knew that Mei could sense her concern and she wanted to help.  But, Hokkai knew better than to try to protect Mei from her pain.  It did not help.  The only thing she could do was offer a smile and a dear friend.

"I am willing to break the law every now and then," Mei answered back, grateful to Hokkai for understanding and being there.  Mei was also trying to calm her heart.  It was racing a bit after watching Sesshomaru sparring with his younger brother.  Mei was silent, just moving towards a group of guards that seemed to be waiting for her and Hokkai.  These guards are the ones that accompanied both woman to the Western Palace.

"Well, I did not think you would be joining us this morning," a rumbling, happy, male voice called out.  He took in the slightly haunted expression in Mei's eyes and the concern in Hokkai's.  So, he decided to cheer up the two women.  "Now that the light of my life is here, I can die a happy dragon.  Though, I would be much happier to live as your devoted slave."

Hokkai rolled her eyes and Mei just chuckled.  "You do not seem to have changed, Aoihi.  But, I think you can be a bit too chipper in the morning," was Mei's reply, as she tried to walk past him.  She did not get to say much else or get very far because she was quickly grabbed by the same happy male dragon and swung around.  Mei was so surprised she even let out a girly squeal as she was lifted off the ground.  She tried not to laugh, but could not help it.  She let out the happy sound and felt a bit better for the moment.  While being spun, she saw the relief on Hokkai, Kagome and Shizu's faces, but something else caught her eye briefly.  Sesshomaru, who was not sparring now, had turned his head her way.  He did not seem happy about what he was seeing.  He was taking a break from his sparring match with his brother.  Mei did not understand why she was uncomfortable with his expression.  After Aoihi was done spinning her around, he set her down.  "I am glad you came out this morning.  I get to spend such a beautiful morning with you."

"You have been busy entertaining the ladies here, so I was not expecting to see you much," Mei teased with a smile.  This was Hokkai's son, her second.  He was a carefree soul and he had always liked being around women.  He said he liked the way they smelled and the sound of their voices.  "But, you are suppose to be looking for a mate."

"No, I am here with Mother.  I have found my woman.  But she does not seem to realize it yet," Aoihi said with a deep, dramatic sigh.  He even covered his heart with his hand, as if in pain.

Mei and Hokkai just shook their heads, smiling.  Shizu actually walked up to her older brother and slapped his arm.  "You are such a clown.  Stop teasing Aunt Mei and get back to training," she sounded just like her mother then.  Hokkai was proud.

Kagome was laughing when she turned her head to see Inu Yasha stretching.  He was a lovely sight for her this morning.  Dare she say, just as nice as seeing Kouga earlier.  Only this was different, he was in motion, unaware of the admiration.  Even if it was stretching.  His long, silver hair was falling down his back, loose and soft.  He was wearing a thin, white training haori and it was fitted well to his torso.  She could see the movement of his muscles easily.  She was just watching his movements and did not hear Shizu ask her a question.  Kagome was utterly fascinated with his movements. Shizu had to nudge her.

"Hey, what's caught your attention, Kagome?" Shizu asked, curious at her friend's inattention.  She found what or better yet who had caught Kagome's eye.  Shizu smiled and winked.  "I see, nice choice there, Kags.  He's hot."  The last was said in a loud, stage whisper, with no real intention of hiding what she was saying.

Kagome blushed and met Inu Yasha's surprised golden gaze.  He had heard the young dragon's teasing of Kagome.  He was grudgingly curious as to what had drawn this particular young woman's attention, which was why he turned around.  He was pleasantly surprised to find that it was him she had been staring at.  She waved and then tried to stop blushing as she smiled, then turned to look at Shizu.  Inu Yasha had been keenly aware of her arrival, he seemed to suffer a problem very similar to his elder brother.  His heart seems to have sped up a little after receiving a warm smile from her. _Why does this one woman affect me so?_  he asked himself.  But, he tried not to think about it.  The sons of the west were determined to ignore any reaction they were having to the two intriguing women.

InuTaisho was covertly studying his sons' reactions, wondering.   _Could it be that they have found their mates already?  These women, and so soon after they arrived?_ InuTaisho was asking himself, amazed but thought to just observe for a couple of days to be sure.

Mei's and Hokkai's guards bowed deeply upon their ladies' arrival and were now continuing their warm up exercises.  They were comprised of both males and females within the gathered guard.  And the guard with Hokkai seem to show equal respect to Mei for her leadership skills, and her willingness to look after her people.  She was similar to Hokkai in that respect.  Plus, in Hokkai's guard, some had been with her when she helped their queen gain revenge for the assassination of their king.  She had been there, side by side, with Hokkai, guarding her back while Hokkai battled the outcaste male dragon.  The one that had murdered her mate and planned to murder her children.  Only Hokkai and Mei were able to gain entry to the murderer's lair.  She suffered some very serious injuries, some were mortal in their damage, taking on the outcaste's guards alone.  But this seemed to be the only way she could allow Hokkai the chance to fight one on one with her mate's murderer, who was a disowned brother of the deceased king.  That had earned her a great deal of respect in their eyes.  That was not an easy battle and one that Mei could not fight without resorting to using her deeply hidden powers.  But those who saw her, died in agony with the exception of Hokkai.  And Hokkai remembers what she saw that day and vowed to not tell anyone.  Out of gratitude and friendship. Hokkai told Mei over and over again to never be ashamed of her powers.  That she was born with them and that she should be proud that she used them to protect, rather than terrorize and needlessly destroy.  It was Hokkai that helped Mei to realize she did not need to hate herself.

Hokkai placed a hand on Mei's left shoulder.  "Are you ready to head to the dojo?  I already asked InuTaisho last night if we could use it for our training exercises today."  Hokkai knew that Mei would want to keep her people in top condition for the upcoming battle they both feared was looming.  It did not seem to be a possibility, it seemed inevitable.  And, neither of them could train their people in the open where everyone could see them.  There would be questions.  They may not be able to use the dojo all the time, but they will use it as much as possible to train who they can.  Everyone in Mei's shinobi corps was in top condition, but that did not mean you stop training.  Plus, Mei needed some physical activity to take the growing edge off her nerves and since she had no current lover, a good sparring match will do nicely.

Mei nodded her head and began to walk along side Hokkai, with the girls following.  But what caught the western sons' attention was that both sets of guards were also heading to the dojo, with their weapons.  What was going on?

InuTaisho began assisting one of his guard with a correction in form, when Inu Yasha approached.  "Oy, where are they going?"

"They are using the dojo to train.  Hokkai asked me if I would allow it last night.  She mentioned that they wanted to train with as little distraction as possible.  I saw nothing wrong with this, so I gave them permission.  Why do you ask, Inu Yasha?"  InuTaisho asked, but he was beginning to guess it was because his son was interested in the younger lady, Kagome.  But, he will wait to see what develops first, before attempting to let his second mate, Izayoi, know.

"Feh, no reason.  Just wondering where everyone was heading off to.  That's all," Inu Yasha was trying to play it cool and cover his interest in what Lady Kagome was doing.  It did not really work, especially with his father.  His father may be busy being lord of the western lands and a cardinal lord, to boot, but he always made sure he knew his sons and what they were doing.  He took an active interest in his sons.

"I believe, the guards are the sparring partners.  But, I am not sure.  I overheard some of them talking while they were warming up.  They seemed quite excited with the possibility of sparring with the Lady Mei, herself, as well as Lady Hokkai.  It seems the Lady Mei was once in the Northern army and has earned their respects.  It is only what little I have heard in passing.  I think you would have to ask her yourself," this last little bit of information was aimed Sesshomaru's way.  InuTaisho knew that his elder son would not ask, but he did guess he was curious.  He glanced out of the corner of his eye and noted that Sesshomaru was looking in the direction of the dojo.   _Interesting, indeed._

And as predicted, Sesshomaru turned his head away and began to walk over to an open area.  Inu Yasha was following along without being asked.  It seemed they were going for another round of sparring.  But, a deep voice stopped Inu Yasha, "Hey, brat, have you seen my Kagome?  She was supposed to be out here."

Inu Yasha bristled.  He turned to Kouga, who was looking around the training yard and even focusing on the ever growing crowd of eligible women.  "She said she would be here after breakfast.  Where could she be?" Kouga said to himself, he also stopped and sniff the air.  He found her scent but the wind was blowing it away.

"Not that it's any of your business, you smelly wolf, but she is in the dojo at the moment," Inu Yasha answered, slightly irritated at the ookami male.  His irritation grew when he saw the ookami smile and turn towards the dojo.  "Where in the hell do you think you're going, ookami?!"

"I'm going to see my woman, mutt-face.  So shut up and butt out."  Kouga already found the little human woman to be quite fascinating and realized he spoke the truth.  He wanted her and what business was it to this half breed anyway?  Kouga was about to take a step in the direction of the dojo when a white, angry blur was suddenly blocking him.

"I don't think I heard you right," Inu Yasha began, through grit teeth.  "But did you say Kagome was your woman?"

"You heard right, mutt-face, I want to claim her for my own.  Gotta problem with that?"  Kouga almost snarled back.   _What was this guy's problem?_  he asked himself, then it dawned on him.  "You can't have her, mutt-face.  I saw her first."

Inu Yasha began to growl at the ookami, challenging him.  InuTaisho spoke up, "How about letting the lady decide who she may want?  Instead of fighting over her?  She may not chose the winner of the fight."  Both young males turned to look at him.  "She may not like the decision taken from her in such a manner.  She seems to me to be a young lady who wants to know that a man wants her.  And not to be fought over as if she was a prize.  Do you not agree?"

Inu Yasha glared at Kouga, who met the gaze with a glare of his own.  "Just stay out of my way, ookami."  Inu Yasha moved out of Kouga's way, but before the ookami could take a single step towards the dojo, Inu Yasha barked.  "And stay away from the dojo.  They want to train, not have you drooling all over the floor."  With that parting shot, Inu Yasha rejoined Sesshomaru, who had been patiently waiting throughout the whole discussion.  He just seemed uninterested in the verbal fight between his half brother and some ookami.  But, he also did not feel the need to tease his half brother about it. For once, he left Inu Yasha alone.  They began their training session again, but without any goading or snide remarks.

"What was that all about?" Kouga asked.  "It's not like he's said anything about wanting her for himself."  Kouga wanted to head to the dojo, to see Kagome but if she went to the dojo to train, he would leave her alone.  For now.  But when she was done, he was going to ask her to join him and his clan at their table tonight, manners be damned.

In the crowd of females, a few were getting a bit upset.  It seemed that these two new arrivals were drawing too much attention from three of the most eligible males at the palace and they were wondering how to handle the situation before it became worse.  Only they did not truly know who they were plotting against.  They will find out soon enough it's not wise nor healthy to go after Mei or her clan members.

 

The dojo was a large wooden building that could have held InuTaisho in his true canine form easily.  The wood used was a local, thick, dark wood.  It was well taken care of both outside and inside. Inside were tatami on the floor and the walls were lined with all different types of weapons.  There were oiled silk screen panels in the ceiling to allow much needed natural light in but to resist the rain. All in all, a very fine dojo.

Inside the very spacious dojo, the guards did some more stretching, even though they had been training before the four women arrived.  They knew they should be good and limber when sparring under Mei and Hokkai's instruction.  Plus, they may be picked to spar with the two older women.  The guards were in top fighting form, but there was a reason that Hokkai was still queen of the north and Mei was a high ranking noble, head of a very large village.  They were very powerful and very deadly.

Kagome and Shizu would train first.  There was enough room in the large dojo for both of them to train without worrying about getting in each other's way.  Mei and Hokkai would be monitoring the training, along with the captain of the guards.  There also, will be one or two of the undercover shinobi who would be joining the group in the dojo on this morn.  They would be in the guise of servants bringing water or towels.  This will allow them to report to Mei without raising much suspicion.  Mei was not concerned that anyone would be able to overhear anything said while in the dojo.  It was warded all to hell to allow for all out training without disturbing those outside and to protect those outside the building from flying bodies, weapons or powers.  All Mei had to do was activate the wards and it would be impossible for anyone outside to hear anything.

After the wards were activated, the training began in earnest.  Each girl had three opponents and access to any and all weapons that lined the walls of the western dojo.  The guards went after the girls with a vengeance, they were instructed to.  The two young women needed to stay on top of their training after all, not be babied.  If they were babied then they would have little chance of surviving a real attempt on their lives.  So, it was a melee of jumps, clashes of weapons, kicks, and power.  Thankfully, the dojo's warding was holding for this round of training, but Hokkai and Mei both reinforced it.

The girls were definitely holding their own.  They were able to get hits in, but they also received hits.  It was an intense training session, but it also seemed that both Mei and Hokkai were pleased. Those they take to train, seldom seem to disappoint.  Whether it is those from the northern lands or just Mei's village, everyone understands the importance of training.  Not everyone takes to the martial way of life, but enough do that the small number of those who don't can be protected.  Shizu and Kagome are two students that, contrary to their personalities, have embraced the martial way of life.  They are both gentle, young women, but they also have a fierce need to protect others.  It is this protectiveness that makes them rather formidable.

Hokkai and Mei have both expressed a wish that there was no need for any of their clans to have to learn to fight, but it is a very real fact of life in the times they are living in.  After about an hour of intense training, Hokkai called a rest.  It was much needed, everyone in the session was winded and seemed exhausted not to mention a little beat up.  But, they seem to like the results of their workout. They saw where they needed to improved but also where they have learned some new move.  There was some good nature grumbling about getting beat up but there was also praise for improvements. There were even a few 'servants,' aka. Mei's shinobi, who brought water and cool, damp towels.  The captains of both guard walked up to the two older women.

"Well, not such a sorry lot after all, hhmmm, Lady Hokkai?" the dragon captain asked, in a rumbling voice.  He was looking over his guard, feeling proud of them.

"No, not sorry at all, Captain," Hokkai answered, smiling.  She knew the captain drilled his squad every day, he wanted them to be in top form.  She looked over at the waiting shinobi and glanced at Mei. "What do you want to do now?"

Mei glanced at the number of shinobi that have entered the dojo and the number of guards, including captains, left.  "Hmmm, well, I am a bit bored and they do need to train hard.  Especially since trouble seems to be heading this way.  If what our guest said is the whole truth.  I think it should be worth our while to assist them in their training, do you not agree, Hokkai?"  Mei had a slight smirk on her face and mischief in her eyes.  She did need a bit of a distraction to help her clear her head.

Hokkai did not have to hear her thoughts to know what she meant.  "So, you think this scrawny lot can give us a decent work out?"  Hokkai made a big motion of examining the group that was waiting, good naturedly ribbing the group.  She even received some teasing grumbles.  Those being considered were some of the best and in peak condition.

"Oh, I think that they can at least give a try, Hokkai.  It will be fun at least."  Mei, unarmed, began to walk to the middle of the dojo, with Hokkai close behind her, unarmed as well.  The group was waiting to see what was expected of them.  And they did not have long to wait.  Mei smiled at them and then announced, "You are allowed to use any and all weapons you find or have to try to cause us serious damage.  I want to see what you can do.  I was a bit sloppy last night and need a good training session."  Hokkai nodded her head in agreement with a similar smile.  She was bored before Mei showed up at the western palace and was now anticipating some fun.

The guards and shinobi bowed and without warning, launched their attacks.  It really is a good thing that the dojo belonged to a youkai, because a dojo for humans would not be able to withstand the amount of power being used inside.  Nor the about of bodies or blasts that were thrown at the walls.  It was like watching Jet Li and Jackie Chan going at it in high speed for hours.  And those who were battling against Mei and Hokkai were going all out.  There were lightning blasts, shurikan with explosives, fire blasts, large, deadly weapons being used against the two.  And the two women were having a grand time.  This is a worthy workout for these two.  They are exercising some restraint in their blows, but just enough to not kill their opponents.  They were the best and they were finding those within their clans that could and were trying to surpass them in fighting ability, but not quite there yet.  The two leaders encouraged their people to train hard, but these two trained just as hard.

Those who were sparring with Mei and Hokkai were having a hard time keeping up, but were enjoying the challenge.  Not everyone was given the chance to go all out in training like this unless it was those of near equal ability and control.  In this match, the shinobi and guard can really fight using their full strength.  There was a good reason that Mei and Hokkai were the ones in charge.  They have become the very best and they continue to work hard to stay that way.  It's hard to be a leader if you were not the best.

And, luckily not many have attempted to challenge either woman's authority or right to rule.  There have been a couple for each, but they were dealt with.  In one on one combat for those that were brave enough to fight either woman.  It all depends on the reason for the challenges.  Some realize they made a mistake and ask to stay.  They are allowed as long as they do not attempt to challenge their leaders again, or at least until they are more ready.

The sparring session lasted as long as the shinobi and guard could continue to fight.  This lasted almost an hour, then they began to tire.  Mei was watching and then called it.  Her opponents were all too grateful for the end of the match.  Everyone just sort of fell where they stood and decided to rest.  The whole group was a bit banged up, but were happy about it.  They knew they did well, their studies and training were paying off.  It was something to be proud of.  As everyone was resting, Mei and Hokkai decided to spar with each other.  Kagome was able to erect a barrier around those who were **recovering**  from the group workout.  It really was a great show to watch Mei and Hokkai sparring against each other and no one wanted to miss it.  The action was truly fast now, but no less graceful or powerful.  Mei sent a fury of blows at Hokkai, right knee to the side, left elbow to the head.  Hokkai answered with blocks and a frontal kick to Mei's abs.  Mei brought the heal of both hands together and sent out a red blast of energy, hitting Hokkai in the chest.  Hokkai went flying, just short of the other wall.  Hokkai answered with ice shurikan, which sliced Mei's arms and legs.  At one point, Mei leapt to the rafters of the dojo's ceiling after Hokkai.  It seemed almost effortless.  Hokkai leapt to another rafter at the opposite length for the dojo.  Smirking at Mei, Hokkai allowed her large, leather wings to appear and unfurl.  They were a pearl white in color.  She spread them in an unspoken challenge.

Mei glanced down at the others and shrugged.  She called for a set of impressive blood red leather wings to come out of her upper back.  There was stunned silence from below.  Mei glanced down and saw that everyone was truly shocked, then she received loud cheers.  "It seems they like the wings, Hokkai," Mei stated lightly, but she was relieved.  She worries still about their reaction when she reveals her true self in its entirety, but decided to reveal a little at a time, for now.

"They should, those are very impressive," Hokkai answered back, even giving a nod of her head as if to close the discussion.  "Now, let us see what you can do."  Hokkai launched herself into the air, using her impressive wings.  Mei followed and they began to spar in mid air.  Those on the floor of the dojo began cheering.  Both women had talons on their hands and were using them to attempt to strike the other.

Mei and Hokkai flew at each other and began using energy to fight each other while in the air.  It was very impressive, to say the least.  There was lightening, flames, just about any type of manifestation of energy.  They were fast and furious.  These two were truly amazing.  The match would have continued if not for a loud pounding coming from the door to the dojo.  Someone wanted in, and they wanted in now!  Everyone was more than a little stunned.

"Who in the frozen depths could that be?"  Aoihi asked, but was answered by another round of pounding.  Mei and Hokkai landed in front of the door, wings disappearing into their backs before disengaging the wards.  No sooner had the wards been dropped, then the dojo doors were forcibly shoved open.  In the doorway stood three youkai males, canine variety.  Their unofficial leader was highly irritated, though he hid it well.

"To what do we owe this dubious honor, western prince?" Aoihi asked, standing to Mei's left, and close enough to cause Sesshomaru to narrow his eyes just a fraction.  He received no answer from Sesshomaru, so Mei tried.

"How can we help you, young lords?"  Mei asked, a little out of breath.  Kagome had gotten up to see who was there and gave a small smile to both ookami and inu hanyou males.  Mei noticed that those two were now looking at Kagome intently.  "Kagome, I believe these two are here to check on you, my dear.  We are done for the day, so we will be heading back."  Mei, wearing a warm smile, announced and walked back inside, leaving the door unsealed and the three males standing there.  She was not going to say much to the third male.  He was looking too good for her own good.  And he was too delicious in his workout haori and hakamas.  A girl can only take so much temptation without giving in.  Aoihi turned to head back to the others, with his mother.  He noticed that Sesshomaru was not happy with Mei's lack of enthusiasm at his presence.  Aoihi couldn't quite hide his smirk.

Sesshomaru was not amused with being dismissed by anyone.  He was the heir to the western lands, and no one dismissed him.  Especially not some female that was getting under his skin despite his attempts to ignore her.  What was it about her that drew his attention?  He did not wait for the two idiots with him to make a move.  Sesshomaru walked into his family's dojo.  He noticed everyone laying about on the floor, exhausted.  He met Hokkai's amused gaze with a raised brow.  He then noticed her obvious, worn appearance, clothes were scorched, sliced and wrinkled.  He had most definitely not missed the way that Mei looked, her clothing cut up, blood staining them, nor your worn appearance.  He did not like the state she was in, but tried to ignore it as much as possible.  Only succeeding a scant little bit. 

"We were training, Sesshomaru, and we did not wish to be distracted," Hokkai answered, she noticed that Mei was checking on everyone.  Mei made sure that her people were not injured too badly, anything beyond what they were capable to heal on their own within a 24 hour period.  If there were any then she would assist the healing's or give poultices that will speed the healing.  She mentally checked on those that were concealed.  Hokkai was watching with a smile and shaking her head at her hatchery sister.  Hokkai felt that Mei needed children of her own, though she has taken in many over the years.  They did not stay with her.  They were found a family within the village to live with.  Mei felt it was safer that way for the children.

Sesshomaru said nothing.  He did give in to the impulse to really catalog Mei's disheveled appearance, tears and wounds.  What drew his attention was the twin downward slashes to the back of her haori.   _How did those happen?  There appears to be no blood,_  he thought to himself, but brushed it aside.  He did not have time to have any concerns for a female he had no interest in.  Or so he told himself.  For some reason, though, he kept Mei in his sights the whole time he was in the dojo.

"You look tired," Inu Yasha blurted out after getting a closer look at Kagome.  He winced right after he said it.  He was a little concerned after seeing her clothes and hair in a wild mess.  There were tendrils of dark hair that had come free of her braid.  She even sported some mild wounds.  He did received a whack to the back of the head from Kouga, who had followed him.

"Baka, what the hell is that to say to a woman, especially the lovely Kagome."  Kouga was irritated with the hanyou.  It was partly due to his unthoughtful comment, but also because Inu Yasha refused to let Kouga near the dojo where Kagome was.  Kouga had wanted to see her after she came out the training yard.  He also wanted to show Kagome what he could do.

Inu Yasha was concerned, but not very good at saying it without it coming out wrong.  He glanced at Kagome through his bangs and found her smiling warmly at him.  He was surprised.   _Why is she smiling?_  he asked himself.

"Thank you for being concerned," Kagome said, then smiled at Kouga, too.  "Both of you, but I am fine.  It really was a training session and Mei trains us hard."  Kagome was a little tired, but because she trains hard regularly, she was already recovering.  By later that night, her bruises and scrapes would be gone.  It is definitely a benefit being a trained miko.  She noticed they seemed to be a little skeptical about her being fine and laughed.  "Really, I am fine and will be fine.  This is nothing new to me," she stopped, fearing that she may have said too much.  She was reassured by hearing a whisper, **_You are doing fine.  Just remember what you can tell them and what you can not._**  Kagome did not turn to look at her master, but she did feel better.  "So, what did you two come in here for? Did you want to use the dojo, as well?"

"Of course not, we had to use the training grounds, feh," Inu Yasha answered gruffly, then widened his eyes.  He did it again, why was he rude and to her?  "Sorry," he added, still a bit gruff, but sincere. "I can't seem to help it."

"It's because you were born rude," Kouga commented.  He was surprised by what Kagome said next.

"I guessed that, Inu Yasha, but it's ok.  And if not to use the dojo, what's up?"

"We wanted to see you, my lovely Kagome.  Or at least I did.  I'm not too sure about this baka," Kouga answered, smiling.  Inu Yasha just growled out something nasty to the ookami.

Hokkai and Mei were now watching the three of them together.  "Poor Kagome, having those two interested in her," Hokkai teased.  "I do not think they will simply allow her to choose.  They will compete to see who can be chosen.  And, it may not be a simple, friendly competition.  It will be all out."

"I agree, but they are young, what do you expect, sister?"  Mei joked back, accepting a drink of water from one of the guards.  "The young are forever impatient.  Especially when they see what they want."  Mei decided it was time to leave the dojo.  They all needed to get clean and eat the noon meal.  She turned to call everyone when she was face to face with Sesshomaru.  She stood there, her eyes locked with his, not saying a word.  He actually spoke.

"You are bleeding," was all he said.  There was no noticeable change in his tone of voice, but his eye color had change ever so slightly.  There was the barest hint of orange to them now, rather than pure gold.  "How injured are you?"

Mei was surprised to say the least.  Yes, she was injured, enough to bleed, but nothing serious.  Or serious in her opinion.  Last night's stab wound was worse than her injuries right now combined.  The wounds would heal, especially after she had something to eat.  But, it was Sesshomaru's reactions that were what surprised her.  She decided to answer him.  "Yes, I am injured, but that is to be expected when one spars against a dragon.  Nothing out of the ordinary for us.  I am sure you have sported injuries yourself when you trained all out.  There is nothing to be concerned about."  She shrugged, drawing his attention to her torn haori.  She noticed that his eyes were latched onto her clothing and he did not appear to be very happy about it.  "What is with that expression, Lord Sesshomaru?  Why do you seem to be angered by my current appearance?"  Mei asked, bluntly in a soft voice.  She was curious and did not feel any qualms with being honest.  It saves time being forthwith.

Sesshomaru's light orange eyes met her hazel ones.  He just stared into her eyes, unable or unwilling to answer her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dorcha means dark  
> Banríon means queen  
> Rí means king  
> Dragan means dragon  
> Bandia means goddess  
> Lann - means blade, using as a name  
> Solas means Light


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold & Italicized words are for telepathic speech.  
> Italicized for thoughts.
> 
> tora-tiger youkai  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> the name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> the name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> the name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> the name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
> the name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern sea

Chapter 14

Sesshomaru could not exactly say what made him go to the dojo.  He knew that intriguing female was inside, and that she was supposedly training.  But, when she had been there for over an hour, he felt anxious.  And the anxiousness grew the longer she was out of his sight.  He tried to ignore it but it proved to be difficult.  He would not look at the dojo, in his attempt to ignore his growing urge to see the female.  When he noticed his younger brother began to show similar signs of impatience for the young human female he had been talking to, Sesshomaru just waited for him to break.  When Inuyasha stated he was going to the dojo, Sesshomaru decided to go as well.  To keep his brother from doing anything stupid, or so he tried to convince himself.  When he approached the doors, he heard faint cheering and then explosions.  He tried to open the doors, remembering about the wards his family uses while in the dojo.  But the wards would not respond to him.  In fact, that was when he discovered extra wards overlapping the originals.  He heard another loud explosion from inside, and before he could stop himself, slammed his fist on the door in an apparent, unconscious reaction to the loud noise.  He did not notice what he had done, until it became very quiet on the other side of the door.  It had also become quiet outside the doors as well, with both Inu Yasha and Kouga, who had followed in hopes of seeing the younger human, were staring at the usually stoic inu clearly surprised.  When the doors did not immediately open, he pounded again.   _What am I doing?!_  he thought but this question was not answered as the doors opened.  He was greeted by the Northern Queen, her offspring and Mei in the doorway.  He noticed that a male was standing a little too close, for Sesshomaru's comfort, to Mei.  That male even spoke to him, but he was ignored by the western prince, whose attention was centered on Mei.  When Mei spoke, Sesshomaru narrowed his focus on her. But, before he could say anything, she noticed the two idiots behind him.  She even smiled and spoke to her niece.  And to his surprise, Mei turned around and appeared to be ignoring him.

How dare she ignore him?!  It was unheard of for the young prince.  Women usually fell over themselves to be with him or just catch his eye.  It was Hokkai that spoke to him, explaining that they did not want to be distracted while they were training.  Sesshomaru became slightly distracted hearing his younger brother talking to the little human he was attracted to.  But, not for long.  Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he was drawn to Mei's clothes and the condition they were currently in.  They were torn in places with a little soot and dried blood.  She appeared to be more centered despite her disheveled appearance.  This seemed to draw him to her.  He noticed that she was a woman who understood hard training and stayed in top form.  He respected and admired that, but he did not like her looking disheveled.  He did not know why, but she should not look like she had been in a fight.  He was noticing her clothes and her possible injuries.  He could not really see them very clearly.  The more he watched her and attempted to notice, the more he did not like it.  He was becoming upset.  His eyes were changing colors without him realizing it.  They were no longer cold gold, but turning more orange.  These were the eyes that he locked with hers when he finally was able to get her attention.

He noticed that she seemed to freeze when she came face to face with him.  Not out of fear, but just froze, appearing to be waiting for him to say something.  He was able to calm a little bit due to her patience.  She did not ask any useless questions, just waited for him to speak.  This intrigued him.  He was curious as to why he said any of what he said next.  "You are bleeding.  How injured are you?" He couldn't stop himself from asking that question nor explain why he felt he needed to know.  It was a new experience for him to give a damn about anyone who was not close family.  He was paying such close attention, that he was able to read the brief flash of surprise in her eyes before she shuttered it away.

Then, her answer, which made his question seem stupid almost made him grind his teeth.  "Yes, I am injured, but that is to be expected when one spars against a dragon.  Nothing out of the ordinary for me.  I am sure you have sported injuries yourself when you trained hard.  There is nothing to be concerned about."  She even shrugged to show how she felt about her current dishevelment.  This drew his attention, again, to her torn clothing.  She had noticed where his gaze was resting and even asked, "What is with that expression, Lord Sesshomaru?  Why do you seem to be angered by my current appearance?"  She didn't waste words, and she was using a soft, quiet voice.  It still did not convey any fear, she just seemed more comfortable speaking in a softer voice to him.  He could see that she was curious as to why he needed to ask her about her injuries.  Sesshomaru could not really answer her question himself at the moment.  It had seemed important for him to be able to check her wounds and then... do what exactly?  He did not know.

He felt her eyes on him, trying to understand his motive and him.  He appeared to be stoically silent, nothing out of the ordinary, but he was internally trying to decipher what he was doing.   _Why would I care whether or not she is injured?  Why would I care about this woman at all?_  He was still trying to puzzle this out when he heard a commotion coming from the doorway.

"Why are you hiding in here, Sesshomaru-sama?"  This from a female, who had noticed that the most important youkai was no longer in the improvised training yard.  So, she followed his scent and found him in the dojo.  She was of the mind that he was the match for her and vice versa.  Same as most of the eligible females at this gathering.  She has been chasing him for about a week.

Mei noticed the red trying to leech back into Sesshomaru's light orange eyes again.  They had been heading back to their original gold until he heard that female.  Taking a guess, she figured he may not want to talk to this female, so she thought to try to help him.  "I am honored that you would want to spar with me, Sesshomaru-sama.  Would you give me a moment to get some water and I will join you on the mat?" she said, in a voice that carried with ease and then went to get a sip of water from a jug sitting off to the side.  She left Sesshomaru to blink, once, in her direction.

Hokkai rolled her eyes while silently speaking to Mei.   ** _That was smooth, but do you think he will go along with it?_**  She did not wait for an answer because she noticed Sesshomaru watching her dear friend.  So, she went to deal with the annoying young female at the door.  "I am sorry, but we are going to have to close the doors.  You will have to wait outside, seeing as you are not dressed for this room."

The young female was shocked and then began to sputter.  "I do not believe you can tell me to leave.  You have no authority to tell me to do anything.  Who are you?"

Hokkai grinned or more accurately, bared her teeth, sharp teeth.  "I am Hokkai, Northern Cardinal Youkai.  And, I can tell you to leave this dojo if you are not dressed and serious about sparring or exercising.  As you can see, everyone in here, is here for that purpose.  And you are disturbing us."  The young female was still staring when she caught Sesshomaru's eye.  Sesshomaru appeared mildly annoyed, which on him was screaming in annoyance.  His eyes had gone back to bright orange when he turned, effectively dismissing the young female to walk towards the center of the dojo's mat.  The young female stared at his broad back for a heartbeat more then turned and left the dojo.  Hokkai closed the door after.   ** _Well, I would have loved to slam that door on her head, but just the look on her face was worth it._**  She shared this with Mei, which caused Mei to choke up a little water.  Hokkai just smiled, knowing it was the image of the door, literally, slamming shut with that young youkai's face hitting it to Mei.  Everyone in the dojo except the three newly arrived princes ignored the choking sounds.  They thought the sound was strange, but did not offer any comment.   ** _By the way, what exactly are you going to do, now?_**

**_Just following your advice, and having a little fun._**  Mei whispered, sending a feeling of mischief to Hokkai.

Sesshomaru, standing in the middle of the dojo, had wanted to get away from the yammering female in the doorway and not rip her head off.  She is one of the many that have been following him around since this whole circus started a couple of weeks ago.  He could not stand these simple, pathetic women vying for his attention.  He had no interest in them, but he seemed to have an unusual interest in two females.  These females were occupying his thoughts and he only crossed paths with them yesterday and last night, respectfully.  He could not understand what it was in particular that made him think about them.  They were both unique, but that would not be enough to occupy him in such a way.  He noticed Mei walking towards the center of the dojo, though it seemed to him as if she were stalking her way to him.  She had a relaxed, rolling stride that he seemed to find fascinating.  It was a little different from the stride she normally took as a lady.  This one was not sedate nor genteel.  This stride was full of sass, enough to make a man notice.  But, he also noticed her haori and the damage done to it.  This made him frown.

Mei bowed, then stood and waited.  When, he did nothing, she sighed and decided to get his attention.  She lashed out first, catching him in the chest with a slam of the hand and danced back to observe.  She noticed his eyes, orange eyes, widened as he stared at her.  She only tilted her head to the left and waited again.  She did not have to wait long, because he took one step forward while halfway into a right hand strike that would have connected with the side of her head.  But it clove only air.

Sesshomaru's eyes, now, narrowed.  She was now six feet away from him, but he swore he did not see her run.  She was just no longer in front of him.  He heard a faint snort from where the spectators were now watching.  "You do know you will be injured if I truly spar with you," he stated calmly.  His response was to barely catch the blur she seemed to become, then felt a sting.  The sting was to, of all places, his backside.  She slapped him, on his ass!  To say he was stunned was an understatement.  When he turned around, both of his fine, silver brows were almost blending with his hair.  He caught sight of her, glancing over her right shoulder at him with her right brow arched.

"I do not think I will be hurt too badly if you were to put forth a little effort," she taunted, then turned away.  She caught sight of Hokkai, who was smirking and shaking her head.  To her, **_You were the one who told me to relax a little and have fun.  So, I will have a little fun._**  After her private conversation, she closed her eyes and waited for him to move.  She heard him silently shift and launch himself towards her.  At the last second, she moved to the left, but kept her back to him.  Appearing to be ignoring him and showing him that she did not feel the need to keep her eye on him.  It was a subtle insult, that he was not deemed dangerous enough for her to worry about.

Sesshomaru realized he had missed, again.  That his claws shredded air, rather than his target's tunic.   _Just who is this irritating woman?!  She does not smell youkai, yet she moves like one._   He turned and studied her.  She had a very subtle smell, but it did not register as youkai to him.  He leapt, or appeared to.  He appeared to vanish and appear directly behind her with mere inches separating his chest from her back.  He just stood there, waiting to see what she would do next.  She did not keep him waiting long, this time either.

Mei seemed to melt to the floor, but lightning fast, spun on her right hand with legs out.  She was aiming for his legs, to kick them out from under him.  She met air due to him moving out of the way. Instead, she let the momentum carry her around until she was doing a one armed handstand.  As she spun back around, she wore a smirk and gracefully put first one foot then the other on the floor and straightened at the waist.  "That was a bit of fun, but I believe we should be going.  I would not want to make your devout female followers jealous."  Mei then turned and began to walk towards Hokkai.  She did not need to see Hokkai's eyes widen to know that he had moved.  She spun and blocked with her forearm the strike he had aimed towards her head, claws out.  The smirk now took on a hard edge as she looked up into his hardened gaze.

"Is this how you generally spar?" was the question that came out under a dark orange gaze.  While it was asked softly, there was a growl with it.  "This seems to be playing to me."

To make matters worse, in some opinions, Mei answered, "And, who said I was not playing?  At least with you?"  She showed no fear, nor any sign of strain as she held him back, his claws only inches from her upturned face.  "What bothers you more, that I was playing or that I was playing with you?" she whispered, leaning in very close to his face.  Almost as if to kiss his lips just before she pushed back.  She stood tall and proud, waiting for his next move.  She looked nonplussed by his irritation.  When nothing else happened, she bowed while keeping a watchful eye on him.  Then, took one step back and turned.  Hokkai just smiled and shook her head before walking beside Mei.

Sesshomaru just stood still, watching one of the most infuriating women he has met, almost strut out of the dojo.  The whole time trying to figure out what came over him to get so irritated with her obvious playing.  This woman has managed to get under his skin and he does not know how!  He growls instead of sighs before walking out of the now almost empty dojo.  The growl causes Inu Yasha to stare, opened mouth at him, but he does not feel the need to comment.  This has been the most emotional he has seen his brother ever since they were kids.  Something was going on here and Inu Yasha did not really want to get in the middle of it.  He wanted to have a chance to live and see his two hundredth birthday, thank you very much!

**_I think I am ready for a bath and lunch._**  Mei sent to Hokkai, who laughed in response.  The little troupe walked back towards the guest portion of the main house, to the bathing room with hot springs to enjoy a long hot bath.  The tall dragon youkai males were drawing female attention, but the females kept their distance due to the mother of said males being present.  Those that were smart did not want to disrespect the only female cardinal youkai.

**_You definitely twitched his tail and thoroughly confused him,_**  Hokkai whispered, laughing.  They were in the section that her clan was given use of.  It had a bathing room that this wing used.  The males took the left door and the females the right.  It was sectioned off for the sensibilities of those visiting.  It wasn't long before the females were washed and relaxing in the hot water.

"Why is he so interested in you?"  This was asked by Shizu, out of curiosity.  She is aware that men have been attracted to Mei before, but she knew that Mei was not trying to gain Sesshomaru's attention and so was curious.

Hokkai laughed, "Maybe because she is not chasing his tail around the Western Palace with a ball and chain in her eyes."

Mei only smiled and shook her head.  She answered, "I really do not know why.  It could be just as simple as your mother said.  Or just plain, old fashioned curiosity.  And, personally, I am going to just not over think his reason as long as he does not get in my way."  With that said, she leaned her head back on the edge of the large hot spring and closed her eyes to relax.

After their bath, they donned simple kimonos and went out into the garden that the royal family had allotted for the use of the guests.  And there were plenty of guests in attendance.  They were, most of them, dressed in colorful kimono's, hakkamas and haori's.  All in an attempt to catch the eye of a potential mate.  For the most part, this is what this gathering was about, finding a mate, forging alliances.  By contrast, the Northern family and Mei's small contingent were a bit understated in their appearance, but no less striking for it.  Case in point, Kagome having two potential suitors vying for her attention.  And, the attention that Hokkai's offspring were garnering.  And, last but not least, the attention that both Hokkai and Mei get just by simply walking into a room.  It's a combination of their beauty and their confidence in themselves that turns heads.  Even dressed more for comfort rather than for attention, they turn heads.  This causes a bit of jealousy among the women who are gathered looking for a mate.  Especially in the group that is after Sesshomaru.

Mei, though having noticed him, has not tried to gain his favor.  She is not trying to make him her mate, and has even stated that she was not after him in any fashion.  But, it seems that these two will be thrown in each other's path more and more as time goes on.  The northern clan just entered the guest garden when one of Mei's undercover people approached with what appeared to be a scroll.  It was written in code and it was from within the palace, not outside as it appeared.  The undercover servant even proclaimed the scroll just arrived for Mei, when it was actually from one of the guards set to watch over Lann and his partner.  Mei nodded to the undercover servant.

Breaking the seal and unrolling the scroll, Mei read the seemingly innocuous message but was able to understand what it was saying.  Lann had begun to feel vibrations in the void and was requesting an audience.  Mei handed the scroll to Hokkai to read while deciding when to disappear to the dungeon to make contact with him.  She may also have to make a quick trip home for a reading of her scrying bowl.  She is feeling the 'itch of need' or call of the bowl.

Hokkai handed the scroll back with a smile, but whispered through their shared link,   ** _How do you want to do this? Him then dinner or vice versa?_**

**_I will meet with Lann first and then decide whether to even go to dinner or head back north._ **

Hokkai lifted her left eye brow in question, but nodded as an idea struck.   ** _Time for another scrying?_**

Mei nodded and out loud, "Yes, it is a beautiful day, I agree.  Why do we not go and enjoy this garden, shall we?"  This way she answered Hokkai and made everything seem casual.

The small group strolled through the garden and found a spot near a peach tree.  The smell was nice and the shade made it a lovely place to sit.  The group made themselves comfortable and wait for lunch to be served.  The western house served a light lunch to its guests and out in the garden.  This kept that gathering informal and comfortable.  The northern group had not been seated long before two males joined them.  One ookami and one inu hanyou, to see Kagome.  The boys did provide some entertainment while they were visiting.  They would try to gain and keep Kagome's attention by finding something of interest to talk about or by showing off.

This was fun to watch due to the boys antics, but the older youkai in the group had to keep the peace.  And keep it they did, until lunch was served in the garden.  Both Kouga and Inu Yasha decided it was their job to get Kagome's meal themselves.  This would be a sweet gesture, but they kept arguing over who would actually go.  Neither one wanted to leave Kagome with their rival.

"Why not both of you go and it will keep her from being alone with the other one," Hokkai suggested, while keeping most of her humor out of her voice.  Did not want to make these young bucks irritated by opening laughing at their antics.

Lunch was lively, but uneventful.  After lunch, everyone relaxed and mingled with other families.  Even the Northern Clan was approached by a few families.  These were trying to feel out the two sons, but also to feel out the matriarch of the clan, Hokkai.  Everyone knew that she had not mated herself nor tied herself to another male since the murder of her consort two centuries ago.  Some wondered if there was a chance at tying their house with hers not only through her sons but herself.  There were other dragon clans at the gathering and they were ambitious enough to approach her.

Hokkai was polite enough, but not interested in any of the strutting male dragons.  They were too arrogant and they would not be good for the clan.  Some were able to understand this, but a few were not quite too attentive.  Either way, nothing much happened.  Mei did her best to stay in the background, but was noticed by some of those same males as well as others in the garden.  About two hours before dinner, the clans began to head to their rooms to get ready.  This was the one meal that was formal.  But rather than head to her rooms, Mei took a detour when no one was paying attention.  Mei was heading to the dungeon to speak with one of her prisoners.  He had requested an audience with her, reference to feeling vibrations in the space between, where one could travel if they had the power and ability.  This could be nothing because Mei's children could slip through the between, or it could be a warning.  Either way, Mei made her way to the dungeon.

Only her people were in the dungeon, so she could walk in with confidence.  Lann spotted her and walked to the barrier.  At first, he stared, not recognizing her, but Mei dropped the glamour that changed her eyes.  When he saw her unique eyes, he promptly dropped to one knee, head down, and both palms flat on the floor.  He did not raise his head until she gave him leave to raise it.  Not wanting to waste time, he began, "Drocha Bandia, I am beginning to feel a disturbance.  It is large but it is not from the dark court, at this time.  It feels as though it is coming from the light."  He stopped to allow what he said to linger, waiting on Mei to say anything or ask further.

Mei stared at him for about two heart beats, before softly asking, "You are sure of this?"

Lann only nodded his head once, while looking into her eyes.  He saw the confusion and the pain at the mention of the court of light.  Lann knew of Mei's past and her origins, but he was surprised that she did not hide these from her eyes.  Most nobles and all royals would never show any emotion other than anger.  It was a sign of weakness to show any 'softer' emotions.  Lann studied her face while she stood there.

Mei felt his eyes on her, but she just did not seem to care.  Besides what she saw in her scrying bowl back home, now it seems the other court may be on the move.  After almost five hundred years of nothing, suddenly both courts just seem to be active and moving her way.  This was just getting weirder and weirder.  What could the court of light want here?  Was it really so the Queen could see Ariake, her friend?  Or was there another reason?  Mei finally looked at Lann, and nodded.  "Is there anything else you can tell me?  Maybe how close they may be or how long till they get here?  If they are really heading our way?"

Lann closed his eyes, and sent out his senses to touch the between.  He was trying to pick up what he had felt earlier.  He sorted through the vibrations and was able to find the one he was looking for. There was a light, airy harmony to it, slightly sweet sounding.  This is what was generated when the court of the light traveled in number through the between.  The vibrations were large and appear to be getting louder.  Appear to be heading in their direction.  Opening his eyes, he answered.  "It is the court of light and they do appear to be moving towards us.  In a large enough number to ring through the between.  And due to the size of the vibration, I am able to tell they are getting pretty close."

Mei closed her eyes, and nodded.  "My thanks, Lann.  Please keep me posted."  Mei went to leave but was stopped by what he said next.

"I am afraid there is more, Dorcha Bandia."  When she turned, he spoke, "There is another, larger vibration.  It appears to be following the light's, or just so large it seems so.  But, it is not of the court of light."  He took a deep breath before saying it.  "It is from the dark court, Dorcha Bandia."

He saw fear flash in her eyes, but quickly it was replaced by hatred and anger.  This was not the same young girl as he remembers from centuries ago.  This was a woman, who would not be beaten and abused again.  He saw the determination and her mind working on plans.  To say he was impressed was an understatement.  She did not cower or cry, and in the dark court that was either a sign of bravery and steel or stupidity.  He felt it was the former rather than the latter.

Mei bowed her head briefly in thanks, and advised she would be back later.  She then nodded to those she had in the dungeon on guard and made her way back to the room she shared with Kagome.  No one noticed her moving through the corridors, she was able move unseen.  It was after all how she had first made her living.  She made it to her room, but no Kagome.  She used mind speech to make contact and found Kagome with Shizu in the set of rooms given to Hokkai.

Shizu told her that she brought Kagome there to get her ready for dinner.  This put a smile on Mei's face because she felt Kagome's grimace.  Mei declined any assistance in getting ready for dinner.  She was going to keep it simple again tonight, and she was not planning on being at dinner for long.  She had taken off her simple kimono and was taking her hair out of its braid when she caught a scent on the breeze.  She moved out of the light, putting her back to the sliding doors leading to the garden and waited to see what her visitor would do.  She heard him approach, naturally moving in silence.  She heard him pause at the start of the porch and take a deep inhale.  It was not loud to mortal hearing, but Mei was not mortal.  She heard him, and was both intrigued and slightly delighted. The second emotion, she buried.

He waited only a heartbeat, listening as well.  He probably heard her heartbeat, steady and relaxed.  He believed that she was unaware of him being outside and therefore unalarmed.  He would not know that she was aware of him being outside.  He hesitated another heartbeat, deciding whether or not to walk away or not.

Mei caused the air to stir in the room, to mimic movement.  That was when she heard the door slide slowly open and her uninvited visitor had taken a step inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dorcha means dark  
> Banríon means queen  
> Rí means king  
> Dragan means dragon  
> Bandia means goddess  
> Lann - means blade, using as a name  
> Solas means Light


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He waited only a heartbeat, listening as well. He probably heard her heartbeat, steady and relaxed. He believed that she was unaware of him being outside and therefore unalarmed. He would not know that she was aware of him being outside. He hesitated another heartbeat, deciding whether or not to walk away or not.  
> Mei caused the air to stir in the room, to mimic movement. That was when she heard the door slide slowly open and her uninvited visitor had taken a step inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold & Italicized words are for telepathic speech.  
> Italicized for thoughts
> 
> tora-tiger youkai  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> the name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> the name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> the name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> the name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
> the name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern sea

Chapter 15

He waited only a heartbeat, listening as well.  He probably heard her heartbeat, steady and relaxed.  He believed that she was unaware of him being outside and therefore unalarmed.  He would not know that she was aware of him being outside.  He hesitated another heartbeat, deciding whether or not to walk away.

Mei caused the air to stir in the room, to mimic movement.  That was when she heard the door slide slowly open and her uninvited visitor had taken a step inside.

Mei waited, letting her uninvited visitor get a few steps into her room before striking.  She had to be very quick and very decisive.  This was none other than Prince Sesshomaru, himself.  She moved swift and silent, coming behind him and lashing out with her right hand, to quickly slap his left ass cheek.  When he spun around in surprise and irritation, she was leaning calmly against the door frame.  A few feet away from him.  "Now, you sneak into women's rooms?  I am mildly shocked, young prince."  She teased him.  "I was sure that you were the one having to keep the women from sneaking into your room."

To say that he was stunned is almost too mild a word.  There are very few who could sneak up on him anymore and he could count them on one hand.  Yet, this woman could now be added to that very short list.  He had yet to answer her question.  He seemed to be at a loss, instead of being stoically silent.  Though he appeared to be hiding it quite well.

Mei chuckled at his silence, but then sobered.  "To say that I am not flattered at the attention you seem determined to give me, would be a lie.  But, I am not going to let this go any further.  You must turn your attention elsewhere, starting now, Young Sesshomaru.  I am not in the mood to deal with the scores of women, who are all trying to gain your favor.  They will walk over hot coals for you and do what they can to scare away those they see as competition.  That is a drama I do not want nor need, young prince.  Please, remember this."  When he still remained silent, watching her, Mei sighed. "This is where you turn around and leave as if you were never here."  She moved away from the shoji door that led to the garden to her wardrobe chest.  She heard a deep, low growl come from behind her.  "Yes, young prince?"  Asking this without even turning around.

Sesshomaru just stared at the infuriating woman in front of him.  He did not really understand what brought him here this evening.  It was ridiculous to be standing here in her room, at night, prior to another formal dinner.  But here he was.  He did know, that he did not like how she lectured him, then seemed to dismiss him out of hand.  That was not wise.  For his kind it was a dismissal and he was not used to being dismissed by anyone other than his father.  He was only slightly surprised when he growled.  He was not really wanting to give her a reaction to any of this.  And yet he has.  This woman seems to cause him to react, something he thought he would never do.

Mei turned slightly to look over her shoulder at the sound.  He was not the completely stoic creature he was reported to be.  She noted that his golden eyes were starting to change color again.  With a sigh, she turned back to her wardrobe chest, but was interrupted by a louder growl and a presence directly behind her.  Straightening, and turning slowly, she meets his now orange tinged eyes with her own irritation shining brightly in her own.  They stand there staring at each other for a heartbeat, apparently locked in a silent battle of wills.

 

Meanwhile, Kagome was walking out of the east wing with Shizu and her brothers when she almost ran into Inu Yasha.  Inu Yasha was stunned seeing Kagome in another formal kimono.  Her hair was still down but pulled back from her face on the sides by combs carved from polished abalone shells.  He liked the slight curl her hair had, much better than the usual board straight hair most girls had. And he liked her blue eyes, which sparkled when she was happy.  She smiled at him, the smile reaching her blue eyes.

"Hello, Inu Yasha," Kagome greeted.  Shizu was smiling.

Inu Yasha blushed lightly.  "Hi.  Are you heading to the dining hall?"  Then, berated himself silently for such a stupid question.  Where else would she being going at this time of night, as a guest in his family's home.  He noticed who else she was walking with and blushed a little more.

Shizu decided to help him out, "Kagome, I'm going to find mom.  We'll see you at dinner."  And, she proceeded to drag her two older brothers down the hall.  Kagome giggled while watching the younger dragon happily dragging the two older ones.

Inu Yasha took the hint.  "Would you allow me to escort you to the dining hall, Kagome?"

"Thank you, I would love it."  They both fell into companionable silence for a few steps.  Inu Yasha seemed to be trying to think of something to say to her, while she seemed content with the silence. Kagome could tell that Inu Yasha was beginning to fidget, so she smiled at him.  "I really appreciate you walking with me.  I would probably get lost in your home."

Inu Yasha warmed at the sight of her sincere smile and softly replied, "No problem."  They walked on for a few more minutes, then Inu Yasha cleared his throat.  "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Kagome seemed to consider this, before answering.  "I don't think there are any real plans.  What do you suggest, Inu Yasha?"

"Uh... We could explore the grounds and the... town outside the walls.  If.. if you want," Inu Yasha nervously asked, wondering if she would even be interested.

Beaming, Kagome replied, "I would love to.  I like to explore new places."  The two both entered the dining area together to the delight of Lady Izayoi, who noticed.  But, both mother and son noticed that Kagome was not turning towards the western dining area.  She was looking at the dining area set for the northern clan.  Noticing his inquiring look, Kagome answer.  "We are sitting with the Lady Hokkai and her clan for dinner tonight, but we can sit together after dinner."

"Why?"  He was curious and slightly panicked.  He stared at the two sons of the northern clan, silently worrying that they may be looking at making Kagome their mate.  He was also trying to control his growing anger.  But, it was laid to rest with the next thing Kagome said.

"Mei and Hokkai wanted to have a chance to continue chatting, so we are dining with them.  Those two are thick as thieves, but are usually too busy to just have time to talk," Kagome explained.  She turned to head to the northern dining area, when he gently grabbed her left hand to stop her.  Blue eyes met gold.

"I will see you after dinner, for the after dinner entertainment," he explained while gently squeezing her hand before letting go.  This caused her to smile and nod before continuing on to the northern table.  Inu Yasha watched her walk away, already wanting dinner to be over with so he could sit with her.  He walked towards his mother, who turned her cheek up for a kiss.  He was not really paying any attention or he would have caught her bright smile over his interaction with the young woman.  She was actually very happy for the intrusion of the assassins in their life if they brought a future daughter-in-law worthy of her son.

"So, you seem to have found a woman to talk to," Izayoi began.  "She seems very lovely."  She took a sip of her tea, watching her son.  She noticed his blush at the mention of the young woman.  "I wonder where she is from and what kind of woman she is?  Who is her family?"

"She's very nice," Inu Yasha muttered quietly.  "It makes her very beautiful, more so than any other."  The clearly enamored hanyou answered.  Then said hanyou began to talk about what he knew of Kagome, much to the delight of his mother.

 

Meanwhile, there was an ongoing, silent battle of wills still being fought in Mei's room.  Neither appear to want to back down.  But, Mei realized that they cannot stay in her room all night long.  It would be foolish to do so, for one.  And for another, she did not need the gossip that would spark when they are discovered by a passerby or an actual servant.  That is the exact thing she was trying to avoid.  So, it is with a sigh, that Mei blinks and then takes one step back.  "I will be terribly late to dinner, if you do not leave so I may change.  And, it would be seen as terribly rude to your family, to say the least."

Sesshomaru stares at her for a few minutes in silence.  He has noticed that she has relinquished the battle of wills, but then managed to politely chastise him in the next breath.  She was backing down, not out of fear, but out of reason.  She knew they were not going to budge, so she chose to.  He did not understand how this one woman can understand how to deal with him.  How she could calm him down, or even to know that he needs to be made calm.  She seems to understand him a bit, and yet did not seem to show any fear of him.  She has shown a bit of irritation, and amusement in her few dealings with him.  It appeared to him that she knew what he was, but did not seem to worry too much over it.  If he did not know that she was close to a very powerful youkai, he would almost want to classify it as a sort of ignorance, but she was aligned in some way with a cardinal youkai.

Then, he heard her sigh again and this was how he was brought out of his thoughts.  He met her steely gaze, noticing that she was still in her under kimono and more than a bit irritated with him.  This was when he took a minute to take in the sight of the admittedly beautiful creature standing proudly before him.  He did not feel he could leave right then if he wanted to, and he was beginning to feel that he did not want to.  He can only chalk up his initial reason for being in this room, with this woman was due to hormones.  There was something about her scent that was starting to draw him to her. But, it was baffling to him, his strange desire to be around her.  He just met this woman, and yet he could not help but follow her scent.  He barely spent any time with her in the two days she has been in his family's home.

While he was thinking, Mei watched his eyes and was able to pick up a little of his emotions that way.  She was, unknowingly, one of a very few that could pick up on his emotions or thoughts behind his eyes.  She did sigh, and decided to attempt to be kind.  "I believe that you are not wholly yourself this eve, young prince.  So, I will not take offense, but I would greatly appreciate you leaving.  I have to meet up with my kin and as I stated earlier I do not want any more trouble.  So, I thank you for the interest, but I think you would do better looking elsewhere."

Sesshomaru collected himself and decided that he did need to get a hold of himself.  It was unbecoming and it went against everything he believed about himself.  He was always in control of himself, not ruled by his emotions or his nose like lower youkai.  Even his half brother was not so easily controlled, and yet here was the Great Sesshomaru sneaking into a noblewoman's bedroom.  It was a disgrace.  He did not say a word, but gave a shallow nod and turned to walk out.  He was on the porch outside her room, when he glances over his shoulder once more.  He caught sight of her, with her back still turned, untying her under kimono.  He decided it was time to leave and forced himself to.  He would do the sensible thing and keep away from her while she was here.  She had requested he do so and he would because he did not want to be led around like a young pup.

He was composed as he walked into the great dining hall a few moments later.  He quietly sat himself next to his mother, but noticed that their guest seating table was missing two guests.  He told himself that it was no business of his.  He did not care.  But, he paid attention when Mei entered the dining hall.  She glided in and went to the tables of the Northern clan.  Her beauty seemed to draw many an appreciative eye as well as the direction she was walking in.  What some noticed was that she did not stop at the guest seating, but walked to the main table.  She did not stop until she was on the right side of Hokkai, the northern cardinal lord herself!  She did not bow, or ask permission, just sat down next to her as if she had every right.  And by the smile and ease of manner that Hokkai greeted her with, it became apparent that she did.  That was when Sesshomaru noticed that her niece was seated at the very table herself, next to the daughter.

"Well, I can see why she does not feel the need to find herself a mate," his father stated.  "She already has a bond with a cardinal lord.  She does not appear to need to marry to solidify any ties for herself."

He heard Ariake, his mother comment, "I do not think it is for gain that she is aligned with the North."

"Whatever do you mean, my heart?"

"Well, look at them," Ariake points out, watching the apparent long standing ease the two women have with each other.  It is not one of a business arrangement.  Out loud, "It is a long standing contentment.  There is an ease between them that is deep, and appears to be very true."

"What do you think it is, then?" Izayoi asked, watching the two women in question.  Sesshomaru was watching as well.  Curious.

"I think they are bonded in some fashion," Ariake deduced.  "But, why or what kind I do not know.  I do feel it is a strong bond that is more binding than any treaty.  This also appears to be long standing, and forged willingly.  See, how they can talk without actually appearing to talk.  They know each other inside and out.  A family bond between the two could be what it is."

Shortly after this little conversation, a servant made his way to the northern table.  To pour tea for Hokkai and Mei both.  While doing so, he, Miroku, shared what he had overheard.  This caused the two women to giggle a bit.  They thanked Miroku, who thought it was funny as well.  After this, dinner was a pleasant affair.  The two women did draw a bit of attention, but it was as if they could care less. They were just enjoying their company and the time to just relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be a short chapter. I will work on bringing more or Mei's past to bear in the next few chapters, her history, hints at parents. Her tragedy, and her determination. She has gone thru a lot in her long life & she had the strength to bull thru it. To build herself back up. Hope you enjoy this. And thanks to those who still follow this errant author. lol And hope you still enjoy this story. And thanks to the new readers to my fic as well.
> 
> And, I know that Sesshomaru may be a little ooc, but I will work hard to keep him from being too oocy. I don't want him to be a sappy thing at all. That would seriously detract from him. But, there will be a little.
> 
> dorcha means dark  
> Banríon means queen  
> Rí means king  
> Dragan means dragon  
> Bandia means goddess  
> Lann - means blade, using as a name  
> Solas means Light


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner did go smoothly, was actually quite enjoyable for the northern family. Mei and Hokkai seemed to chat about upcoming festivals, births and harvests going on or about to happen in the north. They spoke about when they could attend the festivals and celebrate with their kin. Who was trying to petition the north for an alliance, trade, those trying to make a power move on the north and such. But, underneath it all was another conversation going on. Mei was able to tell Hokkai what Lann had told her. That it appears both courts were enroute to the lands of the InuTaisho. It was currently unclear as to when they would be arriving. It did seem that the dark court was coming in force, possibly for war. She was also able to tell Hokkai that she would be traveling back home to look for herself with her scrying bowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold & Italicized words are for telepathic speech.  
> Italicized for thoughts 
> 
> tora-tiger youkai  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> the name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> the name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> the name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> the name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
> the name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern sea  
> the name of Hokkai’s eldest son- Yūshi - brave warrior  
> the name of Hokkai's 2nd son- Aoihi - blue flame

Chapter 16

The dinner did go smoothly.  It was actually quite enjoyable for the northern family.  Mei and Hokkai seemed to chat about upcoming festivals, births and harvests going on or about to happen in the north.  They spoke about when they could attend the festivals and celebrate with their kin.  Who was trying to petition the north for an alliance, trade, those trying to make a power move on the north and such.  But, underneath it all was another conversation going on.  Mei was able to tell Hokkai what Lann had told her.  That it appears both courts were enroute to the lands of InuTaisho.  It was currently unclear as to when they would be arriving.  It did seem that the dark court was coming in force, possibly for war.  She was also able to tell Hokkai that she would be traveling back home to look for herself with her scrying bowl.  She waited patiently for dinner to be over and the entertainment to begin.  Then, she quietly got up and left the hall.  Not without a pair of golden eyes following her.  The owner of those eyes had to force himself to stay seated and not follow her out as well.  It took more effort than he wanted to admit to himself to stay seated.  That just made him more determined not to move.  He refused to be ruled by any outside influences.

When Mei had walked a good pace from the hall and any other person, she quickly took herself to a section of the palace that was not currently used.  She was given the layout from her people, who were working undercover.  They were also working to keep the area clear for her.  She only took seconds to make sure she was alone and opened a door to the between and connected it to her residence in Haisho.  The trip only took the time for her to step from the western palace to Haisho, one step.

She immediately went to her scrying room, and began the ritual that will allow her to see beyond.  Sure enough, there were vibrations from two very distinct groups in the between.  And she was intimately familiar with both species.  After all, she was a child of both, light and dark.  The fey, fairies or elves, as some of the locals call them, are divided primarily into two groups; the light and dark. The dark group appeared to be following the light, and both were heading her way.  She was able to trace their paths from their respective lands and was able to confirm what Lann had told her.  Her scrying bowl did tell her the size of both parties.  Those of the light were closer and not very large.  It appeared to be about the size of half the court usually consisted of, about one hundred.  This was court members and their servants.  Not a very big group.

But those of the dark court almost swallowed the light by sheer size.  The dark appeared as a great blot.  It was almost certainly an army, grand army on the march.  This did not bode well for anyone. But, why were they really heading east?  Lann said something about the king looking for a traitor and **his treasure.**  What traitor and what treasure?  The Dorcha Rí had many enemies or those he considered traitors.  Not to mention many things, people he tried to claim as prizes or treasures.  There was a thought that chilled her blood, a thought that fueled her nightmares centuries ago.  What if the traitor was her?  She did everything she could to get away from him when she was younger.  Had been quite successful.  That was why she was here now and not still in that dungeons or had lost her mind.

But, why now?  After all these centuries, why is He moving now?  Mei sat staring at her scrying bowl for a few heartbeats, trying to work out the whys.  No answers were forthcoming, so she decided it would be best to return to the Western Palace before anyone notices her disappearance.  Before heading back, she puts her scrying bowl and room back to rights.

_**Is there anyone in your quarters that should not be there,**_  Mei asked Hokkai, who was done with the formal dinner by now.

**_No, it is clear for you to come back.  I have made it bright as well to help with the flash,_**  Hokkai answered.

That was all Mei needed to open a way through the between to get her back to the western lands.  One step, she is in her home, next step she is in the set of rooms given to Hokkai.  There is a bright flash, but no sound.  Hokkai was already in her sleeping kimono, hair down, appearing to be relaxing.  But, she was able to notice the look of confusion and fear.  The latter is what makes Hokkai sit up and wait quietly on her hatchery sister to speak.  She does not try to speed her up, as she takes note of the heartbeats that pass while she attempts to compose her thoughts.

Mei sits down heavily next to Hokkai, rubs her face with her left hand and exhales.  Without preamble, “It is as I feared.  Both courts are heading this way.  I do not know exactly why, but I have a fear as to why the dark court is coming.  And in force, I’m thinking large army.”

Hokkia just gently grabbed Mei’s right hand and gave it a squeeze.  “Well, dear, they can come and try their mess, but they will have to deal with your whole family.  We will not let them take you, period.”

“My heart swells that you would rally behind me, but at what cost?  I never wanted to draw any of you into this personal war.  I, honestly, never planned on staying in your lands for as long as I have.  I planned to leave after fifty years or at most a century.  This is the longest I have ever been in any one place since before my imprisonment.”  She smiled sadly at Hokkai, who has always been able to understand her.  Hokkai knew that this was nothing against her, but a sad truth.

Through the bond that they share, Hokkai knew everything about Mei.  And with the same bond, Mei knew the same.  They were tightly bonded, willingly.  Hokkai also knew that despite what Mei wanted, her people now would band together and protect her.  They would fight for her.

Hokkai smiled, squeezed Mei’s hand.  “Well, right now, how about you get settled and try to sleep.  We have a little time to get prepared and plan.  And, do not even think about sneaking away.  Period. We will stand with you, end of discussion.”

Mei sighed and gave up, instantly changing into a sleeping kimono.  She then curled up in the large bed that Hokkai was given, next to her hatchery sister.  Hokkai smiled and then got comfortable herself.  In just a few minutes, both women were asleep, something that Mei would not normally do in a new place.  Except, she was physically and emotionally exhausted.  It wasn’t every day you find out that your past appears to be actively chasing you.  A past you had hoped would never lift its head, much less remember you.  She knew she was safe and would be alerted if anything was a threat. The night was thankfully uneventful.

The next morning, Kagome was met at the dining hall for breakfast by a certain hanyou.  He tried to contain his joy at seeing her, but he could not suppress his smile completely.  Especially, when she gave him a bright smile in greeting.  They walk into the dining hall together.  "What are you going to do today, Kagome?"

"Well, I think I remember someone inviting me on a tour of the grounds and the city."  She smiled in answer.  "But, I'm sure that you could come along."  

Inu Yasha laughed, genuinely happy, "I will definitely take you up on that offer, my lady."  The two sat down together with Mei, Hokkai and her family for a light breakfast.  They planned out where they were going today on their tour.  Kagome wanted to see the city that surrounds the palace.

"I want to see if I can find something for my family back home.  Especially something for my sister's baby.  I am so excited.  So, I want to see if I can find something for my niece or nephew."  

Inu Yasha was silent for a heartbeat, thinking.  "I may know of a few shops that you should look at.  I would love to help you find something, if you want?"

Kagome sent him a bright, honest smile.  "That would be a great help, Inu Yasha, thank you.  You may become bored, though.”

“I don’t think I will.”  This was followed by a smile, and a slight dip of the head.  It was almost a bashful gesture.

Kagome thought it was sweet.  “Then, let us eat and go exploring.”  They eagerly ate their breakfast while Inu Yasha began telling her about all the different shops they could go to.

Mei and Hokkai sat quietly together eating breakfast.  They were happy for Kagome, but after last night, they were now a little preoccupied.  Kagome could feel the tension when she focused on the pair, but she focused more on the hanyou in front of her.

That is until, “Who will go with you as chaperone?” Mei asked.

Kagome turned, “You are not coming with us?”  A little surprised.  Mei was doing a lot to keep her latest discovery from the rest of her people for the moment.  She was going to tell them what she found out.  In fact, this very afternoon, but she did not want to rain on Kagome's morning.  With all the planning she was going to have to start doing with Hokkai, she was not going with Kagome.

“No, dear, I am not going with you.  But, maybe one of the boys can go with you?”  Everyone in the little group noticed that Mei seemed a bit distracted.  Well, everyone appeared to but Hokkai, who was calmly eating her breakfast.  This mostly meant to family at least, that she was aware of Mei’s state of mind and more importantly, why.

The oldest of Hokkai’s sons, Yūshi, decided to volunteer to chaperone Kagome with Inu Yasha.  “I would like to have it known, that I expect to be paid for babysitting?”  He teased trying to ease the tension he can read in Mei’s closed expression.

“You can be such a brat,” Shizu laughed.  “I will go, too.  It will be nice to get out and explore.”

“Then, that is settled,” Hokkai clapped.  “After breakfast, you go and explore the surrounding city.  Maybe find something nice for Kyoko.”

Mei gave a small smile, attempting to relax.  “I hope you children will have fun.”

Kagome, knowing that something else was wrong, asked the obvious for Inu Yasha's sake and appearances.  “Are you feeling ok, Aunt Mei?  You seem a bit off today.”  Kagome gave a small, worried smile to Mei.

Mei smiled back, then answered, “I have a lot on my mind, dear, and it appears to be causing me a bit of head pain.  I think, I will go and lay down for the day.”  She even began to rise, not having touched her breakfast much.  Hokkai rose as well.  Adding to the cover of a sick Mei.

“Do not fret, young ones.  I will be with her today.  Go and have some fun.”  Hokkai walked with Mei out of the breakfast area, leaving the children behind.

Inu Yasha turned to Kagome, “You think she will be ok?  Did you want to wait till she can go with us?”  He hoped she would still go with him today, but he would understand if she wanted to wait.

Kagome smiled warmly, “I think she is in very good hands with Lady Hokkai.  I will still go with you today.  Besides, there is not much that I can do for her that Lady Hokkai can’t do.”

“Yeah, mom will take good care of Mei.  She has before,” Shizu stated, calmly.  Nothing much was said after that.  Everyone that was still at the table, finished breakfast so they could begin exploring.

Inu Yasha met with his mother just prior to leaving to advise her.  This was when Izayoi formally met Kagome.  Izayoi decided that she liked this young woman, especially when she noticed how happy her son seemed.  He was almost glowing, and his face was split by a large smile.  She was happy to hear that her son would be giving Kagome a tour of the city.  Even happier when Kagome invited her to join them.  Izayoi politely declined, stating that there appeared to be enough going.  “Have fun,” she called with a smile and wave.  When they were just out of earshot, she actually ran down the halls to find her friend Ariake.  She had some good news to tell.

 

In the city

Inu Yasha took Kagome to the market area.  At first, he did not think he would really enjoy going to the market, but it did not take any time for him to begin to truly enjoy it.  But, it really had more to do with being with Kagome, and her excitement.  Her open smile, and genuine kindness was what helped the venders to warm to her.  She took her time to really listen to the venders and ask questions about their wares.  Inu Yasha just thought he would stand by her and let her do all the talking, but she kept dragging him into any conversation.  He smiled and let her lead him anywhere in the market area.  The entire group was having fun.  Inu Yasha began to loosen up even more.  So much so that he grabbed Kagome’s hand to pull her over to a vender that had gifts for expecting mothers.  Things that bring luck and good health wishes.  He only blushed a little bit, but began wearing a dopey grin when Kagome did not let go of his hand.

In fact, Kagome tightened her hold on his hand, partially in her excitement over what she was finding at this vender stall.  But also due to the fact she just did not want to.  She felt his hand tighten a fraction in response.  This drew a small, warm smile to her face, with a light blush as she turned her gaze to him.  Blue eyes met gold.  This was what she was looking for, this warm feeling with someone.  This is what she had seen her parents experience, and then her sister and husband.  This is what she wanted.  And, now she feels she may have found it.

She was not the only one that was thinking the same thing.  Inu Yasha was feeling that he may have found something special at that moment.  He was feeling happy, and calm.  Here was a beautiful woman standing there with him, not asking how to get close to his brother, or if he would ever be in line for the title of western lord.  She was smiling at him, really smiling.  She was not asking him for anything, just enjoying the market, holding his hand.  Anything she saw she wanted to get, she paid for.  She laughed easily with him.  He felt that pull he earlier experienced at their first dinner, become stronger.  Not frantic, but getting stronger.  This was something that he would have to talk to his father about, maybe he can explain to him what he may be feeling.  Until then, he was going to enjoy his outing with Kagome.

Their little group moved through the market area, enjoying the day and getting things for friends and family that did not come with them.  Inu Yasha felt relaxed with the group, even when they started teasing each other.  He joined in and they accepted.  By the end of the afternoon, Kagome had her gifts, and Inu Yasha was feeling happy, and relaxed.  The group made it back to the western palace, with the boys carrying the bundles and the girls giggling.

Aoihi even leaned towards Inu Yasha to stage whisper, "See what happens when you agree to go to the market with a woman.  You become the pack animal for all the stuff they buy."  He didn't have to wait long for Shizu and Kagome to turn around and make a face at him.

Which prompted Inu Yasha to add, "Yeah, I'm beginning to see why she was happy to go with me.  She didn't want to have to haul all this stuff back herself."  He laughed when Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

This caused all three males to laugh.

Izayoi and Ariake were at the entrance to the palace when the happy group returned.  Both women smiling happily at how at ease Inu Yasha was with them.  And the ease with which he seemed to have been accepted.

"Hello, mothers.  Is everything ok?"  Inu Yasha asked, stopped to greet his mother and step mother.

Izayoi leaned in to kiss his cheek, "Everything is fine, my boy.  I was told you were crossing the gates and thought I would greet you.  Did you have a good time?"

"The best, mother," he answered, honestly.

"Well, let us get ready for dinner, then."  She then turned to Kagome, "Are you going to be sitting with us tonight, dear?"

"I'm not sure, my lady.  I will have to check with my aunt and Lady Hokkai.  Aunt Mei was complaining of head pains this morning.  If not then I can join with you after dinner for the entertainment," Kagome answered.

"Here, I can help you take this back to your rooms and then you can check on you aunt," Inu Yasha offered.

"Thank you, we can head to Lady Hokkai's quarters," she answered.

"Why there, dear," Izayoi asked, curious.  She was informed that Mei and her niece were given a room in another wing.

"Kagome and I just wanted to stay up talking last night and so, she stayed with me," Shizu answered.  "I had so much fun, that I asked if she could stay with us.  Mom said yes."

"Well, that is lovely," Ariake commented.  "It is fun to stay up and have girl talk."

The group continued chatting while they walked the halls towards the northern hall.  It was a pleasant sound.  The sound of a fun filled day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to cut off this chapter here. I have started on the other chapter which will have a great deal more of Mei's background in it. I was going to add it to this chapter but it was going to make this chapter way too long. I also seem to be suffering from word vomit on her background, so I will write it out & then edit to make sure it isn't too much. So this chapter may be a little short, but hopefully still good.
> 
> dorcha means dark  
> Banríon means queen  
> Rí means king  
> Dragan means dragon  
> Bandia means goddess  
> Lann - means blade, using as a name  
> Solas means Light


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Mei and Hokkai were doing while Kagome, Inu Yasha and the Dragon kids were out enjoying the market. This is about the early part of Mei's past/history. It will be a depressing, not too detailed on the abuse, but it will mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Possible triggers, will make vague references to violence/rape. Will not describe the rape, but will mention that it occurs. If you feel this is a possible trigger then please skip over the paragraph. I will give brief description of torture, just for the story. Nothing very descriptive. 
> 
> Sorry this took a bit to get finished. I wanted to start giving background for Mei, but I also did not want it to just be jumbled word vomit. It has the potential of still being word vomit, but I tried. This whole fic is unbeta'd. 
> 
> Bold & Italicized words are for telepathic speech.  
> Italicized for thoughts
> 
> Tora-tiger youkai  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> The name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> The name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> The name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> The name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
> The name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern sea  
> The name of Hokkai’s eldest son- Yūshi - brave warrior  
> The name of Hokkai's 2nd son- Aoihi - blue flame

Chapter 17

When the group left after breakfast, Mei and Hokkai were heading towards Hokkai's rooms.  The two were quiet, until they made it to the rooms.  Mei took a step and was no longer dressed in a simple kimono.  She was now dressed in the clothing she wore her first night hunting, only this time in light gray. She turned her head and noticed that Hokkai was dressed the same.  They both wore their hair short with head and faces covered.  They were going outside the palace today, but not as two noble women.  After what Mei learned last night, they were going to be getting everything as ready as possible for the two courts that are enroute to the western lands.  Mei was not going to take any chances with those two courts being in the same area together.  She decided that precautions must be made, barriers set up, even traps.  The Solas court may not cause problems on purpose or as many, but the Dorcha court on the other hand was a different story.  If what Lann felt and what Mei has glimpse, the Dorcha court is not coming for a picnic.  They are en mass for a possible war.  Mei was not going to be caught with her proverbial pants down.  She knew from experience how both courts operated and how devious they were.

So, today she and Hokkai were getting ready for their arrival.  As soon as it was clear, the two women left the northern wing.  They first went to the servant’s quarters, where they were already calling some the shinobi to them.  They ran along the top of the buildings, quickly, silently.  Made it to the servant’s quarters undetected.  The shinobi from the north were already waiting.  It was time to tell her children about her history.  After all, the ones that could be physically present were there, she began to connect to them.  As she joined with their minds as a whole, she spoke.   _ **We appear to have guests coming to the western lands that may not be too happy with me being alive.  As I have been informed by Hokkai, that I could not bundle you all up and send you home.  Nor leave on my own, I have to tell you who they are and why they are a potential threat.  As you all know, I am not from these lands.  I am from lands far to the west.  And like most hanyous, I am a child of two peoples.  I was not truly accepted by either side, due to my mixed blood.  I was even seen as an aberration.**_   She began to show those present her homeland, the people in both courts.  Both courts lived in hills, which spread out deep underground.  First, they were shown the hill for the Solas court with its golden lights, beautiful gardens and ability to be airy while underground.  They saw the beings that lived here.  There were a few examples with explanations, brownies, winged small fairies, gnomes and then the nobles of the court.  These were the fey, or some called elves.  Tall, slender, ethereal, beautiful with their long hair in many colors, naturally pale skin.  They were the epitome of grace.  But, it was all a façade.

Mei showed them the Dorcha court.  They saw the vast difference almost immediately.  One was the dark beauty of the court.  It was not light and airy as the Solas court, quite the opposite but not overly oppressive either.  The inside of the hill was darker, with dark stone, torches, and heavy architecture.  The torches did not smoke, some were even different colors and intensities.  There were beings in the dark court that could not stand bright lights or even certain colors.  They noticed, next, some of the residents of the Dorcha court.  Some looked ethereal, like the Solas highborn, but then there were some that were bordering on beauty and nightmare.  And lastly, there were those that would be easily mistaken for lower youkai in Japan.  The Haisho shinobi were slightly amazed at the diversity in the Dorcha court as opposed to the Solas court.  But, one could feel an oppressive air to the Dorcha court.  It was not due to the creatures that make up the court, but a genuine feel of fear. Mei told her shinobi she would explain this later.  She continued on.  

Mei began to show them how hypocritical the Solas court was.  She showed them how cruel the nobles could be to those they deemed unworthy or beneath them.  They saw how these very same beautiful creatures were knowingly cruel to a small child of the court.  A small child with ruby red hair and black streaks, pale skin and tri colored eyes.  A child, who despite being of royal blood, was seen as a disgusting stain on the royal bloodline.  A child that had no choice who her parents were.  They saw that the child tried to tough it out, that her parents tried to shield her from the scorn.  Her mother was a lovely Solas elf, queen of the court.  This revelation shocked more than half of the shinobi.  Her father was a handsome elf, but where the queen was all light, he was dark.  He had long, midnight black hair, dark eyes.  He seemed to be walking shadow, silent, deadly, but for his daughter smiles and hugs.  Those that were present, were quiet, watching as Mei’s history started to unfold. But, then the somewhat happy memories began to turn dark.  It started shortly after Mei’s younger sister was born, a daughter that took after the queen.  She was a shining little elf princess.  A beacon for the Solas, as they viewed her to be the rightful heir.  Those of the Solas nobles wanted Mei to be passed over as the heir to the court.  They have always believed her to be tainted by her father’s dark blood.  Unfit to rule the Solas.  Most even believed that she should not to be seen as a part of the Solas court at all.  There were those that were secretly planning to remove her from the court any way they could.

By this time, Mei was a teenage girl, who was walking through the palace.  Her gaze is drawn to a dark elf who seems to breathe power.  He was very tall, athletic build, with perfect blue black hair that cascaded down his back.  He was regally dressed, in all black with a coronet in silver with blood rubies.  He was breath taking in appearance and bearing.  Younger Mei tripped up because she was focused on this man.  He noticed and gave her a warm smile.  This caused young Mei to stumble more, blush and speed walk to her father’s side.  He had just stepped out of a room to greet the darkly handsome elf.  This was the first time Mei met the Dorcha Rí, the king of the Dorcha court.  He showed the young princess attention and kindness, something that was denied her by her own court.  The Dorcha Rí made it his mission to smile at her when he would appear at the Solas court, which began to be a frequent occurrence.

She showed her people that this attention was seen as great by the young woman, who everyone else sneered at.  Especially with the growing animosity from the Solas court towards her.  This attention all culminated years later, when the Dorcha Rí approached the Solas Banríon to propose marriage to a now grown Mei.  They witnessed the concern on the Solas Banríon’s face at the proposal.  She was not happy with his proposal, even tried to postpone her answer for a few years.  The Solas Banríon knew exactly who and what this handsome elf was.  An evil being, capable and guilty of many atrocities.  She knew his dark history, had witnessed the aftermath of some of his crimes and his court.  But, also the information from her husband.  The Solas consort was from the dark court.  The Drocha Rí was his former king. 

The younger Mei thought that the proposal was flattering.  She was only ever exposed to the kinder side of the Dorcha Rí.  He made sure of this.  He was always kind to her, attentive.  He made her feel accepted, something she only felt with her parents and younger sister.  She did not feel like a freak with him, like she did with the rest of the court.  He seemed to treat her as if she mattered.  As if she was special, which she was, unbeknownst to her.  The Dorcha Rí was able to see this and he wanted her for the powerful being he believed she will become.

And speaking of how the Solas court treated her, it became worse when the Solas Banríon named Mei her rightful heir and successor to the throne.  The Solas court was up in arms about this announcement.  They demanded that Mei be passed over and her younger sister be named heir due to her visibly mixed blood.  Their argument was that a filthy mixed blood should not be leading the Solas court.  It was due, in part, to Mei looking nothing like the Solas fey.  She took after her father, who was a former resident of the Dorcha court.  Mei took more after him than her younger sister, who looked similar to their mother, and not just in looks, also in abilities.  Her father, the Consort, was a skilled shadow assassin.  So much so that the Dorcha Rí, himself, was very upset when her father left the dark court for the light court to become consort.  Mei showed how her abilities grew as she grew.  She could manipulate shadows to hide in or cover up.  She was able to move around undetected just about anywhere.  She showed a growing knack for hunting and the use of many weapons.  She was also growing in power.  Not the sparkling, bright power of the Solas, but the devastating power of the Dorcha people.  Besides manipulating shadows, she was learning to draw fire in all its forms from just a candle flame to the hotter more dangerous forms.  She begins to learn to fly and shape shift.  Not just using glamor, like other fey, but she can actually change forms.  She was also learning that her father’s family was a rare form of Dorcha fey.

There were not that many because they were so powerful, the Dorcha Rí had many of them destroyed.  Those that would not bow to him when he came to power.  He did understand the importance of the family line, but he wanted to control them.  He figured if he could control that family line, he would have a near perfect weapon.  He never wanted them to grow to such a number that he would not be able to control them.  So, he made sure to keep their numbers small.  But, he was unsuccessful in the case of Mei’s father.  The Dorcha Rí lost control over the Consort when he was sent to attempt to assassinate the Solas queen, and instead he fell in love with her.  Mei’s father vowed to stay with her, as her guardian, at first.  Even though he loved her, he knew that the Solas fey would never accept him being with her.  So, he wanted to keep her safe.  She had other ideas.  The Solas Banríon had fallen in love with him and was going to keep him.

Mei told her shinobi that the courtship of her parents was very quick, and then she was created.  She explained that many in the Solas court tried to kill her while still in her mother’s womb; accidents, attempted poisons that would not harm the queen.  These were the reason the Solas Banríon ended up in Japan.  She had been running to save her baby.  Of course, this was in the guise of searching for diplomatic alliances with other lands.  But, this was how the Banríon met Lady Ariake.  It was while in Japan, that Ariake came across a very pregnant, and in heavy labor Banríon in the woods.  She was hiding and could not keep running.  It was, in fact, Ariake that helped birth Mei and help protect her and her mother till her father arrived.  This helped to explain why Mei was willing to help the InuTaisho, a life debt to Ariake.  With this, Mei showed how she has always had a price on her head.  Her shinobi were as still as death, watching Mei’s history unfold in behind their eyes.  The cruelty that she endured while among her mother’s people.  The fear and the anger at how it was unfair she was being called a monster due to her birth.  Many in Haisho understood what Mei went through because they, themselves, had experienced it.  She did not choose to be born a half breed.  She did not choose to be the heir to the Solas throne.  She would rather be a warrior than a queen.  They felt her cautious joy at having a tall, dark, handsome stranger give her kindness.  Oh sure, her parents loved her dearly, but this was different.  They felt her budding feelings for this stranger, as they met more frequently, to talk about literature, weapons, and music, just anything.  They were able to see his budding interest in her growing, but they were able to see what she did not.  That his interest, while maybe romantic, was also dark.

They were able to see how the Dorcha Rí began stalking the young woman.  He did not have to be in the Solas court as often as he was.  He was there to see her, even sneaking into the court instead of being greeted as a foreign king.  He would also ask her about her budding abilities.  He was too curious as to what she could do and how she was training.  It became apparent to the shinobi that he was after her for her powers, which were mirroring her father's greatly.  They saw that a large part of him saw her as a weapon.  They also witnessed that Mei was completely oblivious to the Dorcha Rí's motives.  She was showing that she was happy and falling in love with him.  They did not judge her, after witnessing what her childhood was like, they understood her reason.  Some have felt the same way a time or two, fell in love with the first person to show you any crumb of kindness.

Mei fast forwards a bit, to where she overhears her father and the Dorcha Rí in a heated argument in the Consort's chambers.  The topic of the argument was her.  The Dorcha Rí had grown tired of waiting for the Solas Banríon to make a decision in regards to his suit.  He wanted to possess Mei and her abilities.  He tried to press the Solas Consort into understanding his duty to the dark court.  The Consort, then, explaining that he no longer had a duty to the dark court.  That his duty was to his family, and his family only.  The Dorcha Rí noticed her coming around the corner, so he decided to stop, for now.  He smiled and was, once again, a perfect gentleman while in her presence.

Mei shows the talk her father tried to have with her regarding the Dorcha Rí’s continued interest in her.  He tries to warn her about what kind of man the Dorcha Rí really was.  Some of the horrors that were brought about by that very man.  Even began to tell her about the missions he was sent on by him, and why.  Mei showed that she, while she loved her father and knew he was trying to protect her, did not really listen.  She felt that the Dorcha Rí really loved her and did not want her for any other reason.  She told her father not to worry that she would be fine.  That maybe she belonged in the Dorcha court since she was hated in the Solas court.  Mei confessed to her father that she had been thinking of petitioning the Dorcha Rí for admittance into the dark court.  She told her father that maybe she would be better accepted there, since she was practically hated in the Solas court.

She showed that her father understood her feelings, but he still counseled against her attempting to join the Dorcha court.  Like the Solas court, the Dorcha court was not what she thought it was.  Her father left his daughter to her studies while he went to advise his wife of the recent events.  Mei skips ahead again to show where she was able to have a private conversation with the Dorcha Rí.  She shows where she mentioned to him that she was angry at her parents for not listening to her and her desire to be with the Dorcha Rí.  He makes all the right noises and comments about how they should treat her as an adult.  That he would welcome her with open arms, should she truly choose to join his court.  He still portrays himself as the perfect gentleman, but the shinobi see a hard glint in his dark eyes.  One that Mei, in her naivety does not notice.  They see that the man has a plan, and nothing will stop him.

It was shortly after this talk, that Mei discovers the broken, cold body of her father in a back stairwell.  They watch the horror and pain the flow over her face as she rushes to cradle her father’s corpse. They feel her heart break, because she cannot seem to stop screaming.  She is found by guards and then her mother.  Her mother seemed to break, and pass out.  Mei was left on the floor, holding her father.  They saw how, even in her grief, she was trying to work out who could have done this.  Who could have taken her father and defeated him?  They began to see when the pieces began to come together for her.  Her heart break was evident, but followed by unadulterated rage.  She knew who had done this.  She now understood what her father had been telling her all along.  It unfortunately took her father’s murder to open her eyes.  They did worry at the rage in her eyes seems to make them glow, and then bank.  She reassures them, that while she wanted the Dorcha Rí dead, she knew she was not match for him at that time.  She helped with the burial preparations, the ceremonies and getting her mother to attend them.

She shows briefly that she pushes through her studies both in diplomacies and in the martial arts . She shows how she takes over the raising of her sister, for her mother was destroyed by the death of her Consort.  She also plunges into studying anything and everything she can find on the Dorcha court, its people, customs and weaknesses.  She makes a decision then that her sister was going to be educated in how to run the court.  Mei was going to abdicate as soon as she was strong enough to attempt to go after the Dorcha Rí.  Only she was never able to finish her plans.  She had just spoken to the royal tutors, just signed the documents needed for her abdication to be final, when she was taken from within the royal wings.  She was over powered, by sheer numbers, and bound tight.  The perpetrators were some of the guard, and a few unmarked Solas elves.  They took her to a waiting carriage, dumped and driven off.  She did not have long to wonder where or whom she was being taken to.  She was being delivered to the Dorcha Rí, himself.  He seems very pleased with her being brought to him, but soon discovers that he should have been wary instead.  She let him know that she was not going to be joining his court, nor him because he murdered her father.  She knew it was him.  She also declares she will see him destroyed.  She begins to tell him that she would never join him, ever.  Which causes him to express his displeasure and order her taken to the dungeons.  She fights being taken, and ends up bloodied and thrown into a dank, dark cell.  She fast forwards through the years she spent locked up in the Dorcha dungeons, because they are exactly what one would expect, torture, beatings, even rape.  The rapes were carried out by the Dorcha Rí, himself, in his attempt to break her and bind her to him through a child.  Which thank the gods, a child was never produced.  But, they saw the many beatings she endured.  The many torture devices she was exposed to, the rack, the scourging.  How she would be left hanging for days at a time after a visit from the royal torturer.  And how she fought with all she had not to make a sound during any of it.

She does leak her feelings of despair, pain, helplessness, terror, and how broken she became.  Then she shows them how these turned into hatred and determination to continue fighting against her torturers and the Dorcha Rí.  She shows where she begins to plan on how to get away and try to destroy him.  She lets this keep her going through everything she was forced to endure.  The one thought that kept her fighting and not giving in to either Him or the madness that was creeping up, was the thought that she would get out to avenge herself and her father.  She showed how her escape came one predawn morning.  The Dorcha court was active at night and dormant during the day.  It was a perfect time to slip out of the mound that was its home.  And someone, whether by accident or deliberately, left her cell unsecured.  She was able to get out of the dungeons and out of the mound by using her abilities to bend and hide in shadows.  She was weak and shaking when she got out, but kept pushing herself till she was off Dorcha lands.  

When she cut off her connection to her shinobi, they were in varying stages of stunned, anger and saddened.  The transfer took only mere moments, but it explained everything that Mei felt her people needed to know about those that were enroute to the Western Lands.  And while she had closed off from her people, she did not close off completely.  She started feeling their emotions as soon as she was finished.  She also began to feel a growing sense of pride and protectiveness from her shinobi.  They were proud of her for not giving up and for fighting.  For finding the strength to leave and to find her way to their lands, where she continued to build herself.  She is now one of the most powerful women in all of Japan, with equally powerful ties.  She has fought many long battles to be the woman she is.  They are proud.

“Now, that you have an idea of what we may be facing, I will help you set up defenses against them to help us out,” Mei finally said, looking around the room at her shinobi.  “As you may have guessed, it will not be easy but I think we can stand against the Dorcha court.”

Her shinobi present, all to a single individual, went down on one knee, with left hand touching the floor and right fist over their hearts.  Moushou spoke for all present, “Will gladly follow you, my master.  What are you orders?”  The others nodded once and waited in the same position.

Hokkai placed a hand her Mei’s shoulder and gave a squeeze.  Then Mei began to lay out how to lay down defenses against both courts.  Where to set them up and when they would need to spring any traps.  All in all, it turned into a very emotional yet productive day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note I am going to end this chapter here. I hope this did not come across as very jumbled. I have been fighting with this chapter for a while. I had been working on it since I finished the last chapter. It was just trying to get it together. I will do more in the next chapter, such as what Sesshomaru was doing at this time. I already had Inu Yasha, Kagome, and the ‘dragon’ kids out for the day. I will also bring more history about Mei's younger sister and how she felt about Mei. I also plan on expanding on Sesshomaru and Mei. I would also like to say a very big Thank You to those that are reading this and look forward to the updates. I really hope I don't disappoint. Enjoy.
> 
> dorcha means dark - Correction  
> Banríon means queen  
> Rí means king  
> Dragan means dragon  
> Bandia means goddess  
> Lann - means blade, using as a name


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little interaction between Sesshomaru & Mei after he finds her in her shinobi gear 'talking' to her people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold & Italicized words are for telepathic speech.  
> Italicized for thoughts 
> 
> Sorry this took a bit to get finished I was fighting to get this part finished for some interaction between Sesshomaru and Mei after he seems to have followed the 'conversation' that she was having with her shinobi. Also, a little bit of an opening for when Sesshomaru goes to ask his father an important question. This is more or less a little in between chapters. Not really anything major happening. This whole fic is unbeta'd. 
> 
> Tora-tiger youkai  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> The name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> The name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> The name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> The name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
> The name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern sea  
> The name of Hokkai’s eldest son- Yūshi - brave warrior  
> The name of Hokkai's 2nd son- Aoihi - blue flame

For Assassin's Ball

Chapter 18

The shinobi began to listen to plans and bring up suggestions as to where and how to set up barriers, and defenses.  They also began to outline offensive spells and traps that may be useful.  The group sat and brainstormed for most of the day.  This kept Mei and Hokkai out of view of the other guests at the western palace.  Some noticed, but one in particular seemed to notice more than others.  He was also willing to respect Mei's wish to have little to no interaction with him while she is in palace.  He understands that there are females in residence that are jealous of him and will try to eliminate any competition.  He appreciates that she is not one of those females nor that she feels the need to deal with them.  He respects that she does not want the added, unwanted drama.  But, he also finds it difficult to go any real length of time without seeing or hearing her.  In a very short period of time, she has managed to get under his skin and he does not know how to remove her.  He actually does not know if he wants to remove her.  And that causes more irritation and confusion.

While he was prowling the palace, he began to notice that someone was missing.  How he noticed this one woman out of the hundreds present was missing, he does not want to think about.  He just knows she is not with the other guests.  He prowls around for a time, actually having to try to maintain his bored demeanor.  All the while, he feels a tingle behind his eyes.  It is not painful, slightly pleasant but also alarming.  He has never had this sensation before.  It seems to change in intensity as he wanders around the guest area of the palace.  The closer he walks towards the south where the servants’ quarters are located, the stronger it seems.  This he tests a couple of times, walking around the palace, trying to determine where exactly it is coming from.  He confirms it is coming from the southern palace grounds.  He begins to walk in that direction.  The tingling does become stronger with each step.  And as he gets closer the tingling becomes warmth, but still not painful, just pleasant. He begins to hear whispers and imagines trying to clarify, but staying fuzzy.  Though just as he gets closer to the servants’ quarters, it all ends abruptly.  This causes him to stop and become very still. He utilizes all of his keen senses to try and figure out what is going on.  His ears do detect faint sounds of movement coming from the servant’s quarters.  They do not seem to be regular noises.  These sound like someone quietly moving around.

Sesshomaru quietly stalks up to and around the building, investigating.  He finds an opening and is surprised by the number of people in the main building.  Also, who the people are in the building.  The shinobi that he met two nights prior.  He did not know there were so many in the palace!  He notes they appear to be having a meeting of some kind, but there is no talking or hand gestures.  They are gathered together, but not doing anything.  Then, there is a collective, almost shiver of movement, with a focus going to one in the center.  The one in the center was looking around at the group. He silently inhaled when he saw their eyes.  Her eyes.  It was the woman from two nights ago.  The infuriating woman that fought with the assassin sent to kill him.  The one that did not seem impressed with who or what he is.  It is both refreshing and infuriating.  He stood there watching and trying to discover why they were all gathered here.

He noticed they seem to be talking, though not out loud.  He also began to feel the tingling in the back of his eyes pick up.  And it was not just coming from one but seems to be from around the group. The tingling wavered in intensity and direction.  He understood they were talking to each other and that it appears to be important due to some of those present began gesturing.  Then, they seem to have decided it was time to leave.  He notices that one, their leader, was still in the room.  She sighs and turns her gaze in Sesshomaru’s direction, waiting.  So, he decides not to disappoint.  He walks around to the nearest opening and enters.  He calmly approaches, keeping a steady eye on her.  He stops less than arm's length away, barely outside her personal space.  Watching her, studying her.

"You seem to have a habit of finding me, young prince, though I cannot fathom why that is," she started, voice husky and a little muffled due to her face covering.  Her eyes do show her open curiosity with an added bit of mild irritation.

And seemingly beyond his control, Sesshomaru answers honestly.  "I am not entirely sure either.  But you and one other seem to have almost my entire attention.  Is there a spell at work here?"

Mei can barely conceal her surprise at his admission, because she is the two women that he is referring to, as odd as that sounds.  She is relieved that he still believes they are two separate women but that he appears to be in tuned to her is still startling.  She shares her worry with Hokkai, who is still around.  And because she was still watching him, she noticed that he cocked his head just slightly, as if trying to find or catch a sound.  This sends just a slight splinter of panic through Mei, which she does not even try to hide from Hokkai.

Her panic seems to have been picked up by Sesshomaru because he suddenly zeroes in on her again, with narrowed eyes.  But, it is what he does next that seems to stop her breath.

Taking another step towards the now rigid woman, he softened his facial expression to whisper, “I would never harm you, unless you become a threat to my family.  You are safe with me.”

Whispering in complete honesty back, “I am not afraid of you, young prince.”

“Why did you tense then?  You noticed something, something that has to do with me.  You also seem to have a way of talking to those you are working with without any outward expression.  No voice. How is that?”  He was studying her more now, and unconsciously taking in her scent.  He liked it and wanted to make sure he remembered it.  Of course, while trying in part to deny the urge to want to remember it.

Mei decided that honesty would be the best here.  “I did tense, but not because I fear you.  I did notice something about you shortly after you arrived.  You seem to be sensitive to the way me and mine converse, though I do not believe you can hear us.  Not many who are not in my clan can hear us or are sensitive to our conversations.  It is a bit unnerving as you can imagine.  It is a very useful tool on missions.  I do not like that you can feel it.”

He understood this, it made complete sense, but he felt it was more than that.  It meant more than that, to her.  So, letting a smirk grace his handsome face, knowing it is making him look downright roguish.  He heard her soft but swift inhale, and was delighted.  “You know what I think?  I think you are worried because I can sense when you are **talking** , but not for what you want me to think.”  His smirk grew just a bit as he noticed the slight startled look in her tri-colored eyes.  Eyes that he decided he liked just as much as another set of single colored eyes.

“Please, enlighten me on why you believe I am worried,” she challenged, still whispering, but deciding not to let this conversation get any more out of hand that it already has.  She mentally began to shore herself up against the very handsome youkai in front of her.  Unfortunately, she caught a snicker coming from behind her that could only belong to Hokkai.  Their bond being what it is, it is very hard to hide their thoughts from each other.  They easily catch each other’s thoughts when they are close enough physically.  So, of course, her hatchery sister happened to be listening in on the conversation with Sesshomaru and Mei’s thoughts.   _ **I will get you back for this, sister, just wait.**_  Then, squaring her shoulders, Mei waited on Sesshomaru, whom she noted had been still as if waiting for her to finish.

When he felt she was finished, he answered.  “You are unnerved with me being able to sense your private conversations but it is because it seems to be ME.  I do think you would be upset if your private conversations were detected but it really seems to be more unnerving that I am the one.  See, I believe it means something to YOU.”

Mei is now a little calmer, and decided that she really needs to shut this youkai prince down.  Now.  So, taking a silent inhale, she begins to counter him.  “You seem to be as arrogant as your reputation states.”  This caused his smirk to dim just a hair.  “I am concerned that ANYONE can hear us or detect that we are talking to each other.  This is not a talent that is rare but on our scale it is.  Do you know of any clans that can talk the way we do?”  She waited for him to appear to process this before continuing.  “Or an entire village, that is not related?”  She was able to note the exact second this hit him.  Nodding, feeling very calm now, “This is what caused me distress, young prince.  While I will admit you are very attractive, you are not the first attractive male I have come across in my long life.  I have been able to resist them.  I can resist you.  So, why not find yourself a nice, accommodating woman and do not worry yourself over what any of mine are doing?  You may find yourself enjoying yourself much more.”  It was her turn to smirk at the closed down look on Sesshomaru’s face.  But it seemed to be short-lived with what he said next.

“You may be right that I may not be the first attractive male you have seen, but I will work hard to be the last you remember or will want.  And, as for me finding an accommodating female, I do not want accommodating.  I want someone who is independent, intelligent and interesting.  I do believe you fall into all three categories quite nicely,” he was wearing a challenging smirk at the end of his declaration. 

“You do seem to be a man that wants more than he can handle.”  At his raised eyebrow, she clarified in the hopes of ending this ridiculous interaction.  “I have noticed that there is another woman who seems to have drawn your interest.  I do think that you do not really know who or what you want.  Maybe you need to decide before you go after two very different women thinking that just either one of them will do for you.  That would be quite sad if they either do not want to share or you realize that neither of them is what you truly want.”  She waited a heartbeat for that to sink in before finishing.  “I suggest you do some real thinking.  You are young enough to not be in a rush for a mate.  Make sure she is the right one.”  With that parting shot, she jumped backwards towards the opposite door and then disappeared.  Leaving a silent, thoughtful Sesshomaru behind.

After getting a short distance away, Mei looked to Hokkai.   ** _I do not need this.  I hope he leaves me alone from now on._**

**_I am beginning to wonder if he can,_**  Hokkai commented, following her sister to where the others are to try to get everything set up to protect the city and palace.

**_How do you mean?_ **

**_I have been observing him around you, and I am not sure he can help it.  His interest in you or his reactions to you in either role.  I think it is more than anything he can turn off._**  Hokkai sounded thoughtful in Mei’s head.  She even shared with her the images of Sesshomaru looking for Mei or trying to fight watching her and losing.  She shows where she has noticed him unknowingly searching for her.

**_I see what you mean, sister,_**  she answered as they were meeting up with a few of the shinobi.   ** _But, that does not mean that he should continue this infatuation.  This is certainly not the time for such things.  Besides he is too young for me._** ’

Hokkai snorted at the last statement.   ** _You know damned well that for us, age is just the passage of time and nothing more.  So, his age should not be an issue, though I will agree that the timing seems rather poor.  I also believe the timing is not his choosing either.  Enough for now, we have work to do._**  This earned her an eye roll from Mei before they went to work on fortifying the grounds.

 

Sesshomaru stood in the servant’s quarters for another heartbeat before walking calming back to where the guests were congregating.  His head starting to fill with thoughts that he really did not want to think about, but seemed unable to stop.  And when he was troubled, he would walk to his father’s study.  He found his feet changing direction and walking that very direction.  He did not rush, but he did feel compelled to seek out his father and some much needed council.  And find his father in his study he did.

To say that InuTaisho was surprised that his eldest son came to his study in the middle of the day would be a slight understatement.  But when he noticed the slight confusion in his normally stoic son’s eyes, he was downright floored.  Enough so that he stood up from his desk and greeted his son as he shut the doors behind him.  He watched as his son looked up at his greeting, then wander over to the window and stand there in silence.  After a couple of heartbeats, he cleared his throat to gain his son’s attention.  When he felt he had it, he continued.  “What has brought you here, my son?”

Sesshomaru didn’t turn to his father, but let out a quiet exhale before answering with a question.  “Father, can I ask you a serious question?”

InuTaisho was silent for a few seconds, watching his son.  Then directed his son to sit down and poured them each a cup of tea.  “Go ahead, son.  You can ask me anything.”

Sesshomaru sat down next to his father at a smaller table across from the central desk and took his cup.  After a moment, he decided to start.  “Father, how did you know that you had found your mate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dorcha means dark - Correction  
> Banríon means queen  
> Rí means king  
> Dragan means dragon  
> Bandia means goddess  
> Lann - means blade, using as a name


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> InuTaisho was very glad that he had put his cup of tea down, or else it would have fallen from his now limp fingers. But, he had learned in his long life how to recover quickly. “Well now, part of me just wants to answer with ‘I just knew,’ but I do not think that will help you. I feel you need something more specific?” He asked, thoughtful and going over his son’s behavior lately.  
> Sesshomaru nodded his head, waiting patiently, sipping his tea. His father appeared to be gathering his thoughts to both better explain and to remember the feeling he got upon meeting his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, well this took a bit because I was trying to only pull Sesshomaru a little out of character because he would have to be. I just did not want him to be whiney or too angsty. I hope this came across right. I mean he was rejected twice and that is a first for him. Hell, once was a first but twice?? So of course he would have to go and talk to someone that could give him advice. And we get a little backstory for InuTaisho & Ariake. This whole fic is unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Sorry.  
> Bold & Italicized words are for telepathic speech.  
> Italicized for thoughts
> 
> Tora-tiger youkai  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> The name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> The name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> The name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> The name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
> The name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern sea  
> The name of Hokkai’s eldest son- Yūshi - brave warrior  
> The name of Hokkai's 2nd son- Aoihi - blue flame

InuTaisho was very glad that he had put his cup of tea down, or else it would have fallen from his now limp fingers.  But, he had learned in his long life how to recover quickly.  “Well now, part of me just wants to answer with ‘I just knew,’ but I do not think that will help you.  I feel you need something more specific?”  He asked, thoughtful and going over his son’s behavior lately.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, waiting patiently, sipping his tea.  His father appeared to be gathering his thoughts to both better explain and to remember the feeling he got upon meeting his mate.

After gathering his thoughts, InuTaisho began.  "I was like you in my youth, my son.  Not in a hurry to find a mate.  I certainly did not want just any female either.  I wanted a woman that would be an equal, not just one without substance.  With that being said, I did not really go out and look."  He paused, remembering when he began noticing Ariake.  “It was at a gathering of lords one day in the early spring.  Those gathering are just as they are now, boring, but it was beautiful outside.  And it was outside that I was standing, when something caught my attention.  It was not anything blatant or overt, it was subtle.  I honestly, did not know what it was that made me turn around.  Which was odd.  I am very aware of my surroundings, but I did not realize what had caught my attention.  I noticed a group of very lovely ladies, but lovely ladies are nothing too extraordinary.  I liked their looks very much, but it was something coming from the group that had drawn me.  I kept turning my gaze back to them.  And, as I was not a green young lad, I could not understand why I kept looking in their direction.  But, what was even stranger was, whatever had drawn my attention in the first place had shifted from the group.  It was after a few moments, that I noticed the subtlety again.  Now from a different direction.”  He paused, to let this soak in.

Sesshomaru sat, in attentive silence.  He was paying close attention to his father.  It was sounding slightly familiar to him.  He was beginning to become very interested in what his father was telling him.

InuTaisho continued.  “It was subtle.  I did not understand what it was.  I really had not yet seen the woman that was drawing me nor how she was doing it.  It became an ongoing problem with me.  I was starting to actively search for this woman at this gathering.  It did start to liven up the gathering.  The funny thing was that I was not aware that I was looking for a specific woman.”  This brought a chuckle out of InuTaisho.  “I just knew that it was beginning to irritate me.  I would walk into a room, nothing, but turn around into another and it would hit me.  I just had to find out what was pulling at me.  So, I began to wander around, trying to actively find the source.  Only,” chuckle, “I still had no real idea as to what I was looking for.  Just a tugging at my senses.  But, I noticed the longer I was at the gathering, the tugging was becoming more blatant.  More urgent.  Or, I was just noticing it more.”

“What was it exactly, Father?” Sesshomaru asked quietly, watching his father closely.

InuTaisho noticed the scrutiny he was under, that of a child waiting for very important knowledge that they were very certain their father had.  “It was like, yet unlike a smell or scent, but not exactly.”  He noticed the arching of his son’s brow.  “Like when you have a favorite scent and you love it so much that you can find it anywhere.  Even just the barest hint.  That is what it was like for me.  I could find that ‘scent’ but not the why.  Not until I began wandering around more.  Which was how I stumbled across a couple in one of the gardens.”

Sesshomaru blinked, this being his only sign of surprise.

It brought another chuckle from his father.  “There was nothing intimate going on.  They were talking.  But from the expression on the male’s face he had been hoping there would be.  It looked like he was getting turned down by the female he was outside with.  And, normally I would have noticed then kept walking away.  But, I felt that, now familiar, pull again.  I almost thought that I was wrong and did not want to turn back.  But, when I did…” he stopped, a faraway look in his eyes and a smile on his lips.  “It was worth the trouble of looking, son, because that was when it hit me that it was Her. The woman that was drawing my attention.”  Sesshomaru noticed the smile on his face, waiting.  Sesshomaru sat silent, watching his father.  He did not want to interrupt his father’s trip down memory lane.  Though luckily for him, he did not have long to wait.  His father focused and turned back to his son.  “It was not one sided, either.  She turned to me as if pulled.  She had stopped in mid-sentence with the male and walked to me.”

“What did it feel like, Father, this feeling?”  Sesshomaru asked.

“It was, by now, electric.  As if I had been struck by lightning.  More so when I looked into her eyes.”  He paused, remembering.  “It was like I was drowning.  I saw nothing, but her.  Lucky for me it was also the same for her.  I knew why I was feeling this.  That I had found my mate.”  He smiles softly.

“Were you happy about this discovery?”

His smile did not falter.  “Yes, when I realized what it was.  And even more so as I got to know her.  I felt like I had found a missing piece of myself.  A piece that I did not know was missing.  It was… It was almost…. Magical.”  He shrugged.

“Did you ever feel this feeling with another woman?”  Sesshomaru asked, thoughtfully.

This caught his father’s attention.  With a furrowed brow, “No, I have not.  I only felt this with your mother.  Why?  I am assuming you have been feeling this towards a woman that has recently arrived to our house.  And do not give me that look, a father does notice his sons and their weird behaviors.”  The last was said in response to him being on the receiving end of his eldest son’s raised eye brow. “You seem to be a bit more distracted of late.  And, most noticeably since a certain lady of the north has arrived.”

Sesshomaru turned his head to contemplate what his father had said.

“Do not worry, it is only noticeable to the few who know you so well.  But, you are now telling me that you may be feeling this with another female?  So, not one woman but two?” his father asked, softly.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to his father.  He stared for a heartbeat, then released a quiet sigh. “It seems so, Father.  I feel this strange draw to two different women.  But, it seems to have started with one.  Now includes another.  It started as you described, and it seems to be progressing as yours did.  But, I also feel something when I am around her.  It feels similar with the other woman."  

InuTaisho noted the hidden confusion in his son’s tone.  So, he took a sip of his cooling tea to ponder.  “What are you feeling around these two women?  And are you feeling this when they are together? What do you feel when they are together?”

“It is not constant.  I am becoming more aware of one woman in particular as you suspect.  When she enters or leaves a room, I just seem to know.  I try not to but I cannot help it.  It is very inconvenient and irksome.”  The last said with his brows furrowed, looking into his tea cup.  “I do not enjoy being controlled by anything and this is becoming a growing problem.”  

Nodding his head, InuTaisho understood.  “It can be bothersome, but it is, in my opinion, very worth the irritation.”  The last was said with a smile, but the smile drooped when he noticed no change in his eldest son’s expression.  “What do you feel around the other woman?  And, you did not answer me about when they are together or in the same room.”

Sesshomaru inhaled.  “It is only slightly different with her.  I enjoy her scent, when I catch it.  She appears to be a competent warrior of considerable power.  I have only had the pleasure of seeing her fight once.  She was fast and fearsome.  She appears to be a leader, who has earned her people’s respect.”  Sesshomaru let a thread of awe into his voice.

“How did you meet this woman?  She does not sound like any of the eligible women here,” the western lord asked, curious.

“I met her the night a pair of assassins made the mistake of entering my chambers.”  He answered, glancing up, he noticed his father’s widening eyes.  “I did not want to bother you.  It was over in short order, but not by me.”  There was a pause, where the younger western lord seemed to be lost in thought.  “This woman is part of the shinobi you hired to help guard the family.”  Another pause to register his father’s raised eyebrows.  This drew a smirk from Sesshomaru.  “I was surprised that they were here and why.  But not as surprised when I was about to deal with my intruders and was stopped by a woman straddling my hips.” 

InuTaisho’s eyebrows were almost hidden in his hair line by his surprise.  He was surprised by his son’s smirk, a very outward show of expression.  “What is she like?  And how does she compare to the first woman?”  

Sesshomaru thought for a heartbeat.  “The first one is reserved with an easy grace or at least in public.  I did meet her in the dojo her second day here.  They had an additional barrier up overlaying what is normally used.  We could not hear much from inside, except explosions.”  He explains what he found in the dojo.

“Do you know who she was sparring with?”

“It seems that Lady Hokkai was her sparring partner.”  This surprised InuTaisho, who knew or had heard of Hokkai’s fighting prowess.  Lady Hokkai was very formidable indeed, a well-known warrior. “She faired quite well, it seems.  Hokkai was just as battered.  And they both seemed quite relaxed, strangely enough.  She moved with her earlier grace, but also with an air of complete confidence.  I was upset that she was visibly injured, not really paying attention to anyone else.  It was as if I could only see her and she was injured.  I confronted her about it,” he almost grumbled the last, knowing that he should not have done that.  He noticed his father’s expression and sighed quietly.  “I do not really understand why I had to confront her.  And, instead of being afraid of me, she stood there, meeting my eyes calmly.  Not backing down.”

InuTaisho took another sip of his cool tea, waiting for his son to either finish or collect his thoughts.  When a few heartbeats passed, he spoke.  “She was not afraid of you?”

Sesshomaru shook head just a little.

“Were you really that upset that you are surprised she was calm?”

Sesshomaru nodded in silence.  “I know she was sparring.  It was what you told me she was going to do that very morning.  But, to see the evidence on her clothes, her person. . . I just became angry.”

“Angry or scared?”  His father asked, softly, feeling confident he knew the real answer.

Sesshomaru was silent, not wanting to answer that question right now.  Instead, he continued.  “There was an annoying female that had apparently followed me to the dojo.  Mei,” he paused, noticing it was the first time he had said the female, no woman’s, name out loud.  “Mei seemed to have noticed that I did not want to speak to the annoying idiot.  She helped me get rid of the woman.  It was strange.”

“What did she do, son?”

The eldest western prince told his father the rest of what happened in the dojo, with that faraway look showing up in his eyes.  His father noticed but kept quiet.  Though his father was unable to hide his surprise at how this seemingly human woman was able to best his son.  And, this was only the beginning of his eldest son’s tale.  His appreciation for how this woman fought and moved.

From what his father has observed, his son appears to be enamored with both women.  And this was just from hearing of one encounter with either woman.  InuTaisho hears how neither woman is afraid of his warrior son.  Then, his son continues with the other encounters.

“I seem to follow Mei around with little control of myself.  I followed her to her rooms and did not even seem to consciously decide to.”  He explained how Mei told him to basically leave her be.  That she did not want his attention because of the trouble it would cause her.  She had told him she found him very attractive, but she did not want to deal with the legions of women that were vying for his attention.  This caused his father to smother a laugh.  “She was quite sincere about it.  And, I can agree that those other females would try to cause her problems.  And, I would have to do something very undiplomatic about it.”

“And what were your thoughts other than it was understandable?”  InuTaisho was interested, this was the most he and his son have spoken about anything related to emotions or non-military or family matters.  He was seeing a different side to his son.

Sesshomaru met his father’s eyes and InuTaisho seemed to read the answer there.  His son did not seem pleased at all that Mei did not want him to pursue her.  Though, his son would never admit to this feeling.

“Is this why you are drawn to the kunoichi?”

Sesshomaru turned his head towards the open window.  “Possibly, but I doubt it.  I became interested in her the very night we met.  It was hypnotizing the way she moved and fought.  I am going to respect her request, Father.”

“That may be more difficult that you think, my son.  And don’t give me that glare.  You will find out.”

Sesshomaru decided to continue telling his father about his night meeting and talking to the kunoichi all the way up to that very day.  The reason that drove him to find his father.  “I have discovered, just today, that I can sense when the shinobi woman talks to her people.  She does not have to talk to them with her hands or her voice.  They share an ability to speak mind to mind, all of them.  But, I can feel it.  It bothers her that I can sense her conversations.”

“Do you have any idea why this bothers her?  Why you can hear her?”

“That I do not know and she does not feel inclined to tell me.  I feel she knows or understands why.  She was eager to tell me she was not happy.”  He stopped and his brow furrowed again.

“What is it, my son?”

“These two women have very clearly told me that they were not interested in my attention.”  There was a very faint, almost undetectable hint of incredulity in his voice.

InuTaisho could tell that his stoic son was actually fighting a pout.  He knew that his son did not have any problem with gaining women’s attention.  And to see his son now having to deal with two women, at the same time, telling him they were not interested was slightly entertaining.  “Tell me more about what you feel when she is ‘speaking’ to her shinobi?  How far off do you have to be to feel it?”

Sesshomaru was thoughtfully quiet, looking out the window.  Appeared to be listening to the birds outside.  Then he spoke, “I can feel it right now.  It feels like a tingle, at first, just behind my eyes.  It is not unpleasant but noticeable.  And, as I get closer to her, it turns into a pleasant warmth.  I feel that if I was to continue to be around her while she ‘speaks’ this way, I may become more in tuned.  I am not sure.”

“Would you be able to find her this way?”

“Yes, I found her earlier today, as a matter of fact.  The shinobi were gathered and she was talking to them.  It seemed serious.  And I only had to follow the feeling to find her.  But, I do not know why I am able to feel this, her ability to talk without words.  Is there a reason, or just blind luck?”

“I am fairly certain that no one in our family had the ability you speak of, so there is more to it than that.”  InuTaisho answered.  “It could be just like how you seem drawn to her or Mei, just part of either one of these women being your mate.” 

“But, neither one wants me, Father.  They feel as if it is an inconvenience and if our roles were reversed I would feel the same way.  I just do not understand and that is insufferable.”  The last said with mild irritation.  “I will honor their wishes but I feel it is a grave mistake we are making.”

“It may be or it may mean that this will need more time than what has passed for you or them to be sure.”  He noticed that his son seemed to be thinking about his last statement.  He knew how steadfast his eldest is, and honorable.  But, how was he going to handle this new development in his life?  What about the two women?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ending this chapter here. It was driving me totally bonkers!! I was trying to get this to work out right. Thank you to all my readers for sticking with me. Hope you continue to enjoy this, while it drives me bonkers. Lol. I will be picking things up a little bit. Getting to the arrival of Solas court hopefully in the next chapter & everyone’s reactions/thoughts.
> 
> dorcha means dark - Correction  
> Banríon means queen  
> Rí means king  
> Dragan means dragon  
> Bandia means goddess  
> Lann - means blade, using as a name


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei is prepping the Western Palace. And Sesshomaru learns a little more about what or who is 'coming for dinner' but does he learn enough? Or just enough to piss him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold & Italicized words are for telepathic speech.  
> Italicized for thoughts
> 
> Tora-tiger youkai  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> The name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> The name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> The name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> The name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
> The name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern sea  
> The name of Hokkai’s eldest son- Yūshi - brave warrior  
> The name of Hokkai's 2nd son- Aoihi - blue flame

Chapter 20

While Sesshomaru was having a heart to heart with his father, Inu Yasha and Kagome were sitting with the younger family members of the northern clan.  They were getting a late lunch after their shopping trip.  He had been and still is enjoying his time with Kagome and her friends.  He was unsure if he would be accepted, being a hanyou.  He now felt relaxed and accepted.

Everyone was enjoying lunch when Aoihi and his older brother paused for a heartbeat.  They were receiving an update from their mother on how things were.  What wards were being set in place and if there was anything they were needed to do.

Kagome checked in with Mei and drew Inu Yasha’s attention.  She was unaware of him watching her, but he was starting to feel a warm tingle behind his eyes.  It was not annoying or painful.  It almost felt pleasant.  He shifted his gaze around the room a bit before deciding the feeling was coming from his left side, the side that Kagome was currently sitting on.  To say he was surprised would be an understatement.  But he was also intrigued.  Why was he feeling this from her now?  What changed or what was she doing?  The feeling did not last very long, but it was noticed by him.  It also brought to his mind all the strange feelings he has been experiencing whenever Kagome was close.

Kagome noticed he was quiet, so she placed her right hand on his arm.  “Are you ok, Inu Yasha?”

He met her gaze and saw genuine concern.  For him.  So, he smiled, “Yeah.  I’m fine.  I was just thinking of something that I have to talk to my dad about.  That’s all.  Did I tell you that I had fun this morning with you?”

The smile that Kagome gives him is blinding in its happiness.  She was hoping that he would have fun, because she had fun with him.  He was no longer that jerk she met her first afternoon here.  He was different.  Or more importantly, he was himself and that was a great guy to know.  They continued their friendly lunch together.  They were becoming quite close in such a short amount of time. Kagome was happy that she was picked for this mission, if not she would not have met him.  She was feeling a pleasant pull towards him.  She had heard other couples talk about this feeling when they find the one for them.  She wants to talk to Mei to be sure.  Right now, she was just going to enjoy her time with him, because when he finds out why she is really here everything could change.  And, that did scare her a bit.

 

Mei, Hokkai and the Haisho shinobi remained busy for the rest of the day.  They were assessing the protections around the city and the palace itself.  Testing in small ways to see what it would deflect or be affected by.  Then, they began to work on how to augment and boost the shields.  All the shinobi who were not currently working on the defenses were still walking about the grounds, listening and observing the guests and residents.  Needless to say, that there was still a good deal of work to be done and possibly not enough time to do it in.  From what Lann had previously stated, both courts were enroute to the western lands and could show any day.

As a matter of fact, Mei was on her way down to the dungeons to talk to Lann more when she came across Sesshomaru.  He was standing outside Lann’s cell, studying him.  Neither male seemed to notice her arrival.  She glanced over at the other cell.  At the other Dorcha assassin, who appears to be lounging, relaxing.  She makes a mental note to talk to this one after talking to Lann.  He looks a little familiar.  Mei did not hesitate, but entered the dungeon and went up to Lann’s cell.  She was not going to let a proud inu prince stop her from doing her duty.

Lann, who had been quietly ignoring Sesshomaru, stood up and approached the magical field that was keeping him prisoner.  Upon reaching the field, he went down on one knee in supplication.  He did not rise until Mei told him to.  He noticed the prince’s raised eyebrow.  He understood why the prince would want to know more about the assassin that made the attempt on his life.  But, as he could not talk to him, not knowing the native language, all the prince could do was stare at him.  Lann was able to interpret the surprised look on the prince as he rose.  He noticed how she did not address the prince’s presence.

Mei addressed Lann, kindly despite the urgency she felt.  “Any new developments?”

Lann closed his eyes and opened up his senses to the Between.  To see if he can feel the approach of the courts.  He was staggered by the force moving through the Between.  He could tell that the Solas court was much closer now, just a half a day away if not closer.  But, they were quickly being overshadowed by the sheer size and might of the Dorcha court following.  Lann visibly stiffened, he was able to feel the magnitude of the force that was on its way.  He took a deep breath before opening his eyes, meeting Mei’s concerned gaze.  He was calmed even more by her concern.  She was most definitely not like his king, who would not have bothered with any concern for those working for him.  To the Dorcha Rí, his people were just tools to be used and then discarded once they have out lived their usefulness.

“Are you well, Lann?” she asked, concerned.  Mei needed the intel, as much as she could get, but did not want to harm those that were under her protection to get it.  Lann was under her protection and care, even while in a cell.  He was willing to help her and she has not felt any deception coming from him.

“I am well, Dorcha Banríon, just a little overwhelmed.”  He stood straighter, feeling more centered after refocusing on his surroundings.  “Both courts are extremely close now.  I expect the Solas court to be here any day now.  The Dorcha court is about a day or so behind.  I do not believe you will have much time after the Solas court arrives to finish preparations.”  

“Understood.  We are currently working now,” she stated, a little vague.  She understood the oath he gave, but while he swore, he may have given another an oath of loyalty.  One that he could not break, even for her.  She was going to keep the level of preparation a secret from him at this time.  She saw understanding in his eyes.  No reproach, though, which she was happy and surprised to see.

“What is being discussed here,” Sesshomaru quietly demanded, having watched the exchange until now.  He had noticed the stricken state the prisoner fell into after the kunoichi first spoke to him.  He was not blind to the obvious respect the mystery male showed her upon her arrival.  He appeared to know her, but it was never made clear to him as to how.  And while he was most curious, he felt that this male knew something was about to happen in these lands and that was something the Sesshomaru needed to know.

Mei turned to him and just decided to tell him some of what is going on.  “There are two separate groups of. . . beings coming to your lands.  One may have been invited here, but the second most assuredly not.  My people are trying to set up protections and defenses against the second group.  But, we may not be able to fend them off indefinitely, for the second group is massive.  And, Lann here believes they are coming for battle.”  

“How do you know this?  Is he able to communicate with either group?  And who are they?”

“Lann can sense the groups moving through what is known simply as The Between.  It is a path beneath our world that allows for quicker transportation.  Not many know of its existence.  Those that do can sense when it is being traveled.  There are some that are more sensitive than others.  This is how Lann and his friend were able to be in your lands.  He can also judge the size of the groups by the vibrations they send out.”

“And why are either of these parties coming here?” Sesshomaru asked.

“He is unsure of the first group, but believes they are headed by an ally of your mother.  May be for a visit,” she answered, pausing to gather her next words.  This was noticed by the inu prince.  “The other group is not friend.  The second group is most definitely an enemy to most people.  The king is a deranged man, and he appears to be coming with a purpose.”

“You know this purpose,” he stated, feeling very certain by her demeanor.

Taking a quiet, yet deep breath, Mei answered.  “I have a theory.  I will do everything in my power to keep your people safe.  This is the king that sent these two after your family.  And he is apparently on a hunt for something that has eluded him for centuries.  Something he believes is hidden here and that your family may know of it.”

Sesshomaru studied the woman in front of him.  He could tell that while she gave him valuable information she was being vague about the details.  He felt she was telling him the truth, but it was not the whole of it.  “What is he looking for and why does he believe it would be here?”  This was asked quietly.

Mei decided to be honest, but still vague where she could in answering him.  “He is looking for what he calls his treasure.  This could be an item of power or a person that he had in his possession previously that has been taken from him.  We do not as of yet know what exactly he is looking for, but he is coming here to find it.  And that is very dangerous for your family.”

“Why?”

“He will bring creatures that are very monstrous, and before you say something such as ‘I have seen monsters.’  I do not use this word lightly.”

“You seem to be quite knowledgeable of what is coming.  Why is that?”  Sesshomaru asked, brows lowered, very intrigued.  This was after all a woman that has continually managed to spark his interest whenever she was around.  Almost as much as another woman.  He was beginning to become concerned with her hinted knowledge of this new enemy.  How did she know so much?

“I will say that I have dealt with his kind before.  That is why Lann knows of me.”  She answered, again, honestly, but still being vague.  

He stepped up closer to her, not leaving much space for propriety.  Took a deep, silent breath, laced with her heady and now familiar scent.  “You know more than that.  I need to know what you know.  I need to know how and why.”  He was not really trying to intimidate her, but just wanting and needing to be close to her.  He was, logically wanting to respect her wish to leave her alone, but he could not seem to control himself very well around her.

“I am not allowed to tell you everything, but I can tell you what you need to know.  Do not look at me with those orange eyes.  Not everything is about you, prince.”  She knew he was not going to like it. She would not like it at all.  But, he did not need to know everything in order to protect his family.  She did and she was going to be the one doing the fighting when the battle reached them.  She was very certain there was going to be a battle.  The Dorcha Rí would not come in force if he was not looking for a battle.

And, his eyes were turning a bright orange.  He did not like having information withheld from him.  Especially when the safety of his family was paramount.  He needed to know what this woman knew, right now.  But, he also felt he could trust this woman, even with the safety of those he holds dear.  It was a very strange feeling.  He decided to go with his instincts.  He closed his eyes, and took a calming breath.  He did not seem to notice that he leaned closer to Mei when he took his breath.

She did, but said nothing when she heard his heart rate slow.  She noticed that he was trying to calm himself down.  So, she would allow this, especially when she knew that she would not tell him everything.  She may never tell him, but right now, definitely not!  She was doing her damnedest to keep those here protected and by not telling them all of it, may be the best way.  She kept her eyes on his face as she made the decision.  She had to share all she was with her family, and she fears she will not be able to keep them safe.

“Why are you trying to help us?”

“I was hired by your father, to protect your family.  It was after the first attack.”  She was going sticking to the truth as much as she can.  “Along the way, I began to find out what or who could be behind these attacks.  It is very important to stop them from destroying innocent lives.  And, that, young prince, I will be working very hard to do.”

“Why?”  He was studying her multiply hued eyes.  Trying to read her through them.  As far as he could find out, she had no loyalty to his family.  She had no family ties or family in danger.  Why was she so determined to help stop a threat to his family?  A thought started to form as he watch a steely resolve fall like a curtain over her eyes.  A thought that this was more personal that she was willing to let on.  He would try to investigate further.  But, he really wanted to hear more from her.

Mei did not owe him any more than she has already given him.  She has already told him, both as Mei and in her current role, that she did not want nor need his attention.  But, she also felt that she should tell him everything.  Her past, who she really was.  Why the Dorcha Rí was really coming to his lands.  She squashed that desire harshly.  She would not endanger her people for anyone.  She was even now trying to figure out how to keep her children from having to fight for her.  “I do not wish to tell you, but know that I will protect your family.  You can count on that, Prince Sesshomaru.  Now, if you will excuse me.  I still have much to do.  Starting with conversing with Lann and maybe my other prisoner.”  Mei turned away from him to try to focus back on her prisoner.  His annoyance laced growl was all the warning she got or needed to **MOVE!**  And move she did.

Sesshomaru was tired of the lack of information he felt he needed to know.  Extremely tired of people, this woman and another in particular, turning their backs on him as a dismissal.  And that is exactly what is was.  A blatant dismissal that no one, but his father does to him.  He was a son of a taiyoukai, a very powerful inu youkai in his own right.  No one dismissed him.  Plus, the stress of two women who may or may not be his mates, dismissing him in such a fashion caused him to snap.  Something he has not done since he was a young youkai.  He just acts.

Mei was alerted by the growl and had gone on the defensive.  Sesshomaru was definitely frustrated.  He was actively attacking her.  She was not too concerned, she could handle him.  Even angry he kept himself controlled, but she noticed that his control seemed to be slipping.  His eyes were a burnish orange this time.  Mei understood this meant that he was very upset and that he could lose control of his humanoid form.  There were ways to snap a powerful youkai out of this.  You could submit to them, turn their fury to desire, or defeat them.  Mei may have been tempted to do the second, she chose to do the third.  She took a gamble that she was the better fighter of the two, having needed to fight to survive.  If she wanted to survive, she had to fight and kill the threat. Sesshomaru was skilled, but his skills did not always determine if he lived or died.  She moves fast and hits hard.  She had to finish this quickly and harshly to get through to him.  She had to make him understand she was not going to put up with anymore of this.

Sesshomaru began fighting with her and then a harsh realization struck.  She was not afraid of him, never had been.  And that she was deadly in a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems short & a little rushed. Also, where I ended it. I am trying to get to the point where a couple of others make an appearance. I am trying to get more interaction between Kags & Inu, but they seem hard for write to me. I really don't see how I can write them having a long, drawn out courtship. And they won't. :-) Now, Mei & Sess. That is a different story. As you can tell, she has serious trust issues that stem from her past. Plus, she feels duty bound to protect & have little personal time. We are trying to get her to see that she may need Sess. We have Hokkai to help out. lol And, we have to keep Sess confused for just a little bit longer. I have him being controlled by his instincts a little bit in this fic, but I think that he would fight it if not. He is the Aristocratic Assassin and he 'needs no one'. Any who, hope you guys like this fic. I love it, but it's some times acts like a problem child. lol
> 
> dorcha means dark - Correction  
> Banríon means queen  
> Rí means king  
> Dragan means dragon  
> Bandia means goddess  
> Lann - means blade, using as a name


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Solas Court arrives at an inopportune time. And Sesshomaru is starting to have suspicions about the shinobi leader & what she may be to him, especially. 
> 
> Did leave it as a cliffie,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my readers still following this, I humbly apologize for the long wait. I had life become important & then I had a hard time with this chapter. I wanted it to work out right, but I'm not sure. It is also a short chapter. I am at that stage where, I know how I want this to end, the last 2-3 chapters, but it's the middle that is making me pull my hair out!!! Or adding to my grey hair, lol. So, I don't think this is my best chapter. As usual, Lots of Love to My Lovely Readers. Psycobookcollector. 
> 
> Bold & Italicized words are for telepathic speech.  
> Italicized for thoughts.

Tora-tiger youkai  
Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
The name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
The name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
The name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
The name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
The name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern sea  
The name of Hokkai’s eldest son- Yūshi - brave warrior  
The name of Hokkai's 2nd son- Aoihi - blue flame

Previously:

Sesshomaru began fighting with her and then a harsh realization struck.  She was not afraid of him, never had been.  And, that she was deadly in a fight.

Chapter 21

He had seen her fight once prior and thought he understood her fighting skills.  He was quickly becoming aware that he understood very little where this woman was concerned.  She had no problem meeting him head on.  No flinching.  He was impressed, even while angered at her continued refusal to give him any more information.  She did not pull any of her punches.  She also did not follow any set of rules for fighting.

And, where Mei was concerned, there was only rule in fighting, survive.  That was it.  The only rule she gave a damn about.  Yeah, she had been taught the intricate rules of formal styles in her youth, but you had to be fighting an opponent who held to those same rules.  After she escaped her imprisonment, she found that all fights were kill or be killed.  That was it, end of story.  She was not going to kill Sesshomaru unless she had to, but she sure as hell was going to beat the shit out of him to get him to understand one very important fact.  She was not his, period.  He could not command her, or anything.  She had to fight him for him to get that.

Sesshomaru was angry, but he kept making mistakes that Mei took full advantage of.  That even through his haze of anger, he was not trying to hurt her much.  His blows were landing, but he would not follow up.  Mei was following through just short of killing him.

Mei jumped at him, then dove under his arms and hit him hard in the kidneys.  Hard enough that if he were not a taiyoukai he would have serious injuries.  And, she is able to twist like a cat made of lightening before he could try to block her next blow.  She swept his legs out from under him.  Then, she plowed her fist into his sternum with enough force to make a crater under him in the stone floor.  Causing him to cough up blood and grunt in pain.  This was when she jumped back to assess him.  She saw the orange bleed from his eyes, turning back to their beautiful gold.  He was in pain, some visible bruising blooming under his skin.  Blood now trickling from his mouth.  He was breathing heavily.  This whole battle took, but a handful of heartbeats.  She was barely breathing hard.  Her hard life for the last five centuries had conditioned her body to fight like this, hard, fast and with a better ability to hide her pain.  He had landed some solid blows, but he was trying to cow her.  Make her back down.  She was not.

There was a slight sound from the entrance to the dungeon, causing Mei to look up sharply.  It was not the sound of someone trying to be quiet.  This sound was deliberate, a warning that someone was there.  It was Hokkai, standing in the shadows, waiting.  She was not dressed as a shinobi now.  She was dressed as the Lady of the North.  Mei cocked her head to the side.  In answer, Hokkai stepped into the main area, in Sesshomaru’s line of sight.

Hokkai had witnessed most of the fight, having been alerted when she felt anger from her hatchery sister.  She had attempted to contact Mei through their link, but received no answer.  So, she quickly appeared in the dungeon, where she felt her hatchery sister.  She stood and waited till Mei had ended the fight, before alerting Mei to her presence.  That she chose not to alter her appearance was to make a point.  Which she was going to do now.  She approached the injured inu youkai, made sure he saw her and that she turned her back on Mei.  By giving Mei her back she was showing that she did not fear her.  That she trusted her at her back.  She saw when he interpreted this correctly.  She also enjoyed how his eyebrows met his hair line when Mei walked right up to Hokkai to stand shoulder to shoulder with her.   ** _How are you, dear?  Nothing broken?_**  She thought it was better to ask this through their link at the moment.

**_I am quite well.  A little bruised.  He was trying to prove a point.  Make a play for dominance.  He was trying to be honorable, I was not._ **

**_I_ _can see clearly.  What sparked this?_**  She was concerned.  Hokkai had been hoping that this inu youkai might be a good thing for her hatchery sister, but she was beginning to have her doubts at this point.  Especially after witnessed his beating.

**_His arrogance.  He thought he could command me to tell him everything about what we are doing here and why.  While I do appreciate his concern, this being his home and family, I do not appreciate being bullied for whatever reason.  I had to prove myself in a way that he would understand.  Maybe make him reconsider me as anything other than a reluctant ally.  I think we have come to an understanding, of sorts,_**  she said the last while turning her gaze back to him.  Making him aware they were talking about him.

Hokkai turned her gaze to the young prince’s before addressing him directly.  “I see you have gotten yourself into a spot of trouble.  I hope you have learned a valuable lesson.  That not everyone is beholden to you.  I hope you have also learned that you cannot always bully to get what you want.  You must learn diplomacy.”  She watched as he narrowed his eyes at her and Mei.  This caused her to chuckle.  This caused the injured inu prince to outright glare.

Mei just rolled her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest and stood at ease, with her hip cocked to the right.  This put her closer to Hokkai.  Completely aware that he was studying the pair of women before him.  

“To answer your question, yes we know each other, but we do not let outsiders know this.  You can understand why I am sure.  As a matter of fact, I may even share a little tidbit with you.  This woman is very close to me, one of my best.  And, I want you to understand that I trust her completely.  Hopefully, that will help you to trust her and her people.  I trust her so much, that she was the only one that stood with me in the final battle against my mate’s killer.  I would understand if it does not, but one can hope.”  With that she smiled, as she watched his eye brows rise in understanding.  Then, she lifted her gaze to a new arrival.  This was another woman, but dressed as a kunoichi.  “Ah, do you think you could help to alleviate some of his discomfort, dear?”

The kunoichi approaches the Sesshomaru occupied crater, where she hears growling.  The growling stops when Mei steps close to the kunoichi, silently glaring at the prince.  “I think that even you can let your pride rest long enough to receive a little help?”  Mei asked, with a growl of her own.  “And, I do know how injured you are, seeing as I am the one who put you in that crater.”

Sesshomaru glared at her for a heartbeat, but conceded.  Growling out, “Fine, but no tricks, woman.  And, just enough so that I can get out of this hole.”

Mei did not move, but the new kunoichi did.  She kept her distance, but was able help him without touching him.  There was no sound out of the unknown kunoichi as she worked.  But, if one watched the inu youkai, you could tell that something was happening.

Sesshomaru was grimacing less as his major injuries were being healed.  He was also beginning to relax a little due to the healing.  There was a warmth that was flowing through him as the kunoichi worked.  He was mildly impressed that this one did not have to physically touch him in order to heal.  That spoke of control and a high level of talent.  After a few moments, Sesshomaru was in no pain, and his body was able to finish the healing process.

The kunoichi stepped back five paces when finished so as not to crowd the prince.  She bowed to Mei and Hokkai, then just as silently as she arrived, left.  Never saying a word.

Mei turned her gaze to Hokkai, who was wearing a slightly amused expression.  “I see your children are very skilled, as to be expected.”  Mei inclined her head, silently accepting the praise.  She did return her eyes to the now healed prince.

Sesshomaru decided to get out of his crater, but slowly and cautiously now.  He kept both women in view.  It was just not dignified for a youkai of his status to be content to stay in a crater.  He now understood that he had underestimated this unknown woman, too many times.  He was not going to keep making that mistake.  He learned that she was quite formidable, trained but most assuredly ruthless.  She was not easily cowed, nor was she even willing to play dominance games.  She was alpha and that was that.  Despite her disrespect, he found himself respecting her much more.  He would try to think on his reasons later.  He stood straight, his full height and appeared to be patiently waiting.

It was Hokkai that broke the silence.  “Now, what can we do to help alleviate your worry?”

“I need to know what you know.  Who are those that are coming to my lands?  Why?  This one mentioned that one is friend, the other is enemy.  Why?  How does she know this?  And that, the enemy faction is looking for something or someone?”  He is still persistent, but now much more respectful.

“Partly due to her being able to converse with our prisoners, but. . .” however, Hokkai was interrupted by Mei suddenly going rigid, then doubling over.  Hokkai moved quickly when she heard a muffled groan coming from Mei.

Mei tries to stand up, but then another wave of pain washes over her.  She should know the power that is causing the pain, but her mind is a little muddled.  She hears Lann yelling that he feels an opening in the between, very near here.  Pretty large.  Mei then heard Hokkai question Lann when she almost fell to her knees.  But someone picked her up and held her close.  She didn’t pay too much attention as to who was holding her at the moment.  She was trying to breathe through the pain.  Hokkai walked back over to Mei.

“It seems that the Solas Court is coming through, now.  You, my friend, need to find a safe place to rest.  Lann said that the pain you are feeling is from the magic of the court,” Hokkai said out loud, looking worried.

“I may know of a place for her, if you will trust me?”  Sesshomaru volunteered.  Holding Mei close to him, but not squeezing her.

Hokkai glanced at him then back to Mei, watching her curl up as another wave hit her.  Then, she nodded.  “Lead the way.  I am going with you.  She will need me with her.”

“Keep her close, she will need to rebuild her reserves of the Solas Court’s magic.  That will make her stronger for her confrontation,” Lann called from his cell to Hokkai.

Hokkai nodded her head, then met Sesshomaru’s eyes.  “He said, she will need to stay close.  She will absorb the magic from your new guests.  My thinking, she has been too long from this type of magic and it is hitting her too fast.”

Sesshomaru looked from one to the other, then stated, “I have a place in mind.  I will take you there.  Then, we can decide what you need.”

The trio made their way to another, apparently hidden chamber.  It had not been used for centuries.  It was on the same level as the dungeons, but was one large open space.  It was a bit dusty, but at present, no one seemed to care.  Mei was beginning to have convulsions.  Her body was trying to absorb the new magic as fast as it was pouring into the palace.  Hokkai began to create a nest for Mei to be put down on, leaving Sesshomaru holding Mei.  It only took moments to create a comfortable place for her hatchery sister.  When it was ready, she motioned to Sesshomaru.

He eased Mei down on the large pile of furs that Hokkai created.  Just as he set her down, Mei’s convulsions became worse.  Hokkai kneeled down next to her, whispering in the same language that Lann used.  Mei tried to answer her, but could not.  Hokkai did a sweeping motion over Mei, which removed her light armor, tabi boots, and the coverings over her head and face.

Sesshomaru did not seem to notice, being busy trying to set up orbs for low light in the space.  By the time he noticed, Mei was covered in sweat and panting from the pain.  Her face was scrunched, mouth tightly closed, not wanting to let out any sound.  He stared till she was able to take a deep breath and seem to collapse against the bedding.  “How long will she have to endure this?” he asked, studying her face, as if to memorize every line and curve.  He felt that her face was vaguely familiar, but did not dwell on it.  Not when he was growing more concerned with every passing heartbeat.

“I do not know, young prince,” Hokkai answered, ringing out a damp cloth to use to wipe down Mei’s face.

Taking a deep breath, Mei whispered, “If my guess is correct,” she paused, to swallow.  “It will be until my depleted reservoirs are refilled. . .  Lann was correct. . .  in that I have been. . .  too long away from. . .  form of power. . .  and . . .” she had to wait to finish due to another wave of pain and convulsions.  She squeaked this time, the wave being stronger.  Mei felt a sound proof barrier going up to attempt to keep her from being heard.  When she was able to breathe deep, she was looking into a pair of bright, golden eyes.  Eyes that held real concern for her.  Licking her lips, she attempted to continue.  “I will be fine once my body has absorbed the magic of the Solas Court.”

“Why do you have to absorb this new magic?  Why, if hurts so?”  Sesshomaru whispered.  He realized he did not want this woman hurting, but he had no way to protect her from this pain.  He was helpless, as was Hokkai.  All they could do was watch and attempt to soothe.

Mei smiled tiredly, but had to wait to answer as an increasingly powerful wave hit her.  This one wringing out a longer squeaky moan, bowing her back when not causing convulsions.  When she settled down, she blinked.  “To answer,” cough, cough, “your question.  It is because I once had access to this magic.  It was a part of me, of who I was.  I have been cut off for so long,” deep breath, “that it is all crashing down at once.  I will have to endure this, in order to. . .” She was getting louder as the waves were increasing.  After the last wave, she continued on a shaky breath.  “In order to be able to wield this magic again.  I assume the waves are intensifying because of the number of the Solas was increasing as they arrived from the Between.”  The last she told to Hokkai.

“I assumed as much, dear.  Now, how about you save your breath,” she quipped, wiping Mei’s sweaty forehead.  Then, Hokkai turned to Sesshomaru.  “I am being told that your parents are looking for you, young prince.  You may need to go.”

Sesshomaru briefly met Hokkai’s gaze, letting her see his determination and his decision before voicing it.  “I am in no hurry.  I feel that I am of more use here at this time.”  He returned his concerned eyes back to Mei, watching as she was gritting her teeth for another assault from this outside magic.  He made himself watch as she was forced to endure such agony.  If she had to endure this, he would watch her.  He would stay with her.  He felt he had to be here, not with his parents to greet people he could not bring himself to care or be curious about.

After her last convulsion, it was Sesshomaru that wiped her forehead off.  It was Sesshomaru that gave her a cup with cool water that Hokkai brought.  He did not leave her side till late into the night when the magic seem to stabilize.  The arrival of all the visiting Solas had ended hours ago, but they were still leaking magic all over the palace.  The influx of power crested shortly after the last Solas stepped on the palace grounds, but the leakage was enough to keep causing Mei discomfort.  Throughout all of this, Hokkai would advise him of his parents’ multiple inquiries as to his whereabouts. Which he kept replying that he was not leaving.

Hokkai had informed the others to find a way to get a message to the Western Lord that his son was all right.  That he was assisting with an important matter of security.  That there were trained shinobi with him.  She was advised when the message was delivered and the lord’s reaction.  He was still concerned, but curious as well.  He did not like being told they could not tell him the details at this time, but that it did have to do with their newest guests.  This reportedly caused InuTaisho to ask more questions.  Questions that were not answered.  Hokkai shared this with Sesshomaru, so he could keep the story straight.  

“I am quite sure he will be watching the new guests very closely,” was his only response.  His attention focused on Mei.  He noticed when she started to relax, when the influx of this foreign magic was over.  She visibly relaxed, taking a deep breath, seeming to melt into the bedding.  He leaned over to gently wipe her face with a cool cloth.  “How are you feeling?” he whispered.

“Hungry, and tired, but strangely whole,” she whispered back.

He barely heard her with his ears, it was the whisper of feeling that he felt.  He was feeling that tingling sensation again.  He had been feeling it off and on when she would talk to Hokkai, but it had been getting stronger.  He felt it was time to test out a theory he was forming, one of several, about this woman.  So, with no outward show of emotion, he sent, **_We will have food brought and then you can rest._**  He was studying her closely, wanting to see if she would notice.  Then, he felt her response.

**_Meat would be best, and more water.  Also, this does not change much between us, young prince._**  She looked at him through partially cracked lids.

**_I beg to differ.  This changes everything, My Lady._**  He took her closest hand, gently in his, and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.  This caused a tired, unladylike snort to come out of Mei.  Which was answered with a small smirk by him.   ** _You should rest, now._**

**_Bossy, young prince,_**  was all she said as she fell asleep.  She did not hear the soft chuckle coming from Hokkai.  Probably a good thing, she was exhausted after all.

“I was beginning to wonder whether I was wrong about you, young prince,” Hokkai quietly commented.

Sesshomaru turned to meet Hokkai’s knowing gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Dunno if I like this chapter. I tried to bring in the Solas Court and how that would begin to affect Mei. She was once a part of the Solas Court, centuries ago. Also, each court has its own ‘flavor’ or brand of magic/power, that affects their respective races or identifies each. She is a child of both courts but she was raised in the Solas Court. And having been cut off from their magic for about 5 centuries will have an effect on her. She will have to reabsorb the Solas magic, now that the very queen is now around. For the royalty is the conduit for their court’s magic. This will allow her access to this magic. 
> 
> And in case anyone was wondering, she has been adapting to the influx of magic that she was born to, but has been denied due to her self-imposed exile. This is going to cause her pain as her depleted reservoirs are replenished. (Sorry a bit wordy) But that is it in a nutshell.
> 
> I also chose to leave it as a cliffie, right there. I was tired of fighting with this chapter.
> 
> dorcha means dark - Correction  
> Banríon means queen  
> Rí means king  
> Dragan means dragon  
> Bandia means goddess  
> Lann - means blade, using as a name


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small meet and greet of the Solas Queen, a small bit of interaction between Inu Yasha & Kagome. More of Sesshomaru learning about Mei. 
> 
> Bold & Italicized words are for telepathic speech.  
> Italicized for thoughts
> 
> Tora-tiger youkai  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> The name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> The name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> The name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> The name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
> The name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern Sea  
> The name of Hokkai’s eldest son- Yūshi - brave warrior  
> The name of Hokkai's 2nd son- Aoihi - blue flame

Previously:

He barely heard her with his ears, it was the whisper of feeling that he felt. He was feeling that tingling sensation again.  He had been feeling it off and on when she would talk to Hokkai, but it had been getting stronger.  He felt it was time to test out a theory he was forming, one of several, about this woman.  So, with no outward show of emotion, he sent,   _ **We will have food brought and then you can rest.**_  He was studying her closely, wanting to see if she would notice.  Then, he felt her response.

_**Meat would be best, and more water.  Also, this does not change much between us, young prince.**_  She looked at him through partially cracked lids.

**_I beg to differ.  This changes everything, My Lady._**  He took her closest hand, gently in his, and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.  This caused a tired, unladylike snort to come out of Mei.  Which was answered with a small smirk by him.   ** _You should rest, now._**

**_Bossy, young prince,_**  was all she said as she fell asleep.  She did not hear the soft chuckle coming from Hokkai.  Probably a good thing, she was exhausted after all.

“I was beginning to wonder whether I was wrong about you, young prince,” Hokkai quietly commented.

Sesshomaru turned to meet Hokkai’s knowing gaze.

 

Chapter 22

It became relatively quiet after Mei fell into an exhausted sleep.  Sesshomaru and Hokkai kept watch for the rest of the evening in the hidden chamber.  When her reintroduction of Solas magic began, the Court was arriving at the palace in the main courtyard.

 

In the courtyard:

The Western family, minus Sesshomaru, was there to greet the newest guests.  Ariake was pleasantly surprised by the new guests.  She had not seen the Solas Banríon in many centuries.  She had wondered and worried about her friend.  She knew of the troubles that had befallen the Solas Banríon.  The stress of losing a mate and a child.  She waited and watched, with her family, the pageantry of the Solas Court’s grand arrival.  For it was very grand.

First, a small gate was opened to allow an advance party to arrive, that requested an audience with the Western family.  Then, the announcement of who was to arrive.  After the Western family was in the courtyard, the gate opened.  It was a large, bright, swirling opening.  The light inside was a rainbow of colors swirling clockwise.  It looked like a whirlpool on its side.  A contingent of guards in golden armor came through first.  They lined up in two rows on either side to create an alleyway.  Weapons stayed sheathed, guards facing each other.  This drew the other guests and residence at the palace, who were able to witness the arrival of the Solas Banríon in the Western Lands.

When she stepped through, the courtyard seemed to get that much brighter.  She was the embodiment of living light.  She was tall, slender with knee length wavy, sunlight blonde hair.  Her gown was spun light, long with flowing sleeves.  On her head was a gold diadem with a large tear drop citron diamond.  Her eyes were tricolored, varying shades of yellow.  She smiled warmly when she saw Ariake.  Right behind her was another tall, slender and equally beautiful woman.  She strongly resembled the Solas Banríon.  This was her daughter, the Solas banphrionsa, or princess.  The heir to the Solas throne.  She was just as regal as her mother, but there was a harder edge to her looks and posture.  She followed her mother through the gate into the courtyard.

There were nobles of the court that came after, but it was not an overly large group and the gate soon closed.  And, Lady Ariake was down the front steps to greet her old friend.  It was a bittersweet reunion.  They had not seen each other for a few centuries.  The last time they saw each other was after the oldest Solas banphrionsa disappeared.  That was a tough time for the Banríon.  She never really found out the fate of her eldest.  It took some of the remaining joy from her.  The only joy that she has now is for her remaining heir.

Ariake approached Ghrian, the Solas Banríon, with a warm smile.  “It is so good to see you, old friend.  And, what a surprise.”

Ghrian returned the warm smile and embraced Ariake.  When they stepped back, she spoke.  “I am aware this is unexpected, but I felt this urgent need to visit.  I cannot explain it, old friend.  I felt, well, compelled.”

“We both did,” Bhíoma, the Solas banphrionsa, added.  “It is very strange, but I am glad to see you again.”

“You have grown into such a lovely woman.  And, I am keeping you out in the courtyard.  Please, welcome to my home,” Ariake smiled and began to lead the pair with their retinue up the main stairs to the entrance.  InuTaisho, Izayoi, Inu Yasha and Kagome were at the top of the stairs.  Inu Taisho remembers the Solas royals.  But, they were introduced to the rest.  Kagome had been walking with Inu Yasha at the time of the Solas fey arrival.

“Ariake, your home is just a lovely as I remember, but have we come at a bad time?” Ghrian asked, noticing the growing number of people walking to catch a glimpse of the courtyard.

“Oh no, dear.  We are hosting a gathering of sorts,” Izayoi answered.  “All the eligible males and females are here to possibly make a match.”

“Oh, how fun,” Ghrian smiled warmly.

“That would depend on who you ask,” Ariake teased, looking at InuTaisho, who rolled his eyes.  Ariake also just noticed that there was a member of her family that was missing.  “Inu Yasha, dear, where is your brother?”

Inu Yasha shrugged.  “I’m not sure.  I haven’t seen him since breakfast.  Kagome?”

“I haven’t seen him, Lady Ariake.”

“I saw him this afternoon, love,” InuTaisho said.  “In my study, but not since.”

Ariake just looked at her husband, curiously.  “He came to your study?  Sesshomaru?”

InuTaisho smiled and nodded.  “He needed some fatherly advice.”  He did not elaborate any further, but he knew that he was going to be bombarded with questions as soon as they were alone.

“Well, then, I assume that he is busy at the moment and that you may require refreshments.  How about we retire to my private sitting room?  We can also get the rest of your party settled.  We have accommodations enough for them.”  Ariake smiled and led their newest guests to the royal wing.  This caused a slight stir in the guests outside.  Who were these new guests?  Where did they hale from? How were they able to travel in a tunnel of light?  How were they close to the Western Lady?

Inu Yasha and Kagome were turning to rejoin the children of the north when Kagome let out a quiet gasp of pain.  It was quick and gone, but Inu Yasha heard it.  He stopped her and gently grabbed her left arm.  “Are you okay?  Are you hurt?”  His eyes were even checking for any visible injuries.

Kagome blinked.  Then smiled at Inu Yasha.  “I’m okay, Inu Yasha.  I think the bright lights gave me a small headache.  That’s all.  I think a cup of tea will make me feel better.”

Inu Yasha stepped closer to her, searching her eyes.  He felt a twinge as well, but it was fleeting.  He did not know it, but his face was showing genuine concern.  This cause Kagome’s smile to soften. “Are you sure, Kagome?  I can get a healer to check you, to make sure.”  Even his tone had soften, unconsciously trying not to be loud for her headache.

Kagome did not think, but reacted.  She placed her right hand gently against his left cheek.  And was surprised when he leaned into the touch.  “I will be just fine, Inu Yasha.  I promise.”

He watched her for another heartbeat, then nodded his head.  “Let’s get you a cup of tea, then.”  He turned to lead her back to the guest gardens, moving her left hand to his right arm.  He did not seem to notice his mother, having waited a heartbeat before following the rest, had witnessed his interactions with the Lady Kagome.  Nor did he see her bright smile.  Things appear to be progressing nicely.

Izayoi caught up with Ariake, who noticed the smile.  “I just witness something truly wonderful.  I saw Inu Yasha with Lady Kagome and if that boy has not lost his heart, he will soon.”

Ariake was thrilled.  She did not like the circumstances that allowed for this gathering, but she was happy that one of the western sons was able to find a potential mate.  Now, if she could find her wayward son???  She did not have time to really think about it, having old friends to entertain.  But she did stop a servant and have them attempt to locate Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru did not make an appearance for the rest of the evening.  Much to his mother’s concern.  InuTaisho was able to tell Ariake that Sesshomaru was helping with the security of the grounds.  But, he was unable to give her any more than that.  Ariake did enjoy being able to catch up with her old friend, Ghrian.  They did become good friends during Ghrian’s first visit to the Western lands. And, have stayed close since.  So, Ariake knew about the death of the Solas Consort and the disappearance of her eldest child.  She had even offered to send some loyal youkai to her for the search of her daughter, but Ghrian declined.  Not really in the right state of mind to help bring them.  But, the two royal families, minus Sesshomaru, spent the evening together.  All the time, both Ariake and InuTaisho trying to find out where their eldest was.  The shinobi around assured them each time that he was safe, and helping with a security matter.

 

Hidden chamber:

And a security matter indeed.  He was in the secret room beside the dungeons with Hokkai trying to take care of Mei.  Mei became overwhelmed by the power and magic the Solas court brought with them.  It was quite painful and tiring for her.  Lann said she was going through the pain of having to reconnect with the power of the Solas court.  Hokkai understood what this meant, knowing the whole of Mei’s history when they were bonded by blood two centuries ago.  Sesshomaru was only told that Mei used to have a connection with this power.  With the arrival of the Solas court, she is now reconnected with their power.  This did not satisfy him, but with Mei being in pain, he decided to let the questions wait.

Right now, his sole focus was on Mei.  He stayed with her.  Did not want to leave her, in fact.  No matter how many times Hokkai would tell him that his family was asking about him and his whereabouts.  With each time, he seemed more determined to stay.  He was even, if you knew how to look for it, worried and afraid for her with each wave.  He did not seem to breathe easy until she was able to take a relaxing breath and sink further into her bedding.  And, even more when she mentioned she was hungry.  But, he felt even more relieved when she answered him when he **–spoke-** to her.  It was an interesting experience to hear her voice in his head.  And, he could even admit, a pleasant one.  He sat with her the rest of the night.

Hokkai noticed how concerned the young prince was for her hatchery sister.  Hokkai was concerned, too, but Sesshomaru barely knew her.  From the moment he noticed her, he seems to have been unconsciously following her.  He seemed to turn up in a lot of places that Mei was.  He seemed, at first, rather annoyed that he would run into her.  Then, he started to become curious.  Hokkai had been watching him watch her hatchery sister.  In the short time she had been here, Mei had managed to attract a powerful youkai male.  One that appears to becoming quite attached.

And, Hokkai won’t lie, it was amusing at times.  But when he kept making dominance pushes, she began to get annoyed.  Mei was not youkai and did not play youkai dominance games.  Even if she was youkai, Mei would not just allow anyone to dominate her.  Not ever again.  And when you factor in her history that would be a big NO.  But, Hokkai was very concerned when she felt Mei’s anger and found her pummeling Sesshomaru.  Yet, again, she finds her opinion changing as she watched how gentle he was caring for Mei.  He was genuinely worried.  He took over caring for her without saying a word.  Nor did he budge when he was informed his parents were looking for him.  He just stayed focused on Mei and her pain.  Hokkai noticed how he relaxed and smiled when Mei relaxed and **–spoke-** to him.  Hokkai will just keep watching him to see.

He still refused to leave, even after Mei fell into an exhausted sleep.  He was reminded that his father was wanting to talk to him. That his family was starting to get concerned.  Sesshomaru felt that he needed to stay with this mysterious woman and not be bothered by the guests in his home.  They did not seem to matter to him all.  He did not know what he felt for her except a growing need to protect and learn more about her.  He was beginning to feel that she was his in some way, but he did not feel that he should jump in with saying she was his mate.  She may be, but how could he know for sure?  And, she did not seem to be wanting that any time soon.  Not from the way she kept pushing him away.  He was also very curious as to why she kept pushing him away.  It did not seem from disinterest, but more as it was either inconvenient or the timing was not right.  There has been a lot going on around the Western Palace, with the assassination attempts, the guests, and the possibility of a warring faction fast approaching.  The timing could be seen as a real issue.  And, that was another thing.  This other court that was coming.  Why would they declare war on his family?  He knew nothing of them, had never heard of them.  He didn’t know anything about the court that just arrived, but supposedly his mother knew their queen.  Also, he got the distinct feeling that both courts had very close ties to the woman he was watching over.  She has only given out little details, but he knows there is much more to this.  With everything that has been going on, her ability to speak with the assassins, and now her having to acclimate to the visiting court’s power, led him to believe she was involved.  Deeply, but why?  And, if she was, why was she here?  Was she exploring, hiding?  That was one of the many questions he had.  The list seems to be growing the more he thought about it.

For right now, he was just going to watch over her.  He was genuinely concerned about her.  She was part of whatever was going on somehow.  He felt this was true, but he was unable to verify it.  Would that change the way he saw her?  If she was involved somehow?  Could she be part of either group?  She has been trying to keep his family safe, but is it only because she was hired to?  If it weren’t for Myoga being the one to suggest her and her people, Sesshomaru would be very suspicious indeed.  But, Myoga did, so that did not seem to be a worry.  Though, what is her involvement in this?  Why are these two courts in his lands?  What do they want?  How deeply was this woman involved or tied?  His mind kept going around and around these questions.

He helped Hokkai take care of the exhausted Mei, taking on more of the caretaking without really noticing he was doing it.  He kept close watch over her, and noticed when she started showing more distress.  She was asleep, but her expression changed from peaceful to sadness.  He also began to feel the sadness flowing through him.  It was heartbreaking in its growing intensity.  Without realizing it, Sesshomaru was by her side.  He carefully picked her up.  He moved her to his lap, situating her so she would be comfortable and held her.  Letting her heartbreak wash over him, while offering silent strength and calm.  He felt the first silent tears on his chest, his haori having gapped when he held her and her cheek pressed to his skin.  He heard Hokkai move closer and take Mei’s limp hand.  There was genuine sorrow in the Northern Queen’s blue eyes, as well as tears.  Sesshomaru assumed, correctly, that she was feeling what Mei was feeling.

Sesshomaru began to get more than just feelings.  He was able to catch glimpses, pictures of what was causing Mei such distress.  They were of a tall, healthy male with long, straight black hair, braided back into a single tail.  He stood proud, strong, but there was a kindness around his eyes as he looked at Mei.  And, it was Mei he was looking at, but she looked different.  Her face was shaped just a little bit differently.  Her nose was narrower, eyes a little rounder.  Her tri colored irises were bright, not as troubled.  She seemed very happy.  He also noticed a resemblance between the two, possibly family.  This calmed Sesshomaru more than he would like to admit.  He was growing a bit jealous, and right now that was not what she needed from him.  He felt the pain she felt when it appeared she had been advised of his untimely, and brutal death.  Her pain tore at his heart as if his father’s sword had cleaved it.  He felt her tears falling with more frequency now.  This was a cherished family member and their death was a harsh, deep wound.  He saw, in glimpses, that she was not allowed the time to truly grieve as she was having to assist another family member.  This was a woman, and she was destroyed by this man’s death.  She bore a strong resemblance to Mei and it did not take him long to assume possibly this was another family member.  He saw that Mei had to take over the woman’s roles and had to bottle her grief.  He was angered by this.  She was denied her grief to care for others, but no one seemed to remember that she should grieve, too.  He witnessed her strength, pushing through to be the pillar that people could depend on.  He admired the strength in this much younger her.  The images were not in any perfect order, but he could tell that time would pass in them.  He watched her grow and change.

In some of the later images, he saw that she was no longer carefree or as happy.  Even though her posture never changed, he could tell she was burdened with so much.  He was able to notice how those around her seemed to sneer at her.  As if, they saw her as a parasite that needed to be removed.  Only they did not have the courage to do so.  This enraged Sesshomaru.  Why would they treat this woman like this?  What had she done to earn their distaste?  He could feel that she tried to not let them affect her.  How she did her best to hold herself up, strong and proud.  To do nothing that would cause reproach.  He felt how it was killing her a little inside, each day.  The older woman that he saw, was still in no condition to take over her duties, still wrapped in a cocoon of misery.  But, the rest did not seem to care about this.  They only seem to hate her more.  But, why?  Then, in another image or better to call it memory, he overheard what someone called her when she was barely out of earshot.  Half-blood.  It was said with such venom, that it should have cut the very air.  It did seem to hit the mark with her.  She hid the pain very well.  He felt in her the resolve to step down, but from what was unclear to him.  She was going to leave the position she was in, to someone who was seen as much more worthy.  Who?  Or why, he could not find out.

The memories and images jump again, or seem to.  This time to a time where, she seems to have made an important decision.  She had just finished going through the official motions of stepping down from whatever position she held to another tragic moment.  Her memories show she was abducted from her own rooms, by some of the very people that were supposed to help keep her safe.  The fear she felt, he felt, but that quickly turned to terror.  It jumped again, to hatred after he saw the man who ordered her capture.  He was tall, ink black, waist length hair, brush back to fall loose.  He looked attractive enough, but it was the aura of pure darkness that radiated off of him that caused the fear and hatred.  But, the terror came when she rejected him.

The images suddenly stopped, and he was pulled back into himself by the feel of her curling tighter into him.  He blinked, and gently squeezed the woman in his arms.  He could feel her pulling away, in his mind.  He heard the faint rustle of fabric in front of him and lifted his gaze to meet Hokkai’s.  She was watching him intently.  He was able to see the pain in her eyes, letting him know that she either saw, or already knew.  She gave him a small nod, as if to answer him.  He now understood a little, that the woman in his arms has suffered greatly.  And, he feared that there was so much more, but he was cut off.  

Hokkai leaned in a little, to gently run her lethal, clawed fingers through her hatchery sister’s still sweat damp hair.  Soothing both of them.  Hokkai knows that in her pain induced exhaustion, Mei had shared part of her past with the youkai prince.  Her hard won shields cracked enough to allow it.  Hokkai is unsure if Mei will remember doing it, but she will be there for her.  Hokkai knew the whole of Mei’s painful, bloody history and accepted her.  She knew that Mei might be very upset when she discovered that in her weakened state, she began to share her history with Sesshomaru, a youkai she knew very little about.  Hokkai worried how her hatchery sister was going to handle this, on top of everything else that was crashing their way.  There is a small part of her that hopes Sesshomaru can see passed it.  But, only time would tell and that was something they may be short on.

“Prince Sesshomaru, what you have seen is very personal.  I hope you treat it as such,” she said, meeting his golden gaze.

He dropped his eyes and focused, again, on Mei’s sleeping face.  “Those events, happened to her, correct?”  He heard the faint sound of her nod.  “Who is she, really?  What is she?”

“That is for her to answer, not me.  She has been through so much.  It is hard for her to trust fully.  And, if she does, she wants to protect those closest to her.  She keeps parts of herself from others.”

“But, not you,” he asked, looking back at Hokkai.

“Not me.  I know everything about her and she, in turn, knows everything about me.  We are bonded, you see, and it was part of the bond,” she answered, looking at Mei with soft, caring eyes.  “She is my sister in all but parentage and race.  And that is not a bond given lightly, nor often.  She is of my clan, young prince.  Just remember that.”

“I am curious as to why you are bonded, but I understand this is not the time,” he said.  “Right now, I agree with you that She is more important.  I will help you.”

Hokkai just studied him, before asking, “Why?  You do not know what is going on.  You have your family, your clan to look after.  Why agree to help us when you know nothing of what is going to happen?”

“Simple.  No matter what, She is now part of my clan.  I feel it, deep down.  I am not going to say how She is, because I do not rightly know or understand fully, but She is.”

Hokkai ponder her next question then asked quietly, ”Do you want her to be part of your clan?”

Without hesitation, he answered.  “Yes, I do.  Her and surprisingly one other.  Though I will admit I am more than a little confused by this, but I will not deny it.”  As he finished speaking, he realized that it was true.  Also, that he did not find it difficult to admit this to Hokkai.  He knew it would never leave the two of them.  He knew he could trust her with this.  He saw how well she has kept the many secrets of the woman asleep in his arms. 

Hokkai could read the truth in his eyes.  She agreed that Mei was more important at this time.  She saw his trust in her.  There may be a little hope there for him being just what Mei needed.  Only time would tell.  She will be there to keep watch over her hatchery sister.  She will do what she can to protect her.  Hokkai meant what she told Sesshomaru, that Mei was her sister in all ways except parentage and race.  And, she was seeing that determination to protect in Sesshomaru’s eyes when he looked at Mei.  She did not know if he feelings would change when he finds out more of Mei’s past, but she was beginning to hope they would not.  Mei needed someone who could be with her more.  To be her rock when she needed it.  Though Mei would be the last to ever hint at needing anyone.  She also, partly wonders, what his reaction will be when he finds out that the woman in his arms was Mei.  That will be most interesting and possibly more problematic.  For now, they would just watch over Mei and let the rest wait till tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I dunno if the ending for this chapter was a good one, but I did not just want to ramble on. Though I may have. I also wanted to have Sesshomaru begin to get a glimpse of Mei’s past, her feelings. He will need that for when he finds out who and what she really is. Plus, why the Dorcha Court was coming. Hope this was not too rambly.  
> And a Big Thank You to those that are still reading this. I love you!!! 
> 
> Irish  
> Ghrian-sun  
> Bhíoma-beam  
> dorcha means dark - Correction  
> Banríon means queen  
> Rí means king  
> Dragan means dragon  
> Bandia means goddess  
> Lann - means blade, using as a name
> 
> NOTE: I have noticed that I was using the wrong Irish Gaelic word for dark. Crón does mean dark, but as a color, like dark clouds. Not dark as in evil or bad. So I will be replacing Crón with dorcha. This is the correct word. I am working on the next chapter, so please do not fret or please bear with me. Thank you.


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei talks to Sesshmaru about her past. And, she gets to see how he reacts. He begins to understand a little bit about who she is, what shaped her a little bit. The Dorcha court is getting closer. a little more things are coming out.
> 
> Warning vague mention of past abuse/torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not abandoned my fic. RL just took a large chunk out of me this summer (2015). My father passed away suddenly and we have been adjusting to not having him around anymore. It has been hard to focus on writing. I have been working a little each day to try to get this chapter worked on & cleaned up. I am going to finish this fic. I do have an ending planned for this. I really thank all of you for sticking with my fic. It means a lot to me. I hope that it was not too rushed for the end of this chapter. There is not a lot of Inu Yasha and Kagome in this one. I do want to have them talk in the next chapter while they are waiting for the Dorcha to arrive. They have the day to do so, to get things out there. And, I may have Sesshomaru & Mei/Boumeisha do the same. Again, thank you for reading my fic. 
> 
> Bold & Italicized words are for telepathic speech.  
> Italicized for thoughts
> 
> And, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tora-tiger youkai  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> The name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> The name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> The name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> The name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
> The name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern Sea  
> The name of Hokkai’s eldest son- Yūshi - brave warrior  
> The name of Hokkai's 2nd son- Aoihi - blue flame

Chapter 23

Sesshomaru noticed Mei stirring after hours of exhausted sleep.  There were no more disturbances to her rest after her nightmare.  She, either, had no more dreams or she was just too worn out.  It was close to dawn when she began to wake.  Hokkai started gathering clothes and more food for her, while Sesshomaru just waited.

“Ugh… I feel like a boulder landed on me,” she said in a sleepy voice.

“I’m sure that is close, but not quite,” Hokkai teased.  “How are you really?”

“Alive and recharged, surprisingly.  What have I missed?”  Mei sat up, rubbing her eyes.  She saw that Sesshomaru was still seated next to her.  “Have you been here all night?”

“I have.”  He answered with very little inflection.

“Why?”

“I did not want to leave your side.”

Mei looked at him with a raised eye brow, then turns to Hokkai for confirmation.

“It is true, sister.  He helped me take care of you all night.  Without complaint, too.  I tried to run him off, but short of fighting him, he wasn’t budging.”  Hokkai smiled kindly.  “I will point out that you are looking more like your former self than what you did last night.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your hair is longer, and a different color.  Your face has changed back to what it was before you came here.  You may want to fix that before we rejoin the others.  It may draw some unwanted attention," Hokkai pointed out.

Mei conjured up a mirror and stared at a face she hadn’t seen in more than a few centuries.  She took the time to study it in the mirror.  More than a little surprised.  “Huh.  I never thought I would miss this face, all things considered,” she said in a whisper.  Then, she began to rearrange her features to the face she wears when she is out in the field.  Her hair color changed, and it shortened to the short bob that came to the middle of her ears.  Her face began to rearrange itself to the one she wears more often now.  This is the face that Sesshomaru knows well, but she does feel him staring intently.

“How many ways can you change your appearance?” he asked barely hiding his curiosity.

She studies him a minute.  “I can change my appearance in almost any way I need.”

Sesshomaru seemed to be studying her closely, now, especially her face.  He was silent for a few moments, cataloging her features.  Then, he asked, “Have you worn this face the whole time you have been in my house or have you been wearing another?”

Mei tilted her head, and gave a small smile.  “What do you think, young prince?  I cannot let anyone know what I really look like while attempting to keep your family safe.  There is a lot that I must do and I cannot do that if my face is known.  Why do you ask?  And, I do not believe it is just idle curiosity.”

He did allow a smirk to cross his lips.  “Partly, but I am trying to figure out who you really are.  I want to know who you are.  You intrigue me, My Lady.”  

“I intrigue a lot of people, but I do not know if I will tell you just yet, young prince.  Right now, I have to get back.  I cannot do much good hiding down here,” was her reply.  She began to get up and started getting dressed.

He waited a few heartbeats, but then decided to share a little of what happened last night.  "I saw some of your past, last night, while you were unconscious."

She paused in tying her haori ties at her waist to stare at him.  She studied him closely, wondering if he was telling the truth or just fishing for any information.  She will admit to herself, he can be hard to read at times, but in this she felt confident that he was not lying.  Instead of finishing dressing, she took one step towards him and all her clothing, and weapons were perfectly in place.  She even smirked at his raised eye brow.  "It is soothing to do mundane tasks by hand rather than rely on magic all the time.  But, since we may be having a lengthy conversation, I thought expedience would be better."

Hokkai touched Mei's mind through their bond, to answer her unasked question.   ** _He is telling the truth.  You did share your pain and some of your history with him last night.  I believe it was the exhaustion that allowed your barriers to be weakened.  He is the only one who saw.  I had erected a barrier when we moved down here._**

This was reassuring to Mei.  She was quite weak last night.  Now, she was curious.  How much did she share with him?   ** _Do you know how much I shared with him?_**

**_From what I was able to overhear, it was a little about your father, his death, and I cut you off when you started on your kidnapping.  I felt that was something you would want to decide to share or not.  Not have it accidentally thrown out there._ **

Mei nodded her head and smiled at Hokkai.  She finished her conversation then turned back to Sesshomaru, who appeared to be waiting patiently on her.  "Well, I am sure you have questions, but I hope you can understand that I may not answer them."

He nodded, "I can respect that, My Lady.  If I may begin?"

She had to smile at his formal tone, even more at his new title he gave her.  "Ask your questions, young prince."

"My first question is, what are you?" he held her gaze.

"Why is that your first question?"

"I have a feeling you may not answer the who just yet."  This time he smirked.

**_Cocky shit, isn't he?_**  Hokkai sent to Mei.

"I am not youkai.  I am not of a race that is native to these lands.  You do not have much dealings with them.  But, there have been a few that have come here.  The one that is visiting your mother, in fact, has been here before."

"But, what are you?  From what you shared with me last night, there were those that did not appreciate your existence," he tried to ask, softly.

"Well, that is a nice way to put it, but you are correct.  I am a hanyou in a sense.  Pure blood as far as my race is concerned, but not courts.  I truly belong to neither," she answered.

"And, that is why you absorbed the power that was bleeding off of last night's visitors?  Because you used to be part of that court, as you call it?"

"Correct.  I was born and raised in the Solas Court, but I was never accepted by them.  I was a stain on the court, as they saw it."

"What of your parents?  Did they see you as a stain?" he asked, still in a soft voice, but one now laced with anger.

She shook her head as she answered, "No, they did not.  Even though they were from different courts, they both loved me very much.  They did not like how the rest of the Solas Court thought of me, but they could not make them change their minds.  My parents tried to protect me and love me to the best of their abilities."

"But, it was not enough, was it?"

"Perceptive, and accurate.  It was not.  The court kept it to passive-aggressive snipes and shunning, but it still occurred.  And, there were instances that occurred that made them ever bolder."

"Such as?" he inquired.

A small self effacing smile flashed on her face.  "Such as the birth of their second child.  A child that took after our mother more.  A child who seemed to embody the Solas Court in appearance and obvious power.  This gave those of the court courage to shun me more openly.  They still were passive about it when my mother was around, out of respect.  Out of fear when my father was around."

"Respect with your mother because she was a member of this court?"

"Yes, and fear because of who and what my father was before he married my mother.  He was a deadly assassin for the Dorcha or dark court.  Employed by their Rí, himself to dispose of any rivals.  My father was very powerful and very skilled.  He was a force unto himself."  She became quiet for a couple of heart beats.

"The next occurrence was when he was killed?" he asked softly.

Nodding her head, she took a deep breath.  "Yes.  I do not really remember why he went out on his own.  It happened so long ago.  But, I remember the utter pain I felt when we were told he was missing.  Then, when I found his mangled body.  I had tried to deny it was him, but I saw his face.  They left his face untouched, but his body was a mess."  She paused, to catch her breath, due to the pain felt even now.

Sesshomaru just sat beside her, not pressing.  He wanted to give anything to take this pain from her, but he knew there was nothing he could do.  So, he gave his silence and presence.  He noticed that Hokkai was also giving silent comfort by sitting down on the other side of her.

It was a couple of minutes before she spoke.  "I felt my youth, what was left of it, crumble in that moment.  I loved my father very much."

"Do you know what happened?" he asked softly.

He watched as her face harden with hatred.  "The Dorcha Rí had begun to show an interest in me.  First, possibly because of my parentage, but then it became more.  He asked my father for my hand in marriage, but my father did not agree.  He was not happy with the Dorcha Rí's interest in me.  Neither of my parents, really were.  But, Father knew him, all too well.  I am ashamed to say that I did not see the evil in the Dorcha Rí till after my father was murdered.  I was fascinated with him.  I mean, here was a Fae king that appeared to be interested in me!  I was foolish."

Hokkai interjected, "No, dear, you were young.  Not foolish."

Mei gave a disgusted chuckle.  "I think it was the same thing.  I was upset with my father when he told me he would not allow me to become betrothed to the Dorcha Rí.  I thought he was just seeing me as a child.  But, it was not that at all.  I do not know what all my father knew about him, but I learned enough on my own to understand why he was against it."

"You believe this was why your father was murdered," Sesshomaru said, not asking.

"I know it was.  Or at least, one reason.  He had been asked to meet someone of the Dorcha court, alone.  He had to know why, but he went anyway.  My mother was a shattered mess for the longest time."

"And, you had to step in.  Do what she should be doing?"

"Yes."

"But, when were you supposed to grieve?  From what I saw of your memories, you were not allowed the time to do so.  I also, saw some of your father, before and after," Sesshomaru admitted.

"You are right, I was not given time to grieve.  There was so much that had to be done and Mother was incapable to doing so.  I had to step in, and despite everything, I did a good job.  But, that was not enough for the people of the court.  They saw it as I was overstepping my bounds.  Not that there was anyone else who could, it was that I should not.  It was tough, but I did the best I could.  Then, I decided that I did not want to follow my mother in the family business, as it were.  So, I arranged to formally leave the title, position and responsibilities to my younger sibling.  I made sure that there were no loop holes, no way could they turn it around on me.  I was done."

There was silence, strained from her that Sesshomaru could almost taste, but he left it alone for a few moments.  He sat next to her, waiting.  He wanted to know, but he did not want to rush her.  He had felt her pain.  He did not want her to ever feel that again, but he could not stop it.  So, he waited.

Taking a deep breath, she continued.  "After, I had done what was required of me to step down.  I went to my chambers.  Only, I was not to stay.  I was kidnapped in my own home, and taken to an unknown meeting area.  To be handed over to the Dorcha Rí, himself.  And, he was there.  I was terrified, but moreover, I was so angry!  I hated him.  I still hate him!  I wanted him to die, horribly.  But, I could do nothing.  And, he thought I would be happy to see him!  Can you believe it?!  The expression on his face when I spat on him and wished him to the darkest depths was priceless."  She chuckled darkly.  "But, it also made him decide that I had been turned against him.  That I was harmed in some way and needed to be kept safe.  In his dungeons, chained up either to a wall, the floor, a rack, wherever he decided I needed to be.  And, when I continued to fight him, he became more creative and vindictive.  It was hard to keep from breaking, until I finally did.  I broke and for a time, I just did not care anymore."  She stopped talking because of the low, deep growling that she heard.  She glanced at him and noticed his eyes were already dark orange, just shy of blood red.  She reached over with her right hand and took his left. Threading her fingers with his and gave him a squeeze.

His growling stopped, but there was a soft inquisitive sound that he made.  He squeezed her hand in return.  He took a deep breath and then asked, "How long were you his prisoner?"

"A few years, I think.  I gave up counting the days.  They did not seem to matter.  No one was going to come help me, after all.  So why bother.  It really did not matter when he was able to break me.  I was, so ashamed that I broke.  It was only after I escaped, that I understood that anyone would have under his 'tender mercies'."  She shrugged.

He sat, staring at her.  He had only just glimpsed at her nightmares, her past.  He sees her pain, still haunting her.  But, he sees her strength.  Her determination.  He felt honored that she would share any of this with him.  He wanted to eviscerate the bastard for what he put her through, but he was proud of her.  He squeezed her hand, while part of him was shouting, **'Mine!'**  "How did you get away?" he asked, softly.

She shrugged.  "Dumb luck, mostly.  One of the guards did not chain me up after the Dorcha Rí's last visit.  Nor did he secure the door.  Maybe the guard felt sorry for me.  But, I was able to get out of the dungeons and, surprisingly out of the Dorcha mound."  At his raised eye brow, she explained.  "The fey live underground, under mounds.  Their kingdoms are vast, but divided into two separate courts; the Dorcha or dark and Solas or light."  When he nodded, she continued.  "I only had one thought at the time, and that was to get as far away from either court as possible.  I am amazed at how far I got that first day."

Hokkai was sitting on the other side of Mei, leaned into her hatchery sister.  She wanted to remind Mei that she was there and gave her support and comfort.

Mei gave a gentle nudge to Hokkai, silently acknowledging her support.  "I honestly, just kept telling myself to keep moving.  Do not stop, or else he will take me back.  And, would have found a way to end my life if I was found."

"How long were you on the run?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath, she answered.  "I believe it was about two to three centuries.  I wandered the continent for a time, avoiding many, until I felt lonely.  Then, I started to scout out the small settlements.  I was able to stay for a little while, before having to move on.  Sometimes it was easier to stay in larger cities, easier to hide.  I have lived all over the continent."

"And, then you made it here?"

"Yes.  I have done a lot of things in my time on the run.  Some I am proud of and others I am not.  But, I have survived, and found a family that accepts me."  She looked to Hokkai, who smiled.  "So, now, I have to deal with a monster from my past.  One, who seems to think your family knows more than they do.  I do not understand what could possibly have drawn him here, but I will do my best to stop him."

"You will not be alone, Sister.  That I can promise you," Hokkai vowed.

"I wish to keep you out of this.  You and my new clan.  He is vicious and will not think twice about destroying you to cause me pain," Mei pleaded, or as close to pleading as she allowed herself.

"I know, dear, and that is why I will not let you face him alone.  You stood by me when I had to fight my mate's murderer.  I will not let you face your nightmare alone."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this.

"That is a story for another time."  Mei answered his silent question.  "I have to get back to work.  I have a feeling that time is running out."

And, as if the universe decided to confirm this, one of the Mei's shinobi appeared, kneeling on one knee.  "The prisoner is very anxious to speak to you, Mistress."

Mei disappeared and reappeared in the dungeon.  "I feel it is safe to assume you feel Him much closer now?" she asked Lann, who had been pacing in his cell.

Lann did not seem surprised at how fast she appeared.  "You are very safe in assuming, Dorcha Banríon.  It pains me to confirm.  He will be arriving within a day, two at most.  Whatever you have planned you had better get it ready."

She nodded and took a step back.  She stopped when he continued.

"Just be warned, He never stopped looking for you," he confided in a whisper.  "He went mad the day you broke free and ran.  Worse than He had ever been.  I do not think He believed you had died when we could not find you.  He tortured many of his people He even suspected of having the slightest idea of where you may have gone.  He will try to get you again.  Be very careful.  He will use anything or anyone He can to do this."

"I was afraid of that as well, Lann.  I will do my best to be as careful as I can be."  She answered and turned to head back to the main palace area.  It was time to finalize everything and set the traps she had placed.  She would do what she can to protect this place and the innocent people, who were thrown in the middle of this mess.  But, she was also going to end this.  Going to end Him!  It was time to stop running.  She felt Hokkai's strong support before the woman herself was at her side.  She knew she would be unable to keep the Dragon Queen from joining her on the battlefield when the time came.  And, to be honest, she felt honored that Hokkai would be there with her.  They found out they made a deadly pair.  Hokkai would be the one guarding her back this time, while Mei dealt with her nightmare.  Just as Mei did for Hokkai two centuries ago.  It was time to get ready for **WAR!**

**_What are we going to do now?_**  Hokkai asked.

**_We need to make sure everything is set, and my alias needs to disappear.  I have no time for games or dinners_**.

**_Agreed._ **

**_I can help you._**  Sesshomaru chimed in.

Mei considered it.  He will figure out what her alias is sooner or later.  Really it was no longer that important any more.  She accepted his help.   ** _You need to warn your father.  Help make sure he understands the severity of this.  Be my go between.  I will be too busy.  Your mother may start to put pieces together I do not need put together yet._**  She felt his surprise at the last, but decided now was no longer the time.  He began to make his way through the many secret passages to his father.  There will, Kami willing, be time later to learn all there was to learn about her, whatever her name is.  
****************************************************************************  
He made it to his father's study.  It was early in the morning, but his father was an early riser.  And, he was in his study, attending to Western affairs.  His father was surprised to see Sesshomaru in his study.

"Son, where have you been?  We were told you were working on security issues.  Is there anything you can report?"  InuTaisho asked, checking over his son as best he could.  He noticed that his son was still in his clothes from yesterday, and they appeared to be in disarray.  His eldest son took pride in his appearance.  This was out of the ordinary.  "Is everything alright?"

"I wish all was well, Father, but it is not.  There is another, much larger group, coming this way.  They are from the Dorcha court, the enemies of the Solas court."  At this, Seshomaru noticed his father stand up quickly and walk around his desk.  "They are being led by their king.  He is the one who sent the assassins here.  He is looking for someone or something.  He thinks Mother knows where it might be."

InuTaisho's eyes widened, and he slowly turned to the opened window.  He stood looking out for a couple of heartbeats.  "He thinks," he began, "She knows where the princess is.  After all this time, He thinks your mother knows anything about the princess."

"What princess?  Why would Mother know anything about a foreign princess?"

InuTaisho turned to his eldest.  "Because it was your mother that saved her and her mother's life many centuries ago."

"How?"

InuTaisho sighed.  "Your mother found them.  The mother, a queen, had been on the run.  She was pregnant, but her people saw the babe as an unwanted thing.  Though it was not her own people she was running from.  Your mother can tell you more, but there was a price put on the the child's head.  Your mother found the woman in a cave, about to give birth.  Your mother decided to stay and protect the woman and her child.  She saved their lives.  I can assume He believes she would know where the princess may have gone."

"But, why would this princess be missing?  Why would she leave her lands?"  Sesshomaru's mind trying to work out a puzzle.  A puzzle that is forming a picture in his mind, with each new piece.  This was ...

"I do not know, you should ask your mother.  But, if it is him, then we have to do everything we can to defend our home and people."  InuTaisho was quiet for a moment, but then turned to his son. "How would you know about them?  The Dorcha?"

"The prisoners are of the Dorcha.  One of them was willing to give us information," Sesshomaru answered.  It was the truth, just not all of it.

"Why?"

"That I do not know, but he is.  He has informed the shinobi that he has been feeling disturbances.  He advised me of when Mother's guests were about to arrive.  He also feels another group coming, that he believes to be the Dorcha.  The shinobi here are working to set up defenses now.  Which is why I am here.  We have much to do."

"You are very correct.  Come, we must go to your mother and her new guests."  The two inu youkai left the study to meet up with Ariake.  She was with the Solas Banríon and banphrionsa in the family's private gardens.

Ariake began to smile, but noticed the serious look on both their faces.  "Is everything alright?"

InuTaisho sighed.  "I am afraid not, my love.  Sesshomaru has just informed me that the Dorcha court is on its way here.  They seem to have been following the Solas court.  And, they may be tied to our recent assassin problem."

Tension rose from the group.  Ariake turned to her son.  "What do you know, my son?"

Sesshomaru relayed to his mother and her guests what he told his father and what he found out.  He left the details about the woman who he believes to be Boumeisha and her possible ties to the visiting court.  That was not something he felt was his place to tell.  When he was done, he noticed the paling of the Solas Banríon.

"Why?  Why now?" she began, pain evident in her voice.  "She has long since been gone.  Believed dead.  It has been five or six centuries.  What makes him so sure she's even alive?"

"That we do not know," Sesshomaru answered.  "But, from what I have learned, he may not be very sane."

"He most certainly is not," Bhíoma, the Solas banphrionsa bit out in answer.  "But, he is very formidable.  And, determined.  He will not hesitate if he thinks something is within his grasp."  She fell silent, thinking.  "What can we do to help?"

"Do?!  We can not do anything against him, my child," her mother cried.  "We can not stand against him.  And, I will not lose my only remaining daughter to him.  I can not live through that again!"

"He is coming!  We have to do something!"  Bhíoma stated fiercely.  "I doubt we will have time to run, if he is that close.  Do you suggest we just hide?  Let Ariake and her people fight a battle that has been ours for centuries?  No, Mother, we have to stand and fight him."

"We can not!"

"We have no choice!" she shouted.  "I am tired of running from him.  I am tired of not being able to avenge my father and my sister.  I am more that just a Solas banphrionsa.  I am of the Dorcha court, and I will not hide."  She turned from her terrified mother to face the Western family.  "I will stand with you and yours.  I know a little of the Dorcha court, though I am afraid not enough.  But, I will fight."

"I thank you, but I am unsure as to what we will actually be facing.  I have to wait for the shinobi I hired to help protect my family.  They may yet have a plan to defend against this enemy."  InuTaisho said.

"We know more than that, Western King, but you have to listen to us and follow orders," a voice called out, catching those in the private gardens off guard.  Sesshomaru recognized the woman's voice immediately.  He noticed that she had with her a few of her shinobi and that Hokkai was standing with her.

It was InuTaisho that spoke, "Hokkai, why are you here?  And, how do you know these shinobi?"

Hokkai just smiled, showing her sharp teeth.  "It is too long a story, InuTaisho, but let us just say that I am personal friends with Boumeisha."

InuTaisho focused on the woman who has first spoke.  "You are the mysterious leader of the Haisho shinobi?"

"The one and only.  And, I am willing to help you with the current threat."

"But, at what cost?"

Boumeisha met his gaze without flinching, and answered honestly.  "Nothing that you are paying.  This is personal.  It is just unfortunate that you and yours were drawn into this."

"How is this personal?"  Ariake asked, very curious.  Even more so when her son stepped away from them and went to stand with Boumeisha.

"That, too, would take a bit of time to tell.  Time, I have been informed, we do not have.  Me and mine have set up defenses around the perimeter.  We also ask that you stay back behind those defenses. This is not a fight for you."

"If they are coming here," Sesshomaru began, locked on to her, "then it is our fight."

Her gaze, even thought covered, seemed to soften when turned to him.  "No, it is not.  You stay here, protect your family and people.  I will handle this."

"We will handle this," Hokkai amended, earning her an aggravated glare from Boumeisha.  "You did not listen to me centuries ago when I went charging after my mate's killer.  I will not listen to your arguments now.  I am with you.  And, as my youngest would say, get over it."

"Who are you, really?"  Ariake asked, watching and listening closely to this exchange.

It was her son, who answered, gaze still locked on Boumeisha.  "Mine.  Everything more and certainly, nothing less.  And, I will be by your side in this battle."

"You are more," Bhíoma added.  "I feel as if I know you," she added in the language of the Solas.  She barely stifled a gasp when she saw eyes that she thought never to see again.  She walked right up to Boumeisha, to get a closer look.  "I know you," she whispered.

Boumeisha softened.  "You used to, little one, but I am not who I once was," she answered just as softly, in her native tongue.  "Just remember that, as I see neither are you."

Another shinobi entered the room and went to Boumeisha.  Choosing to speak so everyone could hear, reported.  "We have a shift in energy.  The prisoner advised that it will build, but not open till possibly after sunset."  

She nodded her head.  "To be able to bring his soldiers through.  Some are sensitive or even harmed by sunlight."  She explained to the Western family.  Turning to her shinobi, "Do we have a location of the build up?"

"It seems to be south of the perimeter wards.  Nothing inside.  About a quarter of a league.  There is a large clearing in that area.  We are already fortifying the wards there."

"Good.  I will be there shortly."  She dismissed the shinobi with a small nod.  "I have work to do.  I advise that you stay where it is safe."  She turned to go, Hokkai turning to follow.  They were stopped.

"How would you know how to stop them?"  Ariake asked.  Concerned for her family and people.  "Have you ever dealt with them before?"

Without turning, Boumeisha answered.  "A long time ago, yes.  But, they are very long lived, much like yourself.  They do not change much."  With that, she walked out with Hokkai.  But, she was followed by Sesshomaru and by Bhíoma.  Sighing, "I thought I said to stay where you will be safe."

"And, where exactly would that be?"  Sesshomaru quipped.  "I just heard that there was an invading army that will be right on my doorstep.  So, where would be safe for me?"

"Anywhere away from the battle would be a great place to start," she snarked, feeling just a little frustrated.  "Your family needs you.  So, you should be with them."

"Hmm."  Was his reply, while he continued to follow her.

"And, you princess, need to be with your mother and people.  You are the heir.  You do not need to be in this battle."

"I believe my place is by your side, Lady Boumeisha," Bhíoma countered smartly.

"Why is that?"

"When we win, I may tell you," she answered back smugly.

**_How did I end up with these two again?_**  She asked Hokkai through their link.

**_Well, the prince seems to be attached to you at the hip, or at least he wants to be,_**  Hokkai answered with a smirk directed at Boumeisha, who groaned.   ** _And, you are a little attracted to him, too. Admit it.  While the princess seems to be just as stubborn as someone else I know.  Will not take orders from anyone if they include the words, not your fight._**

**_You just love needling me, do you not?_ **

**_Of course, I do, but I love you._**  Hokkai teased.  She felt that Boumeisha needed to relax a little, knowing who they will be fighting against.

Boumeisha sent out the call to all shinobi in the palace and surrounding to gather and prepare.  It didn't take long for them to gather in the large training yard.  The rest of the Western family and their Solas guests came as well.  They were able to see just how many shinobi had been in their midst.  To say they were impressed was an understatement.  They also noticed that Sesshomaru, heir to the Western lands, was never far from Boumeisha's side.

 

Inu Yasha was very curious when he arrived and saw the gathering of shinobi.  He became concerned when Kagome did not stay by his side.  He watched her continue to walk through the growing throng, right up to their leader with the young dragon female, Shizu.  They were allowed to walk to the front, and were met by Hokkai's two sons.  Before he realized what he was doing, Inu Yasha was walking to join Kagome.  "What are you doing?"

Kagome turned to him with a sad smile.  "My name is Higurashi Kagome.  I am from the north, but from a hidden village.  I am here to protect your family.  I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't.  And, now is not the right time to try to explain.  But, whether you believe me now or not, I do care for you, very much.  I will also do all I can to protect you."  She had taken his hand while talking, gave it a squeeze and let it go.  She had wanted to tell him, that was true.  So was the fact that now was not the time.  She had work to do, a battle to prepare for.  With one more smile, she turned her attention back to her master, her teacher, Boumeisha.

"I am afraid we have to finalize our preparations for battle.  Very soon, maybe this very evening, the Dorcha will arrive south of here about a quarter league.  I have told you of my past, now I will share with you all I know of the Dorcha.  After, if any of you wish to go back home, I will understand.  I will not think less of any of you.  I have first hand knowledge of what they are and what they are capable of doing.  I will understand.  This is my fight," Boumeisha proclaimed, scanning the crowd, meeting every face.  Then, she closed her eyes and opened up her mind to her shinobi, her family, her children.  It only lasted a few heart beats, but anyone watching could tell when it was over.  The shinobi, now in their armor, shifted, hands going to weapons.  Even Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha had received the information, now a part of the shared link.  Their parents had noticed the shift in their sons.  The western sons tensed and now wore determined expressions.  Boumeisha opened her eyes and scanned the crowd again.  "Those that wish to leave, do so quickly.  Those that are crazy enough to stay, get to your positions."

There was no movement, then the shinobi, as one, went down on one knee in front of her.  Boumeisha was humbled.  No one moved.  No one turned to leave.  It was Moushou who spoke, "We are with you, Master."

Boumeisha just stared for a moment.  "You are all crazy, you do realize this?"

"No crazier than you are," Miroku piped up.  "I mean, you took in all of us.  You helped us, cared for us, taught us.  That is a little crazy, too."

"No crazier than running after a grieving widow to certain death," Hokkai added.

Boumeisha just shook her head.  "No crazier."  She reached up and pulled the wrappings from her face and head.  No real point in hiding anymore.  "I will lead you.  And, the Gods willing, destroy our enemies and hopefully we make it home."  This was answered with cheers.  "Now, to your posts and wait for them to come to us!"  The shinobi began to disappear.  To get ready.  Boumeisha turned her uncovered face to those close to her.  Bhíoma was staring wide eyed.  Ghrian started to silently cry.  

"It is you after all," was whispered again, this time with a mist of tears and sadness.  "We thought you were dead."

"To the Solas court, I am.  That princess died centuries ago.  And, while I would like to talk to you, we do not have the time for that.  We have to get into position.  The Dorcha Rí may be early."  Bhíoma could only nod and stood waiting.  Boumeisha turned to Sesshomaru.  "You have been very persistant, young prince.  But, I ask again that you stay with your family.  This is not your battle."

Sesshomaru stepped up to her, almost chest to chest.  "I believe it very much is my battle.  Not only for them encroaching on my lands, threatening my family, but threatening the very woman that I very much want to get to know.  To one day claim as my own, and have her claim me.  My place is with you, Boumeisha, Mei or whatever name you go by.  I will not let some Dorcha prick take you away now."

She saw the honesty in his golden gaze.  And was not really that surprised he figured out who she was.  She also saw a bit of relief in his gaze.  "Why so relieved?"

He smirked.  "I thought I was drawn to two women, but I am happy it was only the one.  A very interesting woman, no less."

She gave him a genuine smile.  "You, I think, are drawn to trouble."

He seemed to think on that.  "I seem to be, but I know I like it."

"There is no way to make you stay safe, is there?"

"No, not if you are going out there to fight."

She gave a sigh, then turned and gestured.  "Well, you might as well come with us.  We have some plans to go over and you might as well add your own input to them."

They turned to walk over to the dojo, which was being set up as a command post by the shinobi.  The Western family was following along.  They had witnessed their interactions and were equal parts concerned and happy.  Why would the eldest son find a mate now, was anyone's guess, but he seemed happy.  At least for the moment.  Now, they had to plan and wait for dark to see if the Dorcha will arrive tonight or if they have one more day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working to get Mei/Boumeisha's history out there more. I did in a previous chapter, but here we get her thoughts and feelings out. Plus, Sesshomaru can learn about her from Her. Also, I do want to get the ball rolling on the upcoming battle. I am trying not to rush this, but I want to finish this fic. It has taken a long time to write, but that has, honestly been due to a lot of RL stuff that has been going on in my life. A HUGE Thank you for those that have been reading this & have patience with me. It means a lot. I will have Kagome & Inu Yasha talk in the next chapter. They were not really in this one, but they have to talk and get some things out there. 
> 
> Irish  
> Ghrian-sun  
> Bhíoma-beam  
> Dorcha means dark - Correction  
> Banríon means queen  
> Rí means king  
> Dragan means dragon  
> Bandia means goddess  
> Lann - means blade, using as a name  
> banphrionsa - princess


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just midmorning when the leaders made it to the dojo, to a command table set up for them in the corner. Boumeisha ignored the looks of shock from those of the Solas court that began to walk into the dojo when they saw her true face. She did not have time for any of their drama now. Aoihi brought up a layout of the western grounds, already marked with important notes and locations. Boumeisha checked everyone’s placement with Hokkai joining in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back. RL has kept me very busy. 
> 
> Bold & Italicized words are for telepathic speech.  
> Italicized for thoughts.
> 
> Tora-tiger youkai  
> Name of Sesshomaru's mother in this is- Ariake -dawn with the moon still out  
> The name of the exiled heroine is: Boumeisha- means exiled, refugee  
> The name of the ninja village is: Haisho- place of banishment  
> The name for sprite in Japanese is Yousei  
> The name for the tora from Haisho is Moushou-meaning brave warrior in Japanese  
> The name of the Northern Lady Hokkai-northern Sea  
> The name of Hokkai’s eldest son- Yūshi - brave warrior  
> The name of Hokkai's 2nd son- Aoihi - blue flame

Chapter 24

It was just midmorning when the leaders made it to the dojo, to a command table set up for them in the corner.  Boumeisha ignored the looks of shock from those of the Solas court that began to walk into the dojo when they saw her true face.  She did not have time for any of their drama now.  Aoihi brought up a layout of the western grounds, already marked with important notes and locations. Boumeisha checked everyone’s placement with Hokkai joining in.

Looking straight at Ghrian, the Solas Banríon, “I would appreciate if your people keep back.”

Ghrian looked surprised.  “Why?”

“I have no reason to trust them.  They will not be part of this battle.  They do not need to be any part of the planning,” Boumeisha answered bluntly.

Ghrian was silent for a heartbeat, then nodded to her people.  They immediately walked out of hearing range, followed by a group of shinobi.

“Thank you,” she said with a small nod.  “Anything or anyone you want to add to this, dear?” she asked Hokkai.

“Yes, I already have a flight coming.  They should be here within the hour.  We will have air support.”

They began to go over the map, but a deep discussion was beginning a few paces away.  Kagome and Inu Yasha were standing away from the main body, where Kagome led them.  It was time for a quick discussion.  “Ok, so I would like to lay everything out on the table, but I may not have enough time to do it.  I will try to hit the major points, if that is ok?”

Inu Yasha nodded, allowing his confusion and wariness show.  He was upset that Kagome wasn’t completely honest with him about who she was.  He was also concerned because she said she was going to be involved in the upcoming battle.  He was afraid that what she had been showing him had been a lie, a cover for her being in his home.

Taking a deep breath.  “Ok.  Well, I am from Haisho.  I am a kunoichi, but also a miko.”  She noticed the fear in his eyes.  “Oh, I don’t hunt youkai.  Well, only those that willfully hurt the innocent.  Haisho is a village full of youkai, hanyous and humans.  We live pretty peacefully.  My older sister is married to a demon possessed doctor.”

Inu Yasha is openly surprised.

“That will have to wait for more time.  Where was I?  Oh, yes.  I am a kunoichi.  I owe my allegiance to Boumeisha.  She has helped so many of us and our families.  She does not just see us as weapons. She worries about us.”

“Why are you really here?” he asked, quietly, watching her closely for any signs she may be lying.  So far finding none.

“Boumeisha was visited by Myoga with the missive from your father requesting our help.  I was a cover for Boumeisha to enter your home and move about freely.  But, there is some truth in my cover story.  I used my real name.  And, I was told to get to know those invited here.”

“You were told to get close to the guests?  My family?” he asked, getting a little upset.

“Yes, I was.  In order to protect your family,” she answered honestly.

“To get close to me?”

“No.”  This she answered honestly.  “I was to look for any information that could help us protect you and your family.”  She watched him, as he processed what she has told him.  She stepped closer to him, keeping eye contact.  “But, I enjoyed meeting you.  Talking to you, and spending time with you.  I like you very much, Inu Yasha.  I do wish, in a small way, that I was just an ordinary girl, but I am more than that.”

“Only in a small way?” he asked, curious.

She smiled.  “I like what I am and who I am.  I like what I can do.  I like helping.  I cannot and will not give that up.  I would like to get to know you better, but I will understand if you don’t want to.  The only request I dare ask of you is to just stay safe with your family.”

“What are you going to do, Kagome?” saying her name for the first time since following her to the dojo.

“I’m going to do what I’ve been trained to do.  Protect people.”  She turned to walk away, but was stopped by Inu Yasha taking her hand.  She looked at their hands, then met his concerned gaze.  As she watches, he steps close to her, keeping their hands between them.  Then, she feels his other hand gently cup her cheek.  “Inu Yasha, what?”

“I don’t know what I’m feeling right now, but I do want you to come back so I can find out,” Inu Yasha said softly, cataloging her face as if he was trying to memorize it.  “Come back to me.”

Kagome smiles warmly, and leans in to give him a soft kiss.  “I will do my best, Inu Yasha.  Stay safe.”  She squeezes his hand and then walks back to the command table.

He watches her go, with a happy smile on his face, but then he realizes that he may not be able to stay behind.  He will find a way to stay close to her.  He decides he will do what he can to help her. With that in mind, he makes his way to the command table.  He catches the look his mother gives him.  He blushes a little, knowing that she saw everything.  But, he is happy he spoke to Kagome.  He meant what he said, he does want to get to know her and figure out what he was feeling.

Those around the command table are in discussion over what to expect and how to fight the enemy that will arrive shortly after sundown.  That is when Boumeisha figures the gateway will be opened from the Between.  The Dorcha Rí, while impatient, would wait for a more advantageous time to attack.  She began to advise what they could expect, warriors coming through and what they may be able to do.

  
The command meeting lasted about an hour, since everything was already planned prior.  The shinobi already knew where they needed to be and what they had to do.  The meeting was just to go back over and to incorporate the Western army in the protection of the palace and people.

“We will keep the fight outside the Palace walls as much as possible to keep the non-combatants safe.  But, there are measures in place to help as well.  If you would keep your people within the walls, we will focus on the battlefield,” Boumeisha asked, looking at InuTaisho for his agreement.

“And, you will be where, in this battle?” he asks, glancing at his eldest son out of the corner of his eye.

“I will be on the field, but I will leave some of mine on the walls for defense.”

“I see,” he mumbled, seemingly distracted.  He noticed the way his eldest became tense, standing straighter.

Ariake, concerned especially now knowing who Boumeisha is, asked, “Why?”

“Because, I will lead my people, not just send them out there.  Plus, it seems he is here because of me.  He would not even be here if it was not for some rumor of me being here and alive.  I will have to face him.”

“Is this the only way, then?” Ariake asked.

“Yes, it is.  He will not stop unless I either go back with him or kill him myself,” Boumeisha answered, kindly.  “Please, excuse me.  I am going with Hokkai to wait for her flight and get them set up.”  She nodded, and began to leave the dojo for the courtyard with Hokkai.

Sesshomaru silently fell in beside Boumeisha out of the dojo.  He did not like her being in the middle of the battlefield, but he would be with her.  There was no way he was going to stay behind the walls in safety while she was out there in the thick of it.  If she was going out there to fight, he will just have to go with her.

**_You have a shadow?_**    Hokkai teased, walking to the courtyard.  She knew her flight will be arriving any second now.

Boumeisha just barely stopped her eyes from rolling.  She had noticed Sesshomaru leaving the dojo with them.  She even noticed him getting tense when she told his father that she was going to be on the battlefield and not safe behind the palace walls.  This was her fight, not theirs.  Unfortunately, everyone else gets drawn into this.  She will have to do everything she can to end it quickly.  And, maybe, just maybe keep her people from dying.  She was realistic enough to know that some of her new family will die, but she will do her best to keep the numbers as low as possible.  That means getting to that bastard, the Dorcha Rí, as fast as possible and dealing with him.  She will challenge him to a duel to the death to finally end this.  Hopefully, finally get revenge and justice for her father, and herself.  She was pulled from her musing by the feeling of a well-toned arm pressed against her own left arm.  Not leaning, but touching, as if to offer strength.  She gave him a small nudge, and a small smile.

Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his lips briefly in response.  But, was unable to say anything to her, because the Northern Flight had arrived.  And, to say he was impressed by the number and sheer size of the dragons arriving was putting it mildly.

The number was pretty large, for only being half the total flight the North had.  The dragons also varied in size and color. There were blues, purples, reds, yellows, greens, a veritable rainbow.  As for the size, they had to change into more humanoid shapes and sizes in order to land and fit into the main courtyard.  Once, everyone had landed, they each dropped to one knee in front of their queen.

One of the newly arrived dragons made the greeting.  “Greetings to you, my Queen.”  Then, turned to Boumeisha.  “Greetings to you, Honored General.”

Boumeisha nodded her head in greeting.  “We will go over where you will be deployed while we wait for night fall.  Please, follow us to the dojo.”

The group stood as one and began to walk to the dojo with the small welcoming party.  “So, we finally get to repay our debt, huh?”

Boumeisha smirked.  “Yes, though, I never saw a debt that needed to be repaid.”

“Of course there was.  You saved us.  We owe you a great debt.”

“I wish you did not have to get involved in this mess.”

The dragon, a tall female in purple dragon scale armor, laughed.  “Well, we were getting a little bored anyway.  Can’t have this lot get soft, now can we?”

“You lot, get soft?  I doubt that is even possible,” Boumeisha teased.

“What debt?”  Sesshomaru asked. He had been hearing this off and on for a few days now.  Plus, seeing the amount of respect the Northern clan gives her, has him very curious.

The group stopped to look at him.  It was Boumeisha that started.  “It is not my story to tell.  Hokkai should be the one to answer this.”

Hokkai nodded.  “Why don’t we get comfortable for this, since we have the time.”  The group walked over to a stand of trees in the courtyard, close to the dojo.  Everyone sat down under the trees.  They took note of Sesshomaru sitting close to Boumeisha.  A few of the newly arrived dragons smirked, the rest watched him closely.

“We were experiencing a time of peace and prosperity in the North,” Hokkai began.  “We had new clutches born and hatching healthy.  We did not have to worry about invasion.  We were content.  But, we also did not see the danger that was looming from within our own borders.  Our own clan.  My mate’s brother was a jealous soul.  He wanted to rule the Northern lands, but could not because only females rule.  So, he decided on another avenue to gain the clan and power.  By murdering my mate, then try to force me to become his.  I was unable to protect my mate, but I vowed to protect my children, my clan.  I was able to stop him from attacking the clutches, but I had not been able to kill him.  Not until Boumeisha arrived.  We just had a skirmish with some of the Betrayer’s soldiers when we crossed paths.”

“Crossed paths?”  Sesshomaru interrupted, giving Boumeisha a curious glance.

“I was just passing through, no real destination in mind.  When a group of soldiers came running my way.  They thought I was an easy target.”

“They were proven wrong,” Hokkai continue.  “But, she did allow us to catch up to them.  We were able to stop the soldiers, but knew nothing about this stranger.  We did not know who or what she was.  
Only that she was not of our clan.  So, of course we were leery.  Especially with current events.”

“I agreed to go with her to the Northern palace.  I understood her suspicions, even more after we began talking.” Boumeisha picked up.

“What about the bond you two share?” he asked. His question did not garner any response from the two friends.  They guessed someone would have sensed it by now.

“That was not really planned, but we were glad it happened,” Boumeisha answered, honestly.

“I was counselled by one of my advisors to delve deeper to see if she was telling the truth.  It is an old spell, not really used anymore.  This advisor is very old, very wise.  That being said, I think he botched it.”  The last was said with a smile.  “It was not supposed to bind us.  We learned every intimate detail about the other.  It was painful.  But, after we felt stronger for it.”  She looked to Boumeisha, who smiled and nodded.  “It was very helpful when it came time to storm the castle.”

“Storm the castle?” he asked, arching one silver eyebrow.

“Yes, we had made a plan to assassinate the bastard and he was held up in a castle.  But, it was very risky,” Boumeisha answered.

“Risky, she says,” one of the newly arrived dragon warriors stage whispered, smiling.  Those in the group chuckled at her purposeful understatement.

“I believe the word used was suicidal,” Hokkai said.  “And, rightly so.  It would involve only us two entering the castle.  It was the only way.  It was heavily guarded and fortified.  My people did try to talk us out of it, but it would have been a slaughter if we had taken troops.” 

“Were neither of you worried about your own lives?”  Sesshomaru was upset.  The thought that his future mate could have died before them ever meeting scared him.  Just as he was scared now.  The thought of losing her was almost unbearable.  But, hearing that she would willingly infiltrate a heavily fortified castle with only one other to watch her back?  All just to assassinate an enemy that was not hers!

Hokkai met his gaze directly.  “To be honest, I was not truly thinking about surviving at the time.  I was too overcome with the loss of my mate, to be honest.  I had even made my wishes known in the event I did not survive as to what was to be done with my children and my people.  I was only focused on avenging him, and prevent any future attacks on my children.”

Sesshomaru then turned his gaze onto Boumeisha, who shrugged.  “I did not either.  You saw my memories.  You know why I left my homelands.  I heard Hokkai, agreed to the spell.  That we were bonded was a sort of fortuitous accident.  We used our new connection inside the enemy’s stronghold.  It came in handy many times.”

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow muttering, “Well, that is wonderful.”

Both women just smirked.

“It was a most glorious battle, young prince,” one of the newly arrived dragons said.  “They fought off unnumbered enemies to get to the one responsible.  And, when they got to him, we could hear the battle from the gates.  At that time, we were on our way to them.  They had been able to clear out most of those keeping us out.  When we got to them, we were able to help finish off the rest.  We found Boumeisha, heavily wounded trying to guard the door.  We carried her out as our Queen finished off the coward.”

“How badly wounded was Boumeisha?”  Sesshomaru asked quietly, afraid he knew the answer.

There was silence, which answered his question.

“I survived, that is all that matters,” she answered matter of factly, to cut the silence.

“Yes, but it took a long while, dear,” Hokkai answered, which did not calm Sesshomaru down much.

“That is not really important,” Boumeisha commented.

“I beg to differ, General,” one of the dragons countered.  “You risked your life for a queen and people that were not your own and for no reward.  That means something to us.  Something that we will never forget.”

“Agreed.  And, when the call went out to come help you, we were more than willing to answer it.  I dare say, most of the flight was willing to come.”

“We sort of drew numbers to keep from having any in fighting,” another laughed.

“You all are crazy; you do realize this?”  Sesshomaru asked. He was a little shocked at the overall levity the dragons were showing.  He has heard they are very skilled warriors, but they all sounded insane.

“But, of course,” they both answered.

Sesshomaru only sighed, getting more worried about the upcoming battle.

“Well, that is the tale.  Now, we need to get these louts,” this answered with laughing, “into position.  The sun will be setting so enough.”  Hokkai said, with everyone getting up, ending the tale.

Sesshomaru walked with the group, staying beside Boumeisha.  They brought the commanders of the newly arrived dragon flight to the dojo to go over where they were to be and what they were needed to do.  By now, everyone was used to seeing Boumeisha with her tall silver shadow.

Before going into the dojo, he stopped her, silently asking for her to wait a moment.  When they were the only two outside, he met her questioning gaze.  “I will be with you on that field.”

She let out a small sigh.  “I want you to remain safe.  I do not want to worry about you out there.”

“I am a highly-trained warrior.”  He stated, a little stiff.

“I know you are.  But. . .”  She was cut off before she could finish.

“You honestly think I would just sit here, protected while you are out there?!”  He asked in a heated whisper.  “How could I cower behind these walls, when I could be out there watching your back?  It would be. . . impossible.”

She stared at him, seeing the fear he kept off his handsome face, but not out of his eyes.  Those golden eyes could hide nothing from her.  She realized that he cared for her, deeply.  And, in such a short amount of time.  She also realized that she could read him.  He wasn’t lying.  She was stunned.  She just assumed that she was just a passing curiosity to him.  That his feelings for her could not possibly be real.  “I did not know you really cared for me.”

He sighed.  “I do care.  It happened so fast, I didn’t understand it.  But, for inu youkai, when we find our mate, it happens fast.  I, honestly, didn’t believe it possible at first.”  He took a deep breath.  “I know it may not be like that with you, but it is for me.  I am yours, no matter what happens or what you decide.  I am **yours**.  And, I cannot just sit in safety while you are out there fighting with someone, who has caused you so much pain.  I will be out there with you.”

Boumeisha was floored.  This is the most emotion she’s seen from him, aside from frustration or anger.  It almost seemed unusual for this man to show this much.  She understood that he kept tight control of his emotions.  Very tight control.  To see him like this now, was humbling.  And, this was because of her?  That was a little humbling.  Taking a deep breath, she met his gaze.  “Alright, I will not ask you to stay behind with your family.  I just want you to know that I think you are crazy.”

With a small smile, he said, “No crazier than you.”

Boumeisha chuckled.  “Too true, Sesshomaru.  Too true.”  She noticed his gaze seem to intensify slightly.  “What?”

“That is the first time I have heard you use my name.  You usually call me young prince.”

“Well, you are younger than me, and a prince.  But, since you will be with me on the battlefield, I might as well call you by your name.”  She gave a cheeky grin.

“I suppose you should,” he answered with a small smile.  They both went back into the dojo where plans were being finalized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish Gaelic translations:  
> dorcha means dark  
> Banríon means queen  
> Rí means king  
> Dragan means dragon  
> Bandia means goddess  
> Lann - means blade, using as a name

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first off, I thought that I would work on one of my fics here as well as on fanfiction. I am currently able to start writing again, time allowing. I really want this fic to go through and have an ending, not just leave it hanging as a I have. So, you can catch it here or on fanfiction under the same pen name. I have begun some revisions as well that will probably show up more here than on my original. I will apologize now for my writing where Kagome & InuYasha are concerned. I do ship them, but I find it a little hard to write them. I will focus more on Sesshomaru & my OC more because I can work them better. Partly due to my OC being what I can make her to be. She is a little easier to work with, lol. I will include Japanese words, phrases where I can, as well as Irish Gaelic in later chapters. I will post the Gaelic at the end. I will try to update often, schedule permitting, I'm not allowed to take my laptop to work & have a busy life besides.


End file.
